RRWBY: Mistral
by Rocketiermaster
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR RWBY! WATCH THE SHOW FIRST! This is an adaptation of RWBY to writing. And no, the title is not a typo. I changed things, just a bit, adding a few more characters, specifically Rocket.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Please leave a review if you find something I forgot or if you have a critique. It might take me a while to do, but eventually, I will catch myself back up. Then, I'll finally move on to writing my own Volume 6. Something I've seen a lot of (Mostly from friends who've seen this) is that this is just an exact copy of RWBY, with no creativity. Well, this is my first actual attempt at writing anything, so there's that. And also, Volume 6 WILL NOT follow the path RWBY has gone irl. Finally, all characters are the property of RoosterTeeth Animation except for Rocket. Now, onto the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Omniscient

Nora: All I'm saying is that JNRRR makes so much more sense!

The group was a little over six weeks into their journey, and Ren and Nora had been arguing about this exact subject pretty much the whole time.

Ren: But Ruby is basically the leader, so wouldn't RRNJR make more sense?

Nora: How can I be any more CLEAR?!

A projection of the word JNRRR appeared.

Nora: 1… 2… 3! That's more than 2!

Ren: But JNRRR still isn't a color.

Jaune: Guys, please be quiet. Also, JNRRR sounds WAY cooler.

Nora: EXACTLY!

He heard thudding in the distance.

Jaune: I… think that's them…

Suddenly, Ruby came bursting out of the treeline on the edge of the a cliff, still firing. The treeline didn't last a few more seconds, as a giant creature made of stone burst out, destroying most of the tree's behind it. Then, it seemed to notice that gravity existed, and fell into the clearing in front of Jaune, Nora, and Ren. If got up quickly and aimed a punch at Ruby. She dashed out of the way using her petal burst, before landing beside the others.

Ruby: I could use some help here!

Jaune: Where's Rocket?

Ruby: Um… he was right behind me…

POV: Rocket

I quickly followed the path of destruction Ruby left, as per usual. I came to the cliff face, and looked down over the clearing. I jumped off the cliff, and paused time. This caused gravity to stop affecting me nearly as much, letting me jump further than usual, and also let me hit harder than normal. I slashed, and landed on the ground in front of the golem. I resumed time, slightly fatigued, and stood up. The golem's arm that it had drawn back to punch with fell to pieces. The golem still finished the movement through the rest of its body, before realizing that his arm was gone.

Jaune: Ok! Let's split up to attack. Ruby, right! Ren, left! Nora… you ready to try out that new upgrade?

Nora nodded and pushed a button. Machines began whirring in her hammer, building up power.

Rocket: I got from above.

Jaune: Ok, so that just leaves…

The golem stomped behind us, so I quickly ran up a tree and jumped above it. Jaune seemed to be having little success going straight towards it. I landed on it's back, actually pushing it a couple centimeters. I jumped again, and it spun around, aiming one arm directly at me. Instead, I used my scythe to hook over the arm and rode it. Once it's arm paused for a second, I climbed onto it and slashed at its face. I got a small slice off, before I got hit in the stomach and launched straight up. I hit the ground a bit into the woods.

Rocket: There goes my perfect streak…

At that point, I passed out. That hit had been extremely hard.

POV: Omniscient

With Rocket out of the fight, it was down to Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. The golem had collected enough rocks to rebuild its arm, but Nora was almost ready to hit. Finally, the head of her hammer glowed pink.

Nora: Ready!

Ruby: Ok, give it everything you've got!

Nora dashed forward. The golem pulled its arm back for another punch. Nora jumped up just as it's arm started moving forward.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune stood back up. He had gotten knocked over right before Rocket, but hadn't felt any major damage. He heard a crash, and looked up to a storm of rocks, he jumped over the first rock, side stepped a second, and stepped right into another. He doubled over with the force.

Jaune: Agh… "You don't need a weapon Jaune, you're the STRATEGIST"!

He was just starting to recover by leaning on a tree. He looked up, and noticed that the golem was standing over him. A red-ish glyph appeared where it's arm used to be, and a black and white arm burst out. The arm pulled back, and Jaune got ready to fight. Instead of hitting Jaune, though, the arm went into the tree. Jaune took a couple steps back, before full on retreating.

Jaune: His arm is a tree, HIS ARM IS A TREE!

The golem started chasing him while swing its tree-arm like a club.

Ruby: Big mistake.

She ejected the current clip from the Crescent Rose, and pulled out a new one, with a flame symbol imprinted onto the side. She aimed and fired within a second, and hit the tree. The golem stopped chasing Jaune, with its arm now out of sight to Jaune.

Jaune: Yeah! We got it!

Then, the golem moved its arm, so Jaune could see it. The tree was burning with no effect on the golem.

Jaune: Big mistake!

He started running away again. Ren saw how much trouble Jaune was in, and decided to help. Ren jumped out of the treeline onto the golem's back. He began slashing repeatedly, with no effect to the golem. With the golem's attention fully on Ren, the rest of the team regrouped.

Ruby: So, what's the plan?

Nora: Our attacks are doing nothing.

Ruby: We could try aiming at one part of its body at a time!

Jaune: It doesn't care about it's body…

Ruby: Then what should we do?

Jaune: it seems to be protecting its head…

Then, it dawned on Jaune. And then, he proceeded to fail at putting anything into words.

Jaune: I got it! We hit it… HARDER!

There was a moment of silence.

Nora: That's it?

He realized how dumb it sounded, and explained himself.

Jaune: It's protecting its face. If we break all it's limbs, we have chance of killing the entire thing.

Ruby: Let's do this, team!

Then, the group sprang into action. Nora stepped back for a second to charge her hammer again, while the rest of the group distracted it. Ruby and Ren stayed in the treeline, firing at the golem. It easily shrugged off, the bullets, but they served their purpose. Not for long enough, though. The golem realized the bullets were just a distraction, and turned towards Nora. Jaune knew something needed to be done.

Jaune: Hey! Big guy! Over here!

The golem turned its attention to Jaune, who ran between its legs to escaped. While it was turning around, Nora finished charging. She ran at the golem. As it began to turn back towards her, she struck. The golem completely fell apart. Out of the main rock that formed its body fell a grimm that resembled a ghost. It quickly recovered and began flying away. Ruby raised her gun, and fired.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune: Another win for team JNRRR!

There was a moment of silence for Jaune to think about it.

Jaune: Now that I say it out loud, I think you might have been onto something, Ren. JNRRR just isn't sounding nearly as cool anymore.

Ruby: Now we just have to find-

She noticed something poking out of the ground. She walked over to see what it was.

Ruby: Rocket is not going to be happy…

Rocket: Happy about what?

Ruby: Um, nothing!

Rocket: What is it you're hiding behind your back.

Ruby: Before you see it, I would suggest bracing yourself.

Rocket: What is it-

Ruby took her hand out from behind her back. In it, was what was left of Rocket's scythe, now in 6 pieces.

Ruby: I think the golem might have stepped on it…

Rocket took a couple deep breaths before responding shakily.

Rocket: Well, I can always make another one… yeah, let's just go with that...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Omniscient

The next day, Ruby, Ren, and Nora were talking to the chief of the village.

Chief: Thank you. All of you. That golem had been troubling our village for quite a while now. I just wish we could pay you more…

Ruby: It's fine. You've done plenty!

Chief: It's just that-

Then, the door to the nearby blacksmith shop slammed open.

Blacksmith: They're both almost ready! You might want to see this.

And so, they went inside, and were met by Jaune who was impatiently waiting.

Blacksmith: And, here you go!

He set the sword in its sheath on the counter. The shield opened up.

Blacksmith: That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where did you get it?

Jaune's eyes grew distant.

Jaune: From a friend.

The blacksmith decided to quickly get off that road.

Blacksmith: Well, you can't have a huntsman without his armor!

He slammed the chestplate onto the counter next to the shield.

Jaune: I… don't know what to say…

Blacksmith: You don't gotta say anything! Just put it on!

Jaune: Oh, right!

He quickly took off his old chestplate.

Jaune: I guess I knew I would grow out of it eventually…

Ren: Change is a sign of maturity.

Jaune stepped back.

Jaune: Yah, that sounds-

Ruby suddenly started snickering.

Jaune: What? What is it?

Ruby: What is THAT?!

She pointed directly at his hoodie.

Jaune: My hoodie? I've always had this!

Ruby collected her thoughts for second. She took a deep breath, and stopped laughing.

Ruby: IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT ON IT!

She fully broke and began to laugh uproariously. His hoodie did indeed have a brown bunny on the front.

Jaune: It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?

Ruby: What did you do? Send in a boxtop?

Jaune: Yah... 50…

Ruby almost choked, before continuing laughing, even louder than before. She slowly collapsed, all of her energy being used from laughing.

Ren: Well, I guess you can't grow out of everything…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Rocket: Wow, you 4 are loud.

They all turned around in surprise. They hadn't heard me walk in.

Ruby: Oh! Weren't you working on something too?

Then, she noticed the sword I had at my hip. It was only about 2 feet long.

Ruby: Is that it?

Rocket: Yes. Sadly, they didn't have any steelwood to remake my scythe, but, then again, I didn't really expect them to. Instead, I made a wakizashi.

Ruby: It's so small!

Jaune: A wakiwhatnow?

Rocket: Wakizashi. I prefer the iaijutsu sword fighting style. It would be difficult to unsheath and resheath a bigger sword fast enough. Plus, this sword is made out of graphene.

Nora: Isn't that the stuff pencils use?

Rocket: No, that's graphite. Graphene is pure carbon that is put through a certain pressure and heat. It realigns the molecules into a structure more stable than diamonds. It's also lighter than traditional metals, and much tougher.

Ren: Was it expensive?

Nora: And what was with all those random explosions?

Rocket: I just used the forge for heat, and fire dust explosions for pressure, which was free after our little fight with the golem. It took a while to get the combination just right, but it works pretty well.

Blacksmith: Are you sure you kids need to go? You've been real nice to this town.

Ruby: Sorry sir, but we want to make it to Haven as soon as possible.

Blacksmith: Well, I can't say I didn't try. Hope to see you guys again!

Ruby: You too! Thanks again!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later that day, we were back on the road, walking casually.

Rocket: Food?

Ruby: Check!

Nora: Not for long…

Rocket: Ammo?

Nora: Locked and loaded!

Rocket: Map?

No one said anything.

Nora: I thought Ren had it.

Ren: No, I gave it to you.

Nora: What?

Jaune: Guys, please tell me you're joking…

Nora: Um…

Jaune: Guys?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

In an unknown land, there was a dark citadel, formed from a black crystal. On the ground around the castle, dark puddles were strewn about. Grimm were crawling out of the puddles, while Mercury and Emerald looked on through the window, shocked and scarred by what they were seeing. They heard a snap from behind them. They turned around and quickly walked back to their position behind Cinder.

?: Yes, yes. Please, keep your minions in check.

Cinder gave him a look that would have killed most people. Not Dr. Watts.

Watts: Ah, yes. I forgot about your voice. Wasn't it a little girl that did it to you?

Cinder slammed her fist on the table, obviously starting to get mad.

?: Wasn't it the same girl that took your eye? Do you know you should do? You should track her down, taker her prisoner, and... Well… she took your eye, didn't she?

Just then, the doors slammed open. All 4 people in the room quickly stood up. First, there was Cinder. She looked the same as usual, except half her face seemed to be made of stone. Her dress had also changed. Instead of both arms being visible, one arm was exposed, while the other had a sleeve fully covering it, even going past the hand. Second was Watts. He was an older man, with slight traces of gray in his hair, but his age wasn't shown in the slightest by his movements. He seemed to be the most bullyish of the 4. Third, was a man named Tyrion. He had always been a bit of psychopath, hence the eye joke. It's not that he was trying to be mean, like Dr. Watts, he just didn't know what jokes aren't appropriate, and he doesn't know what hurts others. He had long, black hair that went into a braid, which resembled a scorpion's tail. Finally, there was a quiet man, who had just been sitting with his eyes closed the entire time that the group had been talking. He seemed to be younger than the others, but still much more mature and bigger. After they stood up, a strange woman walked through the doors. She had a flowing black dress with a dark purple design running down the back. The strange thing about this woman is that she had pure white skin, with what appeared to be black veins visible on the surface. She also had white hair and purple eyes. She slowly walked around the room, and sat at the head of the table, in a throne made of the same dark crystals as the rest of the castle.

?: You may all be seated.

As soon as everyone was sitting in their respective seats, she started with her first order of business.

?: Dr. Watts?

Watts: Yes, my lady?

?: Do you find such antagonism necessary?

Watts: I'm sorry, my lady. I'm afraid I'm not very tolerant of failures.

?: Then I see no reason for your behavior towards poor Cinder.

Watts: Well-

?: She brought Beacon crashing down, became our Fall maiden, and even killed dear Ozpin. So, to which failures are you referring to?

Watts: Um… well… there's…

Suddenly the 4th man responded for Watts.

?: The girl. We've dealt with her type before…

Watts: Exactly! How is it that one of them was able to best one of us?

The woman gathered her thoughts for a second.

?: As I said, Cinder became our Fall Maiden. The problem is, her blessing also comes with a curse. It makes her stronger in every way, but it also gives her a vulnerability that the girl was able to use.

She let it sink in before continuing with the meeting.

?: Discussing Cinder isn't why we're here though. We need to plan our next moves. Dr. Watts, I want you to meet with our informant in Mistral. Tyrion, I want you to continue your search for the Spring Maiden. Finally, Hazel. I want you to meet with Adam to ensure the White Fang's continued obedience. So far, he's been very loyal.

Cinder tapped Emerald on the shoulder and whispered into her ear since that was all she could manage. Emerald stood up straight again, about to speak, but hesitated.

?: Speak freely, child.

Emerald: Cinder wanted to know… What about the girl?

Watts: What about her? It seems like a personal problem to me.

Cinder glared at him. He simply smirked.

?: Hmm… Yes, she could become a problem in the future. Tyrion, Spring can wait. Find the girl...

Tyrion smiled.

Tyrion: With plea-

?: And bring her to me alive.

Tyrion looked suddenly a lot less excited.

?: That will be all. Everyone has their tasks, now go do them. Dismissed.

Before he stood up. Tyrion had one last comment for Cinder.

Tyrion: An eye for an eye...

He started laughing maniacally. The howling laughter echoed through the halls of the citadel. After all, "alive" doesn't include "unharmed".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Rocket

We marched on silently. We were mostly just thinking, trying to find ways to pass the time. Ruby sighed.

Ruby: Haven is a lot further away than I thought it was…

Ren: Um, Ruby? How long did you think this would take?

Ruby: I don't know! I grew up in a small area! I've never traveled this far from home…

Ren: But, how long?

Ruby: I don't know… 2, maybe 3 weeks?

Ren: What?

Ruby: 4 then!

Rocket: This is the 7th week, and we are about 1/5th of the way there.

Ruby: One of those weeks was spent in that village, so really, we've only been travelling for 7 weeks.

Nora: Yeah, and we might have to stop in other places, too.

Rocket: Accounting for those chances, we will most likely take 28 weeks. 7 times your highest estimate, and 14 times your lowest.

Nora: And we don't even know where we are…

Rocket: Hey, we found that extra map! That should help.

Ruby: Yeah, but I have no idea where we are on it…

Jaune looked around for a second, before realizing something.

Jaune: I know where we are! We're close to Shion village.

He held the map on one side, and pointed to different places, explaining them as he went.

Jaune: ...And here's where my family used to go camping! I got my own tent because I was special! And... also so my sisters would stop making pigtails in my hair.

Ruby: Didn't like the look?

Jaune: Yah, I'm more of a warrior's wolf tail kind of guy.

Ruby: Isn't that just a pigtail?

Jaune: I stand by what I said. So, any minute now we should be arriving at-

Rocket: Um, guys?

They slowly looked up. In front of us, was a town that had been completely destroyed. I assume Shion.

Nora: Are those buildings… smoking?

Jaune: There might be survivors, come on!

We dashed into the town, and immediately knew there wouldn't be many. Some houses were still intact, but there didn't seem to be and safe hiding places for the town members. Everything was silent. Dead.

Ren: Over here!

We ran over, found a man, who was coughing up blood. He seemed to have a stab wound to his lower intestine. He was somehow still conscious.

Ruby: What happened here?

Guard: Bandits… once they had looted and created a bit of chaos, they ran. The fear they had created stayed, and drew the grimm straight to us. We didn't stand a chance against the two consecutive attacks.

Jaune: Were there any other survivors?

He shook his head. We stepped back.

Ruby: Ok. I can run ahead and try to fetch help.

Jaune: Nora, Rocket, Ren and I can take turns carrying him.

Rocket: We'll have to be quick. The longer we wait, the less of a chance he has-

Ren: Guys?

We looked over. The guard was already dead, completely limp where he had been leaning. Our group was silent. We had experienced death on large scales, but it seems a close and personal death can be much worse than thousands of deaths of strangers. The man we had been talking with easily only a few seconds earlier was gone.

Ruby: Should we at least bury him?

Ren: We should go. It's not safe here.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once we were back on the road, we were silent for a couple more hours, but it wasn't like the previous silence. This silence was more worried. The bandits were still out there, and we were only five teenagers. They probably wouldn't even hesitate to attack us. To make things worse, we had planned to stop there for the night but instead had to move on. It looked like it was about to start raining. Fortunately, Ruby know how to cheer anyone up.

Ruby: Ok, at least we're pretty close to the next town. Hee… gun… ban… ana…?

Ren: Higanbana. It's a village with a famous inn.

Ruby: Meaning no more sleeping in the rain!

Jaune: Assuming it's still there…

Rocket: It should be. According to the notes, this town is actually pretty big.

Jaune: You know, we've had a rough last few days, but I think things are finally starting to turn around. I mean, I really thought we'd be seeing a lot more grimm.

Ruby: Yep! Let's keep moving onwards!

Rocket, Nora, Jaune, and Ren: To Higanbana!

Ruby: To Heegunban... bun...? um... banana?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Qrow sat at a bar in Higanbana, that had a window overlooking the inn next-door. He watched as team RRNJR checked in. As he was watching, a waitress placed a cup of vodka next to him.

Qrow: Um… I didn't-

Waitress: From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf, but I went ahead and gave you tops. Lucky you.

Qrow watched as the waitress walked away. He knew who she was talking about.

Qrow: Yeah. Lucky me...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Blake had been riding the boat for a couple of days. It was a massive cruise ship, that had been repurposed as a cheaper way to travel between kingdoms than airships. She was standing at the railing, looking at her ribbon, which had previously been wrapped around her ears for the last 2 years.

Blake: _I guess I won't be needing this, anymore..._

She dropped it into the water and watched it float away. It had soon absorbed so much water, that it sank. She was so lost in her own thought, that she didn't notice the captain walking up to her. He was a grizzled old sailor.

Captain: Travelling alone I see-

Blake whipped around, and almost unsheathed her sword. She stopped, when she realized it was just the captain, who now had his hands raised.

Captain: Now, now, no threat from me. I'm just here to chat.

Blake: And why would you want to do that?

The captain leaned on the railing beside her.

Captain: Well, not many people travel by boat alone these days. After all, it can be a pretty boring trip. But I've found that those who do tend to have a more interesting story.

Blake: Maybe it's just… better for some people to be alone.

As she said that, she heard another noise from behind her, as spun around to find a couple of kids, running by innocently. Her hand came back down from her sword hilt over her shoulder.

Captain: Maybe, but with your paranoia, a few friendly faces sure wouldn't hurt.

Blake: Who says I'm paranoid?

Captain: No one... I'll leave you be.

And with that, he walked away. After a couple seconds, he turned back for one last comment.

Captain: Just… be warned. These trips can get awfully boring.

As he turned away again, Blake sensed someone watching her. She quickly turned around and thought saw a quick flash of brown in her peripheral vision, but no one was there.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Omniscient

Yang was bored. There wasn't any other way to put it. Without her arm, things around the house had gotten pretty boring. Now that she was at least out of her bed, there still wasn't really anything she could do except watch tv. So, she turned on the tv.

Reporter 1: Try as they might, local huntsman can't seem to get a hold over the school grounds.

Yang: _Don't want to hear any more from that guy..._

Reporter 2: Although the fail-safes have supported communication within the kingdom, global communications are still down-

Yang: _That part is a bit obvious since the biggest cell tower in existence has just fallen..._

Reporter 3: Reports have just come in that high ranking, white fang official, Adam Taurus was in fact at the attack. Any and all attempts to take him into custody have been met with brutal force from faunas'.

_Yang: The reports are just now coming in?_

Just then, the door behind Yang opened, and her father walked in, with his arms full of groceries, along with one box that didn't really fit in with the others. It had Atlas' symbol on it.

Tai: I'm home!

Yang: Hey dad.

Tai: Guess what came in today?

Yang: What?

Before he responded, he set down everything he was carrying. He picked up the box with the Atlas logo on it.

Tai: I can't wait for you to try this…

He set the box down in front of her. Yang hesitated.

Yang: For… me?

Tai: For you and you only. I thought I would have had to call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own.

Yang opened the box, revealing a robotic arm, and a holder that attached to the place her arm used to be.

Tai: I called general Ironwood, and before I could even say anything, he said he already had his best team of scientists working on it.

Yang just looked at it, and then glanced at the stump. It looked like it would fit perfectly.

Tai: So… are you going to try it on?

Yang: Maybe later… I'm kind of tired right now.

Tai: Oh… Ok.

Yang walked upstairs, after calling down one last goodnight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Qrow slowly walked upstairs, really not wanting to listen to his sister.

?: Hello, brother.

Sitting at the table, was that same woman who saved Yang's life on the train, back in volume 2, which I know you've totally reread like 30 times, right?

Qrow: Hello, Raven.

Qrow glanced at the table where her grimm mask was right in his spot.

Raven: Fine.

She slid it over, and he sat down.

Qrow: So, what do you want?

Raven: A girl can't just visit her family?

Qrow: A girl can, but I know you're not, so what's going on?

Raven: Does she have it?

Qrow: Did you know that Yang lost her arm?

Raven: What? Get back on subject-

Qrow: Rhetorical question. I know you know. I just think it's funny how you mention family, and then move on to act like your own daughter doesn't exist.

Raven: I SAVED her!

Qrow: Once! Because that was your rule, right? Real mom of the year material, sis.

Raven: I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me. Does Salem have it?

Qrow: I thought you weren't interested in all of that?

Raven: I just want to know what we're up against!

Qrow: And which "we" are you referring to?

Raven was silent, collecting her thoughts.

Qrow: You know, you should come back. The only way to beat her is to work together. All of us.

Raven: You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them!

Qrow: They were bandits, thieves, killers…

Raven: They were our family!

Qrow: You have a very skewed perception of that word.

Raven: I lead our people now! And as leader, I will do anything to ensure our survival.

Qrow: I saw. The people of Shion saw too.

Raven: The weak die. The strong survive. Those are the rules of this world.

Qrow: Well, you certainly have something, or someone, strong on your side. I've seen the damage.

Raven: We couldn't have known that the village would still be scared enough to attract the grimm.

Qrow: I'm not talking about the grimm, and I'm not talking about you, either.

Raven: If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about.

Qrow: I also don't know where the Spring Maiden is, but if you do, I need you to tell me.

Raven: And why would I do that?

Qrow: Because without her, we're all going to die.

Raven: And which "we" are you referring to?

With that, Raven left. A reddish glow lit up the upper floor for a couple seconds before everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Qrow heard a crash of glassware hitting the floor. He turned around and saw the waitress with a terrified look in her eyes. Qrow lifted his glass.

Qrow: Make this one a double.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Omniscient

Weiss had been sitting in her room for very long time. She just sat there in silence. It had been probably 5 weeks since her father had dragged her back to Atlas, away from her friends. Her father had come for her way before either Rocket, Ruby or Yang had woken up, so she didn't even know anything about what had become of them. She had seen Blake run away. Now, she was thinking about the possibilities. That was when Klein, the butler, walked into her room. He was the only person she had opened up to since her return, meaning he was only one there who knew about the adventures of team RRWBY.

Klein: Mrs. Schnee? Your father has requested you come to his office.

To most kids, that would be what they were told if they got in trouble, but it was ordinary for Weiss' father to call her in like that. They weren't exactly a normal family.

Weiss: Tell him I'll be right there, Klein.

Klein nodded, and closed the door again. Weiss started to get moving. She slowly walked through the manor. Unfortunately, her father, Jacques' office was on the opposite side of the manor. She passed by a picture of _that_ suit of armor. The armor her father had forced her to fight.

Weiss: _Maybe his office's location is more fortunate than I think…_

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice her little brother, Whitely, until she almost ran into him.

?: Hello sister! It's nice to see you out of your room for a change!

Weiss: Oh! Hello Whitley. You seem to be in a cheery mood.

Whitley: We had eggs benedict for breakfast. You know how that's my favorite.

Weiss: You seem… different…

Whitely: And you've been away! I haven't stopped growing since you've been gone. You have to remember that you've grown, too. You're becoming more like Winter every day. But anyways, that isn't why I stopped to talk. I came to warn you.

Weiss: Warn me?

Whitley: I heard that father had called for you. I also heard him arguing with someone in his study.

Weiss: Mother?

Whiteley: No, I'm pretty sure it was a man. The voice was too deep to be mother's, and she's already drinking in the garden. Anyways, good luck! We shouldn't keep him waiting.

Weiss: Thank you. So, I guess I'll see you around.

And with that, they passed each other. Weiss was close to the study, and she could already hear yelling. She recognized the second voice as Ironwood. She went ahead and walked in.

Ironwood: And that's why-

As the door shut, they both noticed Weiss.

Ironwood: Sorry, I didn't notice you there, Weiss.

He turned back to her father.

Ironwood: We'll continue this later.

Turning back to Weiss, his expression softened.

Ironwood: I just want to let you know that the way you fought was very noble. There will always be a place for you at Atlas academy.

Jacques: Do you need Klien to show you out?

Ironwood: No, I think I can find my way to the exit. I've been shown it enough for that.

After he left, Weiss had spaced out.

Jacques: Have you forgotten all your manners since you've been out at Beacon?

Weiss: No, I'm sorry father.

Jacques: Can you believe them?! They want to ban all dust exports from Atlas, at least until things "calm down". Just in case someone declares war… You can't trust those politician types. They're always only after the biggest profit.

Weiss: _Well, so are you…_ If it means anything, I trust him.

Jacques: Yes, yes… of course you do… Anyways, I didn't call you in here to talk politics. I called you here because the Schnee Dust Company will be hosting a charity concert in a couple weeks. I was hoping you would perform.

Weiss: _I thought we weren't going to talk politics?_

Jacques: I mean, we need to get the people on our side! Imagine that! A Schnee, defending another kingdom in danger! I think it would make a lot of people happy.

Weiss: Are you asking me, or telling me?

She hadn't actually meant to say that…

Jacques: I think it would make a lot of people happy.

Weiss: I'll start practicing.

Jacques: Thank you. That's all, you're dismissed.

She sighed. They are nothing like a normal family.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Omniscient

Blake was still sitting at the railing of the ship, by herself as per usual. She had felt eyes on her sporadically for a while now. This time, it got on her nerves too much. She spun around, sword out.

Blake: Who's there?

She saw a cloaked figure duck away, a second too late. Finally, she had at least seen her stalker. That brown cloak... It must have been the blur of brown she had seen before. But still, who would be following her? The white fang? No, they should have any interest in just following her like this. If they've been following her since the fall, than they would have had plenty of chances to kill or capture her, but they haven't tried. Before Blake could investigate further, though, something stirred in the water around them. The boat shook violently, and a serpentine figure rose up in front of the ship.

Captain: By the gods…

The alarm was raised, and people began frantically running all around the ship.

Captain: All hand to battle stations!

First-mate: Sir! We've never fought something this big!

She was right about that. The dragon was longer than the ship.

Captain: We've never even seen something this big… but we'll give her a fight, nonetheless!

As the cannon began thundering around her, Blake ran forward and jumped off the front railings to fight the dragon. It wasn't expecting an individual attack and actually got hit. Unfortunately for Blake, her sword could barely make a dent. She threw everything she had into her attacks, but it still did nothing. She landed back on the decks and recovered. She had hurt her shoulder during one of the attacks, when a crew member hadn't seen her, and consequently almost hit her with a cannon.

Captain: Prepare the heavy cannon!

Suddenly, part of the deck opened up, and a massive cannon was revealed. The dragon responded by tucking in its fins, and opening up wings. The aerial battle began. It started by dodging the cannon fire that started immediately after it transformed. While the cannon was reloading, it flew straight at the front of the ship, where Blake was. It opened its mouth, and began charging some sort of laser. Blake stood up a little straighter and got ready to fight. Right before it fired, something jumped on her shoulders and used her as a springboard. Luckily, she had recovered enough, meaning it didn't do any further damage. She looked up, to see that cloaked figure she had seen earlier. The cloak fell off, revealing Sun. He summoned his light clones, which each grabbed a… whisker? I don't know what that is, but they grabbed it and used it to pull the dragon's head up.

Blake: Sun?! What are you doing here?!

Sun was now riding the dragon like a very incompetent cowboy.

Sun: Oh, you know. Just hanging out-

The dragon finally threw him off, and he was sent flying directly at a rock poking out of the water nearby. Blake saw his trajectory and quickly reacted. She grappled off the top of the ship and swung herself to intercept him. She caught him and landed.

Sun: My hero-

Immediately, she dropped him.

Blake: You're not supposed to be here!

Sun: Oh yeah? Well, it looks like you could use all the help you can get.

Blake: Just shut up and fight.

Sun stood up and quickly saluted.

Sun: Yes ma'am!

Blake got back on the ship, and managed to overhear the first-mate-

First-mate: Sir! We can't land a hit, it's moving too fast. We've lost the starboard defenses as well.

Captain: No good news?

He thought about the situation, before deciding on a plan. When he looked outside, he saw Blake about to get blasted by another laser. Right before it fired, though, Sun blocked it with his staff.

Captain: Huntsmen! It's too fast. If you could clip its wings, and draw it out towards the bow, we can take it!

Blake glanced at Sun, trying to think of a plan.

Sun: I mean… you're the one with the sword.

The dragon flew back around, right in front of them.

Sun: It's now or never!

He summoned more clones. The first three sprang him up into the air, then went up themselves. The last one judo-threw Blake straight up. She ran into another one midair, which threw her into another clone, which finally threw her at Sun. He got ready to throw her, but instead got a foot to the face as she landed on his shoulders and jumped off. She stopped moving upwards, and time seemed to stop, as she realized how high up she was. Sun might have gone a bit over-kill on the height… She started going down, but the dragon realized she was there. It turned upwards, and let loose a barrage of lasers. All of them missed. Blake pulled out her sword, and land on one of the dragon's wings. Running down it, she dragged her sword the entire way it, ripping it. The dragon, suddenly losing thrust from one side, lurched. This motion was just enough to throw Blake off. Sun saw her fall and quickly calculated trajectories. He ran out to a chain of rocks and got ready, slicking back his hair. He caught Blake. The force of her fall caused the rock underneath him to crack. She looked up.

Sun: This is the part where you say it.

She just glared. She didn't get to for very long, though, since the dragon crashed into the rocks, which they now noticed were just stacked somehow. The rock underneath them started to go down.

Sun: Ok, maybe later!

They both started running as the dragon knock out rocks beneath them. They jumped and barely landed on the last rock, which wasn't on a physically impossible rock stack. The dragon stopped level with them and charged it's thunder breath. Blake and Sun braced for the pain when the ship suddenly ran into the dragon. The front had actually pierced the dragon's skin, but it wasn't dead ye-

Captain: Fire!

The heavy cannon fired, and the dragon was split in two by a massive explosion. Blake and Sun both breathed a sigh of relief. Sun raised his hand for a high-five.

Sun: Yah! Up top!

Blake spun around, her hand already up. The thing is, it wasn't aimed at Sun's hand.

_Slap!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Omniscient

A young farmhand walked into his room. He had just finished a hard day of work, and he was exhausted. Even in his drained state, he had the urge to stand up. Not seeing why not, he did. Then, he walked over to the mirror. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he was.

?: Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin.

Startled, the farmahand fell over, backwards. Luckily, he landed on a pile of hay. Quickly looking around the room, he saw that it was still as empty as it had been when he had entered. That being said, where had the voice come from?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang opened her eyes and saw fire. She was standing in the crumbling ruins of the cafeteria. She looked down, to find that she had the Ember Celica on. When she looked back up, she found Adam, across the room, staring at her. He slowly began to advance. Yang, not knowing anything else that might help, began shooting at him. A constant stream of rockets was fired, but none hit. They all passed right through him. She realized their insignificance and began shooting faster. The only problem was that the Ember Celica had disappeared. She blinked, and Adam was right in front of her. He had one of his psychopathic grins plastered on his face. She heard the sword unsheathe as the world faded around her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang woke with a start. She was laying in bed, fully dressed since it was a bit difficult for her to change. She heard voices downstairs, and decided to investigate. She walked downstairs, apparently in the middle of a story.

Port: Then in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was only a teacher's assistant and I didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!

Tai: Yah, we just told him it was a kilt. He had never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!

The room erupted into laughter. The only ones there were Professors Port and Oobleck (Oobleck: Doctor!), and Tai.

Oobleck: You are an absolutely terrible human being!

Tai: Hey, the girls all said he had nice legs! I did the jerk a favor! Anyways, that's not even the best part. Then-

Port: Like what you see?

Yang then bore witness to the most comical scene in the history of Remnant. Port had one of his legs on the table, barely keeping balance, all for the sake of the joke.

Port: Wooooooaaa-

Remember how I said he was barely keeping his balance? Scratch that. He lost it. The room also lost any remaining silence. Yang barely giggled. It was enough for them to notice her.

Oobleck: Oh! Ms. Xiao Long!

Port: Sorry, I didn't see you there.

Port had stood up from being on the floor, and motioned towards the table.

Port: Please, pull up a chair.

Oobleck: Yes yes, please.

Yang: No, I think I'm good.

Instead, she sat on the counter, next to her dad.

Yang: So, what are you all doing here?

Oobleck: Contrary to popular belief, teachers do, in fact, have lives outside the classroom.

Port: You see, Glynda is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory, but Mistral wasn't built in a day, and neither will Beacon.

Tai: Ok, can I get back to the story now?

Oobleck: Yes yes, please do.

Tai: So, there we were, staring at Qrow, wearing a SKIRT, when Oz went up, and said, "It's time to work on our landing strategy"!

Once again, the room erupted into laughter.

Oobleck: The Branwen twins have always been… interesting, to say the least.

Port: That didn't seems to stop young Tai. . .

Tai: Dude. She's right here.

Port: Oh, she's fought Grimm in the wilderness. I think she's old enough to take a couple of jabs at her old man.

Yang: I am also in the room, and can be spoken to directly. I think I am also old enough to be considered an "adult" at this point.

Tai: Adult or not, you still have a long way to go before you're ready for the outside world.

Yang had heard that phrase too many times.

Yang: Does every father figure ever have the same 3 condescending phrases?!

Tai: Yes, but we only use them when we mean them!

Port and Oobleck glanced at each other. They had figured out that this hadn't come out of nowhere. It was probably a built up argument that had slowly grown over time. After all, Yang had a tendency to try to break through a situation, while Tai had already lost someone like Yang because of that tendency.

Yang: Is that so?

Tai: As a matter of fact, it is! If you honestly think you're ready for the outside world, well, then it appears you lost a few brain cells along with that arm!

The room went silent. He had just insulted his own daughter, using an injury she had PTSD from.

Yang: You… jerk!

She playfully punched his arm, and they both laughed. Port and Oobleck quizzically glanced at each other again. The thing they knew, was that Yang did in fact have anger problems. What they didn't know, was that she knew when she lost an argument and could easily get over it.

Oobleck: So, are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?

Yang and Tai started laughing harder.

Port: But seriously… Why haven't you put on the arm yet?

Oobleck: Yes, a piece of Atlas technology being handed out like that is a rare occurrence.

Yang sat silently for a second, collecting her thoughts. She already knew the answer, she just didn't know how to put it.

Yang: I guess… I'm just scared. Not necessarily at the arm itself, but at the constant reminder. I lost a part of me. A part that I'm never getting back.

The room was silent. Tai broke it after what felt like an eternity.

Tai: You're right. You're not getting it back. But will you let that fear hold you where you were, or will you move forward in spite of it?

Port: Fear is something that everyone has to deal with at some point. Why even I find myself struggling with that emotion from time to time.

Yang: Really.

Oobleck leaned over towards Yang, and whispered-

Oobleck: He's scared of mice…

Port: They bring only DISEASE AND FAMINE!

Yang broke and started laughing almost uncontrollably.

Port: And don't even get me started on their tails!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang: Good night, everyone.

She walked back up the stairs. When she walked into her room she once more came face to face with the arm. Putting on the arm would mean facing her PTSD full force. She hesitated. Then, she heard voices from outside, so she walked over to her window.

Port: Thanks for having us, especially through everything going on right now for you.

Oobleck: Yes, yes. If you don't mind me asking, how is Ms. Rose? Have you heard anything from her?

A shadow of sorrow passed over his face.

Tai: No, nothing yet.

Port: Have you ever thought about going after her? Chasing her home?

Tai: Yeah, but I have… other things that need to be taken care of first.

He looked back up at Yang's window. She quickly got out of the way. She knew what she had to do.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Rocket

We were back on the road, and there wasn't going to be another town for quite a while. Meaning more camping in the rain, which had been pretty constant since we had left Higanbana. We trudged on, familiarly with our heads down and silent. Ruby was the first one to notice the town in front of us.

Ruby: Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to come across another town for a while?

Rocket: We're… not. This one isn't on the map.

Nora ran ahead and climbed a rock to look over the walls.

Nora: Are those buildings… destroyed?

Jaune: Not again!

We all ran into the city. All except for Ren, who walked casually behind us, starting to recognize things.

Ruby: Any survivors?

Jaune: None over here!

Nora: I don't see anyone…

Ren: You won't find anyone.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Ren: This place… Oniyuri… It was started by wealthy businessmen who were sick of the Mistral government. They decided to start their own city with their own rules. Imagine it as a Mountain Glenn if it was never finished. Many people believed it would be the future. I know my parents did.

Jaune: Then… what happened?

Ren: What always happens...

He brushed aside some leaves, revealing a scratch mark on the walls of a nearby building.

Ren: The Grimm.

Jaune: Come on. Let's get out of here.

We started walking when Ren stopped us.

Ruby: Wha-

I silenced her with a look. I was starting to hear it too. Rapid footsteps. Ren and I got out our weapons, with the rest of the groups following suit, confused. We heard the maniacal giggling echo from every direction before a man jumped over walls in a single jump. While he was still in the air, he targeted Ruby and began firing. I moved in front of her, and blocked the bullets. He landed, and immediately kicked at Nora and Ren, who ducked underneath. Jaune and I ran forward and both sliced at the man. I sliced underhand and he sliced overhand. The man blocked both, I quickly disengaged and reversed the blade to try an overhand cut. I got a punch to the gut, followed by an uppercut. The impact lifted me up into the air, and then he kicked, launching me through a nearby wall.

Ruby: Rocket!

She charged at the man, who simply backflipped through the building behind him. When the dust cleared he was lightly perched on a support beam.

Jaune: Who… who are you?

?: Who I am matters not to you…

He pointed to Ren.

?: Nor to you…

He pointed at Nora.

?: Nor to- actually, you do interest me.

He had pointed at Jaune when he said this.

?: But no. Who I am only matters… to you.

He pointed at Ruby.

Ruby: What?

?: Oh, you actually have no idea! How exciting this must be for you!

Ruby: What is this about?! Torchwick? The White Fang?

?: Only pieces and pawns. My heart belong solely to our Queen!

Ruby: Cinder?

?: Only in her wildest DREAMS!

Ruby: Well… what do you want?

Rocket: _Let's just keep him talking._

?: Oh, my dear Rose, I've come to whisk you away!

Nora and Ren stepped defensively in front of Ruby.

Nora: You're going to have to get through all of us to get her.

That maniacal laugh rang out once more.

?: HAHA… Good.

And with that, he jumped down, crashing into Jaune's shield, sending him flying. The man had propelled himself back into the air with how he had hit Jaune's shield and now landed in front of Nora. Ren tried to cut at him while he was distracted, but was easily blocked. Ruby took the second the man was distracted, by quickly reloading. Within a second after, she aimed and quickly fired. Nora was sent flying by the impact.

?: Today is just not your day…

He looked up and saw that no one was frustrated, or even worried for Nora. He turned around, and, too fast for the average human eye, Nora ran behind him, just out of his vision, and prepared to hit him. The impact created a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed the man, still standing. Nora's hammer had been stopped by what appeared to be a stinger. He pushed off, landing on a building. The brown traveling coat he had had on floated away, revealing white cloth underneath.

Ren: He… he's a faunas?

The man simply sneered and jumped back to ground, back and fighting. He started by charging at Ruby, when suddenly, a black katana came out of nowhere, spinning right in front of his face. I quickly followed. Before now, I had just been standing back and recovering from getting kicked through a wall. Now, I grabbed the sword, which had just bounced off an adjacent wall, and sliced at him. He easily blocked, but then my semblance slightly kicked in, letting me move quickly. To the people recounting the story, they would say that we were both moving like a blur. Sparks flew. In the last second of strength I had left, he landed a blow. I was sent flying into that same building. My last sight was the man pulling back his tail for a strike at Ruby. It began moving forward. I blacked out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

There was an explosion of rubble, coming from the building Ruby was standing next to. There was a clang of metal. Ruby opened her eyes, to see a new arrival, with dusty black hair and a giant sword, which he had just placed in between the stinger and Ruby.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Omniscient

Qrow opened his eyes and smiled at Ruby.

Qrow: Hey.

Tyrion disengaged and jumped back.

Tyrion: Qrow Branwen! A true huntsman has entered the fray.

Tyrion mock-bowed and Qrow glanced back at Ruby.

Ruby: I don't know. This guy is weird.

Qrow: Look, pal, I don't know who you are, but I need you to leave my niece alone

Tyrion: I'm afraid that's not quite possible. My Queen has asked for this girl, and so take her, I must.

Ruby: Queen?

Qrow: Salem…

Ruby: Who?

Tyrion: Well, I think that's enough chat for now.

He crouched down, ready to take full advantage of all points of contact.

Qrow: Took the words right out of my-

He was cut off as Tyrion charged. Their movements were sporadic, with no clear pattern as they jumped around. It was now clear that Tyrion had been toying with team RRNJR during their fight. If he was capable of such speeds while fighting Qrow, he could have easily taken down all of them in an instant. Soon, Ren and Nora snapped to their senses and jumped in to help Qrow. Immediately Tyrion was fighting all of them at once. At one point, Tyrion went for an overhand strike at Nora. Immediately, Qrow was there, blocking it.

Qrow: Stay back! Don't get near.

As they continued fighting, Ruby had an idea.

Ruby: Fine!

She quickly scrambled up the side of a building, and tried to aim at Tyrion. The only problem, was that they were moving everywhere as they fought. Then, it happened. One slip in his guard. The sword stuck into a wall across the courtyard. Tyrion walked up to Qrow. He was about to start talking, when a bullet went right in front of his face. He began swatting the bullets out of the air with his tail.

Tyrion: Wow, and to think tha- AGH

Qrow's fist met his face. Tyrion's mind couldn't decide whether to fight back in kind, or finish him off while he doesn't have a weapon. I mean, normally he likes to play with his prey, but Qrow is no ordinary fighter, and could become a problem if le-

Qrow grabbed his sword, still in the wall. Tyrion smiled. Immediately he was off. Qrow jumped over the first attack, and landed on his sword. He pulled a lever, causing his sword to shift up, and block Tyrion's back-handed slice. The shotgun was now revealed, and he promptly fired. The force of the blast launched him up the wall, and also dislodged his sword. He landed on the roof of the house, just made up of wood beams. Tyrion also jumped up, but stepped on a cracked plank, causing him to fall. Qrow took this opportunity to jump and get a powerful ground-pound on Tyrion, but the tail came out of the building and wrapped around his leg, dragging him in. Ruby's view was obscured, so she jumped back to ground. Suddenly, Qrow burst out the side of the building. His sword was ahead of him, and stuck into the ground. He went flying by it, and grabbed it, swinging himself around and back to his feet. His aura broke. Tyrion dashed out of the building and attacked Qrow once more. His aura also broke. While their weapons were locked, Ruby attacked Tyrion from behind. Without looking, he blocked it, and pushed her back.

Tyrion: Do you wish to be taken? Wish granted.

He pushed Qrow back for a second and dodged his next attack, making a dash straight for Ruby. Qrow moved and stood in his way. Tyrion reengaged, and Ruby once again attacked after he had already locked weapons with Qrow.

Qrow: Ruby! Stay out of this!

Ruby: This is my fight too!

Qrow: No, it's not that. It's-

Ruby was kicked back, but landed on her feet. The problem was where she landed. She heard rumbling and looked up. The overhang she had landed under shuddered, and fell. She braced. The impact never came. Qrow had, in an instant, cut through all of the logs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

But he didn't see the next part coming. Luckily, I did. I blinked over and deflected the faunus' tail which he had tried to hit Ruby with. I heard a gasp from behind me. The tail had changed course after I deflected it, and it hit Qro directly in the stomach. Time seemed to stop. No one knew what to do. I did.

Rocket: Petalburst!

The hours of training team attacks paid off, and we, in sync, scissored the man's tail off.

Tyrion: AGH! You… you…

He suddenly realized how outnumbered he was. Qrow wasn't badly injured, so he could still fight. Now Nora, Ren, and Jaune moved in between him and us.

Tyrion: You will pay.

And with that, he turned tail and ran. Qrow doubled over.

Ruby: Are you ok!?

Qrow: I'll live. He barely grazed me.

Nora: Who was that?!

Ren: And why were they after Ruby?

There was a moment of silence.

Ruby: Qrow… what's going on?

He breathed heavily for a few seconds, recovering.

Qrow: What's your favorite fairy tale?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

As the group walked away, and ominous purple ooze dripped out of the disembodied tail. The troubles for team QRRNJR (The Q is silent) had only just begun.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV: Omniscient

Sun: Don't worry, and enjoy the rest of the trip. We got this.

He waved to the other passengers as they walked away.

Sun: It's like they've never seen a fight before…

He turned back to the form of Blake, sitting on the railing.

Sun: So… now that that's all over, hello!

Blake: Sun, why are you here?

He sighed.

Sun: Do you mean metaphysically, or…

She just glared at him.

Sun: Ok, I'll take that as a no.

Blake: Just get to the point.

Sun: Look. I saw you leave. You didn't even say goodbye. You just… you made sure everyone was fine and then left. But then, I understood everything. I figured out why you left.

Blake: So then, let's hear it. Why did I leave?

Sun: You're going on a one-woman rampage against the white fang!

Blake: What?!

Sun: You've always felt that the fight against the white fang was your fight so-

Blake: You're wrong, Sun. You're so, so wrong.

Sun: Well, then what are you doing?

Blake: I don't want to fight anyone. I left to rest, recover, and see my family.

Sun: Then why not do that with your friends?

Blake: Oh yeah? Well, what about your team? I assume Sage, Scarlett, and Neptune aren't hiding below deck.

Sun: You think I could ever get Neptune on a boat?

She gave him the ever-so-familiar glare.

Sun: They went home to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up. It's not the first time I've left them to ride a boat.

The silence stretched for a moment.

Sun: So, if we're not attacking the white fang, where are we going?

Blake: How did you get on the boat without knowing where it's going?

Sun just shrugged.

Blake: I'm going home. To Menagerie.

Sun: Well I'm coming with you!

Blake glanced at him questioningly.

Sun: The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it yourself! And even if you're not going after the white fang, that doesn't mean they aren't going to go after you. Also, I'm kind of already on the boat.

Blake looked out and smiled.

Blake: There's really no stopping you…

Sun: Nope! This'll be great! I've never been to Menagerie before, it'll be a regular journey to the east!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They stepped off the boat, and Sun was completely blown away as he looked around.

Sun: Wow... I've never seen this many faunas in one place before… In fact, I haven't seen this many people in one small area before.

Blake: This is the one place anyone can be welcome, no matter who you are.

They set off but only were able to move slowly, because of the dense crowds.

Sun: Is it always so… crowded?

Blake: Well, that's what tends to happen when you take an entire species and shove them onto an island that's 2/3s desert.

Sun: What? You guys have that much extra space?! Why waste it? A desert never hurt anyone.

Blake: These aren't like the deserts in Vacuou, Sun. These deserts are dangerous. Filled with evolved Grimm that have some of the deadliest venom in the world.

Sun: So… they gave us a crappy island in the middle of nowhere to try and shut us up.

Blake: Pretty much.

Sun: Huh. Jerks.

They continued walking.

Blake: They might have just given us a "crappy island", but we made due. We did the best with what we had. We made a society that accepts all, a society for us.

As she said this, they reached the top of a hill, that gave a perfect view of most of the town they were in.

Blake: This is Kua-Kuana, my hometown.

Looking out across the town, it was beautiful. It was far less technologically built than any other city Sun had seen, but it still had a traditional feeling you couldn't get from those modernized cities.

Sun: Wow… I take it all back. This place is great! Who would ever want to leave?

Blake: That's not the point, Sun! We wanted equality! To be treated like regular people! Instead, we were given an island and told to make due.

Sun: So, which one's yours? Is it that one? Oh! How about that one over there? I like the paint job…

As he guessed, he pointed at the different houses. Blake just grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to point at the correct one. It was the chief's house. He pointed at her, and then back to the house. She nodded. HIs mind broke.

Sun: Whaaaaaa…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They arrived at the house and walked up to the main door. Blake reached for the iron knocker, but hesitated.

Sun: This is why we're here, right?

Blake: It's just… been a while since I've been here.

Sun: Wait… when did you leave?

Blake: Um… around 6 years? 7 years ago? I can't quite remember.

She turned back around. The iron knocker made a resounding boom, that echoed in their ears.

Sun: Well, that's not ominous or anything.

Then, the door squeaked open. In the doorway was a smaller woman, dressed in finer clothing than the other people around the island. Sun's assumption that this was the chief's house was all but confirmed.

?: Hello- Blake?!

Blake: Hey… mom...

?: Kali? Who's there?

Behind Blake's mom, was a bear of a man. His harsh expression softened when he saw Blake.

?: Blake?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back at the Xiao Long household, Tai was watering the sunflowers. As he was standing there, he heard the door open. Yang stepped out, and blocked the sun with her right arm. Her new arm.

Tai: Alright. Now we can begin.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV: Omniscient

The Belladonna family plus Sun were sitting around a low table drinking tea. After a couple awkward minutes of Sun stumbling around words and Blake's father assuming the worst meanings to what he said, Sun discovered that her father's name was Ghira

Ghira: And what's that supposed to mean?

Sun: Um… on the dance floor!

Ghira: Why were you watching her dance?

Blake just had her face buried in her hands at this point.

Sun: It was the school dance! We were dancing togethe-

Just then, a boom saved him from having to continue.

Ghira: Give me a second. I forgot about this…

After he left, Blake finally said something.

Blake: Who was that?

Kali: oh, it's nothing. It's just a meeting with the white fang.

At that, Sun and Blake both almost dropped their cups. They quickly set them down, and started running towards the front door.

Sun: Those psychos are here, too?!

They ran through the door, and into the front room.

Ghira: Is something wrong?

Standing in the doorway, were two people in matching red robes.

Blake: Why are you talking to these people?!

Ghira: What do you mean? This is Corsec and Fennec. They're the white fang representatives in Menagerie.

Blake gathered her thoughts, but before she could tal-

Sun: Wait, you seriously don't know?!

Ghira: Know what?

Blake: The white fang was at the fall of Beacon. They slaughtered innocent civilians and released grimm into the school.

Ghira turned back to the representatives.

Ghira: Is this true?

They glanced at each other.

Corsec: I'm afraid it is.

Blake Don't act li-

Ghira: That's enough, Blake. Explain yourselves.

Fennec: Actually, that was the reason we originally scheduled this meeting. We wanted to assure to you that Adam's agenda does not follow the will of High Leader Khan.

Corsec: As you are all probably aware, Adam has always been more… violent than others. He never believed humans and faunas were equal. Instead, he believes that faunas are the dominant race.

Fennec: The way he has gone about being heard is not good. We will be sending you a full list from Sienna on everything he has done that is against her will, and what she is planning to do in response.

Ghira: Ok. Thank you. I'll read it over later, but first I would like to have some time to spend with my daughter.

Corsec: But of course!

Fennec: Ah, yes. We were upset when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, Blake.

Corsec: But we do understand. After all, this can be a wearying fight.

Blake: Who said I'm done fighting?

Ghira: If you have nothing else to say, gentlemen, I'd like to go back to catching up with my daughter.

Fennec: As you wish.

Ghira closed the door. The room was silent for a second as they thought about the conversation. Only for a second, though.

Sun: So, those guys were creepy.

Ghira: I really don't like you.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The two white fang representatives were walking away from the Belladonna's house, discussing the previous conversation.

Corsec: This could be bad.

Fennec: Should we inform Adam?

Corsec: Yes, let's.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Qrow: So… no questions?

Jaune: Of course we have questions, it's just a lot to take in.

They had left Oniyuri and immediately set up a camp. There, they tended to Rocket and Qrow's injuries. After he was all patched up, Qrow decided he would explain everything to everyone.

Ren: So, there are 4 maidens, that don't need dust to use magic. To keep the power alive, whenever a maiden dies, the power is transferred to a female they love.

Qrow: The last one in their thoughts. Important distinction.

Jaune: And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha. Turn her in to one of them.

Qrow: The last maiden had been attacked. Somehow, they stole some of that power without killing her. We feared if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well.

Jaune: So you forced it on Pyrrha.

Qrow: We gave her the facts, and let her decide. You were there, you heard her.

With that, Jaune stood up in a huff, and stepped away. I knew I needed to change the conversation.

Rocket: So… why did they target Beacon? The school had to have been difficult to attack.

Qrow: Let me tell you another story. So, before humans roamed Remnant, there were two gods. One older and one younger. The older loved to create life. Plants animals and light were created by the older brother. Meanwhile the younger brother would see all that his brother had made, and hate it. He created destruction. Fire, Famine, and destruction was created to destroy life. But life always returned. Finally, the younger brother decided to create something with his innate desire to destroy. This creation would roam the earth, destroying anything the older brother made.

Ruby: The creatures of grimm?

Qrow: Right. After he made this, the older brother had had enough. He stepped in with an idea. He wanted to work together with his brother, to make something even greater. Their masterpiece. With their power combined, they gave them the ability to create, and destroy. To learn about the world around them, and to choose which path to take. The path of good, or the path of evil. And thus, humans were brought into the world.

Ren: What does that have to do with the schools?

Qrow: You see, those gifts aren't just metaphorical. They exist in a physical form. These 4 relics were given to man, but they need protection. If someone collected all of them, they could change the world directly with their will. Because of this, man made the schools. Their main focus was to raise huntsman, but they also serve another purpose. To protect the relics. This way, the relics are constantly surrounded by trained warriors, and even have an easy method of defence. That way, they kept it all out of "her" hands.

Rocket: Salem?

Qrow: Yes. No one knows where she came from or when she got here, but what we do know, is that if she gets the relics, bad things will happen.

Ruby: That still leaves one question. Why not just travel with us, instead of all this secrecy?

Jaune: Isn't it obvious? He was using us as bait.

Qrow: No, it's something else. It's more complicated than that.

Rocket: Well then, let's hear it.

Qrow: It's late. You kids should go to bed.

Nora: Seriously? NOW you're tired of telling us stories?

Qrow stood up, and walked over to the fire. He began poking it absentmindedly.

Qrow: It's a bit more… embarrassing.

He thought for a few more seconds, before making up his mind.

Qrow: Ok. Have you ever heard that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. Some people can absorb electricity, stop time, or burst into rose petals. My semblance isn't like most people's though. It's always there. I can't turn it off. I bring misfortune. It might be good for in a fight, but it doesn't distinguish between friend, foe, or family. That's why I didn't want to travel with any of you.

He stood up straight again, and began hobbling off into the woods.

Jaune: And where do you think you're going?

Qrow: Just taking a walk.

Ruby: Is there anything else you want to tell us?

Qrow looked up into a nearby tree, and saw a raven, sitting in the tree branch.

Qrow: Not yet.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning, we woke up and stretched.

Ruby: Ok. I think it's about time we get moving today…

She heard coughing, and looked to find the source. It was Qrow, who had been leaning against a nearby tree. He had his hand at his side, holding onto the tiny, bandaged cut. The strange thing was that the clothing around the wound was still wet with blood. The cut should have scabbed over by now was still weeping. He lifted his hand, and we saw the purple stain of poison, also on the bandage.

Ruby: *Gasp*

Qrow: Well, that's unfortunate…

And then he passed out. His breathing stabilized, but I fear that that probably won't last for long.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV: Omniscient

Blake was sitting outside her dad's office. She wanted to go in, but she also didn't want to. She knew the conversation would be awkward. She didn't notice her mom walking up behind her, with a tray of tea.

Kali: You can always go in, you know.

Blake: I… don't want to bother him. He seems busy.

Kali: A father is never too busy for his own daughter.

Blake: One of my friends would definitely disagree with you on that one.

Kali: You haven't really said much, but that boy you brought back loves to run his mouth. I want to hear more about the adventures of team RRWBY. Here.

She handed Blake the tea-set, and walked away. Blake realized what it meant too late.

Blake: Wait! Where are you going?

Her mom had already left.

Ghira: Kali? Is that you?

Blake was shaking, causing the tea-set to emanate a rattling clamor. She walked in as casually as she could. Her dad's back was to her. He began to turn around.

Ghira: Can you set it over he- Oh, Blake!

Blake: Hey, dad…

Ghira: Please, sit down. Do you still prefer sugar in your tea?

Once they were seated on the couch, he began putting it one of the cups.

Blake: No thank you.

Ghira: Oh… um, I'll take this one-

They almost immediately began talking over eachother. Eventually, they didn't even know which cup was which. They just sat, silently.

Ghira: So, how are you doing?

Blake: Fine.

More silence.

Ghira: Don't you think you might need a bit more armor? It doesn't seem like it covers a lot-

Blake: It's fine.

During the silence, Blake had been thinking of how to word her thoughts.

Blake: How…

Ghira: Hmm?

He saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Blake: How can you guys still accept me?

Ghira: What do you mean?

Blake: I shouted at you, I called you cowards… How can you still love me after all of that?

Ghira: You know, your mother and I have never held anything against you.

Blake: I-

?: WooAH!

Sun crashed in through the door, easily breaking it down.

Blake: Sun?!

Sun: Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment. He smiled awkwardly as Blake scowled at him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Weiss was sitting on her bed, with her father pacing in front of her. She had blown up at the concert. It had gone fine, but afterwards was where the problem lied. A guy had flirted with her. She had denied him. She saw a painting of Beacon before it was destroyed. Some sort of post traumatic stress awoke within her, and she couldn't control herself. She fell over, and a glyph had appeared behind her. A summon glyph. It summoned a boarbatusk, which almost killed the poor man that had flirted with her. Because of the way it happened, everyone thought she had tried to kill someone for trying to flirt with her. But anyways, back to the present.

Jacque: This… this is unbelievable! Do you know how much that stunt will cost the company? It'll cost millions! People will stop supporting us. They'll stop buying. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?

Weiss: I want to leave.

Jacque: Oh, so that's all? You think you can just barge in, make a mess of everything, and then leave? I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere.

Weiss: To be fair, it is my company.

Jacque: Is that so? Well not anymore. You are going to be sitting right here in your room. That is, until we can agree on your future.

Weiss: Won't people wonder where the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company went?

Jacque: And that brings me to my main point. You are no longer the heir. Obviously, your experience at Beacon was too much for you, so you honorably passed the role onto your little brother.

Weiss: What?! You… you can't do that!

Jacque: I already have.

And with that, he walked out. For the moment he opened the door, Weiss saw Whitley outside. She immediately barged out.

Weiss: You!

Whitley: Yes, sister?

Weiss: You've been nothing but nice to me since I got back!

Whitley: If loving my older sister is a crime, then I'm afraid I'm guilty.

Weiss: You planned for all of this! You made me feel welcome, so I would do something like this. So YOU would get the company!

Just then, she remembered his words weeks earlier.

Whitley: _You're becoming more like Winter every day!_

Weiss: You never like Winter! You never liked me!

Whitley: It is not a good idea to disobey father. Goodbye.

He turned around, and walked away. Weiss went back into her room, since it's about the only place she could go. Immediately, she fell on her bed, and cried. Then she remembered her friends, and a new determination found itself within her. She clenched her fists, and got to work. First, she needed space, so she cleared out an area. She figured for a large enough area to be available, she would have to move most of the things in her room. She started with the bed. In the middle in the room as it was, it occupied the best place for practice. She angrily gave it a kick. It only moved about an inch.

Weiss: _How out of shape have I gotten?_

She then tried to push it normally, with a little more success. Finally, she figured out how to do it. She walked over to her dresser, and opened the box sitting on top. Sitting inside was Myrtenaster, along with 6 vials of dust. Actually, 5 vials of dust, and one empty vial. She got it out and cast a glyph. Most people in her family could cast glyphs without the use of a conduit for the aura, but she still needed to work on it. She used a motion glyph to pushed the bed around. After moving a couple more things, she surveyed her handiwork. Her first thought was of her father, and how he would disapprove of such a messy room. She quickly threw the thought away and got to practice. She had glyphs to work on.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Slap_

Blake: NO respect for personal space!

Blake was facing Sun outside her dad's office after that rude interruption.

Sun: OW! I said I'm sorry! Look, I swear it was important! Your mom said something weird about the white fang-

Blake: I'm going to stop you right there. I already told you, I'm not fighting the white fang.

Sun: She said that the white fang in Menagerie doesn't wear masks, but I saw one at the market! Look! I'm trying to help!

Blake: I don't WANT your help!

She slapped the scroll out of his hand, launching it into the forest.

Sun: Hey-

?: *Audible gasp*

They turned towards the woods and saw a person in all black. Their small frame made them almost seem like a kid. They had a mask on, but otherwise, their skin was all black. They realized their cover had been blown and ran.

Sun: A freaking NINJA?!

Blake: A spy.

She immediately jumped into the woods after the spy. Sun heard the door open behind him as Blake's mom stepped outside.

Kali: What's going on?

Sun: The white fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm going to bring your daughter back!

Sun jumped back into the woods, leaving Kali standing on the porch, very confused.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake was quickly chasing the white fang member through the woods, jumping from tree to tree. The "ninja" looked back for a second, and barely dodged Sun, who jumped in her general direction. She jumped onto the roof of a nearby house, and began running. Blake quickly followed. The white fang member saw a pipe of what appeared to be gas, and cut it. The motion also revealed her weapon to be some sort of extendable dagger, with a forward-facing blade. The smoke meant that Blake would be able to see what she was running into. Blake still dashed through, even with that risk. She almost ran right into the whip, which came flying out from her right. She ducked under it, and rolled. When she got back up, the white fang member, which, upon closer inspection, was a girl, was pulling out her scroll. That was when Sun chose to burst through the cloud of gas.

Sun: Hands up! I'm not above hit a girl, you kno- WOAH!

She tried to stab him, but he fell back, barely dodging it. Blake ran forward, and whipped the scroll out of the ninja's hand. The ninja started running for it, but Sun tackled her.

Sun: Get the scroll! Someone thinks it's important.

?: Get OFF!

She smashed her head into his face. The force cracked the mask. The girl took 3 more steps, before being tackled again, this time by Sun's clones. Blake noticed there were 4 of them, instead of the previous maximum of 3-

Sun: Stop staring, and GRAB IT!

Blake ran over and picked up the scroll. As if on queue, Sun collapsed from the effort of keeping 4 clones. He quickly recovered and was back on his feet.

Sun: Blake, look out!

The ninja's whip was aimed directly at Blake. She stood up straight. The mask crumbled away.

Blake: Ilia?

Sun: Wait, you know her? But she doesn't even look like a faun- AAGH!

Ilia had turned red and spun around. Her whip extended, stabbing Sun just under his left collarbone. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as an ominous dark red pool formed around the point of impact.

Blake: Sun!

Ilia resumed her previous stance, facing Blake.

Ilia: Give me the scroll.

Blake: How about no?

Ilia turned a dark blue.

Ilia: You shouldn't have come back, Blake.

Ilia threw a smoke bomb and had disappeared once the smoke cleared. Blake stood, stunned for a second. Then Sun moaned, and she remembered what had happened. She ran over and quickly used her sleeve to stop the blood flow.

Blake: Somebody, HELP! Anybody...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

POV: Rocket

We had been walking for a couple more days. Qrow's condition had only been worsening since he passed out on the first day. I had been doing my best as a medic, but I didn't know that incredibly much. I didn't know a way to fully cure him, but I at least knew of a certain mixture of wild herbs in the area that could slow his immune system. That might sound like a terrible idea, but helps, because it slows everything down, including the poison's spread. From what I can tell, as long as it doesn't reach his brain, we should be fine. The problem is that we can't tell how close it is to doing just that. The journey had been a silent one since the campfire. Even Ruby, who could normally cheer the group up even after the most traumatic events, was weighed down by it. That does make sense though. After all, he is her uncle and he did teach her everything she knows. We have been able to make a makeshift stretcher out of duct tape and two sticks. I'm just glad I always brought too much random junk, hence randomly having tape used to repair air-ducts. We came up to another split in the road. This one had signs pointing at Kuroyuri to the left, and Mistral to the right.

Jaune: Look! Mistral!

Rocket: Also look a bit further. That path goes up through the mountains. I don't think he could make the trip.

Ruby: Well, what about that town? It could have a doctor there!

Ren: That town was destroyed years ago.

Rocket: I guess logically, the path could go through the town, and then continue on to Mistral. The only problem is that we won't know for sure without a map. If it doesn't lead to Mistral, then we could lose weeks.

Ruby: I guess we might be able to find something in the rubble of some sort of hospit-

Ren: I'm telling you, you won't find ANYTHING!

Ren was getting angry. There was something he wasn't telling us.

Nora: I have an idea. You 3 can take Qrow through the town. While you're doing that, Ren and I can take the path through the mountains. If we make it before you, we can bring back help. If you guys make it first, at least you can get treatment.

Jaune: I still don't think we should split up.

Suddenly, Qrow stirred.

Qrow: Tai, she's not… she's not coming. Tai! Tai, don't…

Rocket: Whatever we do, we need to do it as fast as possible. He's reaching the next stage.

Ruby: Stage?

Rocket: The poison. If this is the poison I think it is, it tends to have 4 stages. The first stage weakens the victim, hence his loss of consciousness. The next is a series of vivid hallucinations. The 3 third stage consists of a pattern of weakness and pain, into an apparent recovery.

Ruby: Apparent?

Rocket: Every time he seems to recover, he will have a relapse. Each time, it will get worse and worse until stage 4.

Nora: What's stage 4?

Rocket: Death.

Ruby: I don't think we have a choice, then.

Rocket: Logistically speaking, what Nora suggested would be the smartest strategy. Plus, they will be able to see a pretty long way from on top of the mountains.

Jaune: Ok. I don't like it much, but it's all we can do. See you two on the other side.

After saying our goodbyes to Ren and Nora, they started running up the trail to the mountains. Jaune and I picked up the stretcher.

Rocket: Let's get going. We don't know what we might encounter out there.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Oscar walked back into his room after a long day of work to clean himself up. He was about to walk back go to dinner when he hesitated.

Ozpin: Oscar, we have to go.

Oscar: I've already decided you're not real, so you might as well just shut up.

Ozpin: I understand if you're confused. I was too, at first. You see, what happened is that our souls combined in a way.

Oscar: You know I don't care what you say.

Ozpin: Oscar!

Oscar: SHUT UP!

He breathed heavily for a second, before realizing that shouting like that would just attract attention.

Oscar: Look. You don't know me. You don't know what I want to do. You don't know -

Ozpin: I know you want an adventure.

Oscar: _It's just a figment of my imagination… ignore it…_

Ozpin: I think I have a little experiment to prove that I am, in fact, real. Can you describe to me the headmaster's office at Haven?

Oscar: There's no way. I've never been that far from home befo-

Ozpin: Just try.

Oscar: Ok… Um… It's probably a…

Then a full image of the headmaster's office came to him.

Oscar: It's a dark green room, filled with bookshelves. In the center of the room, is a giant mahogany desk, and a tea-set that I- I gave him… What am I saying? I've never been there!

Ozpin: I helped build that school. The tea-set was birthday gift 8 years ago.

Oscar: Ok, that's great. I have a voice that wants me to go do stuff in my head, and no way to get it out.

Ozpin: Look, I know the situation isn't ideal, but we still need to make the best of it, which is why we need to LEAVE.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang and Tai were sparring. Imagine her fight with Mercury, but a tad faster. Eventually, she landed a hit onto his shoulder. The impact launched him across the circle they had marked out.

Tai: Woah, that thing packs a punch!

Yang: We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you want to make sure I can still fight. I think I've got that covered.

Tai: You're close, but you're not there yet.

Yang: Oh, really?

Tai: For starters, you're off balance.

Yang: No I'm not! Actually, I've been surprised by the arm. I thought it would be super heavy, but it feels… Natura-

Tai came back swinging and she was barely able to dodge. At one point, she caught his arm, just as he caught her other arm.

Tai: I wasn't talking about your actual balance...

Her feet were swept out from under her, and she hit the ground pretty hard.

Tai: ... But that could use some work, too.

He walked over to the sidelines, and Zwei handed him a towel.

Yang: Meaning?

Tai: I was talking about your mental balance.

She sat up and looked questioningly at him.

Tai: Did you know that you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?

Yang: So? What's so different about me using my semblance compared to other people using theirs?

Tai: Other people's aren't the equivalent of throwing a temper tantrum.

She just glared at him.

Tai: I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard! But that doesn't make you invincible. It's great for when you're in trouble, but what if you miss? What if your opponent is stronger? Then you're just weak and tired. You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or… well, I'll always remember your first haircut.

Yang: Hey!

Tai: But you've got to keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your semblance is a great fallback, but it won't save you every time. Obviously…

With the last word, he began gazing, and she realized how much of a tax her injury had probably been on his mind.

Tai: You seem to have inherited quite a bit of your mother.

Yang: So now we can talk about her?

Tai: Well, as I've been informed, you're an adult now

Yang: Well, sorry I remind you of her.

Tai: Don't be! Your mother was amazing in so many ways. Her strength, her ambition, and her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for… I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But she, like everyone else, had her flaws. It was those flaws that tore our team apart. It also did a real number on our family. You see, you and your mother both act like the easiest way through an obstacle is straight through it. But, if you take a second look, you might find that you can go around it. C'mon. One more match before dinner.

They resumed their starting positions, circling each other. Tai went for the first attack with an overhand punch. Yang easily blocked. They kept trading blows, except this time, Yang focused more on dodging. At one point, he went for a roundhouse kick, which Yang rolled under, so she was behind him. He turned around and caught her elbow which was aimed at his face. Then, he caught the fist that followed.

Tai: See now your fighting with your…

He noticed she had a mischievous grin. Finally, he realized his leg was a bit too far forward. Before he could fix the problem, he found himself falling. At the last second, Yang caught his arm. As he processed what had just happened, he smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV: Omniscient

Weiss was still practicing in her room. With perfect form put the tip of her sword into the ground. A massive summon glyph appeared on her floor. It sped up, preparing to fully summon in the creature.

Whitley: Hello sister.

The glyph quickly disintegrated. Whitley was leaning on the doorframe.

Weiss: Hello, Whitley. Please leave.

Whitley: How insulting. Here I was about to offer you something.

Weiss: What do you want?

Whitley: Father was going to take me to go talk to some of his business partners. I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up anything while we were out. Since you're trapped in here.

Weiss: Are you jealous? Is that it?

Whitley: Whatever could you mean?

Weiss: Of me, of Winter. Our abilities. Are you jealous?

Whitley: No, actual I find it quite barbaric. Quite beneath people like me, like Father. I mean, what could a single huntsman do that an army couldn't? That's why we have one. Even if it is run by a fool…

Weiss: Leave.

Whitley: Ok, Ok…

He began walking out but stopped just outside.

Whitley: But I do have to wonder, what do you expect to achieve through all of this "training"?

She used a glyph to slam the door in his face.

Weiss: _That._

She turned back around and got back to summoning. She looked at a painting on the wall. Specifically, a painting of a knight on the wall. Then she closed her eyes and remembered her battle with that same suit of armor. Her scar burned furiously. She remembered how she had to push herself to defeat it. She pushed through the pain and threw every bit of strength she had into focusing on the image of that knight. She heard glass breaking. Klein burst into the room.

Klein: Ms. Schnee! Are you alrigh-

He looked at her little training area. The massive window next to her had shattered, but Weiss was just standing there, calmly.

Weiss: Yes, I think I am.

Standing next to her, was the knight. Instead of a metallic sheen, though, this one glowed white and blue.

Weiss: Klein, can I ask you a favor?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

We made it into Kuroyuri. We had been trading places carrying Qrow the entire way, but now we set him down. All of us were exhausted.

Jaune: Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?

Rocket: Yeah, it seemed out of personality for him to shout like that.

Ruby: I can kind of see why he didn't want to be here, though. I mean, it's basically a ghost town.

Jaune: Do any of them look like a doctor's hut?

Rocket: It's hard to tell… maybe…

Ruby: We just need to find something. Anything.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

11 Years Previous...

In the thriving town of Kuroyuri, a very young boy named Lie was watching a lotus flower, floating in one of the brick channels around town. He was curious, since he had never seen a flower grow on water.

?: Little Lie, what are you doing?

Lie: Look mother! A water flower! Can we keep it?

An: No, Lie. This is where fate decreed that it should be, so we should leave it here.

Lie: Oh…

An: I know! Here, take these Lien, and buy your father something nice. He's coming home soon. What do you think he wants?

Lie: I think… he wants a water flower for the garden!

An: Why did you have to inherit my sass? Go now, shoo!

After she chased him off, she looked back around the town. It was a small, but a prosperous village. They had people of almost all trades, and everyone knew everyone. Their market area was simple; only a couple of stalls set up in a clear area. After looking for a few seconds, she saw Lie run-up to the weapons stand.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lie looked at everything there was at the weapons stand he had chosen, knowing his father was a hunter (or something like that; his parents never really discussed his father's job in front of him) and held the Lien out to the stand owner.

Lie: What can I buy with this?

Weaponsmith: How about something your own size?

He held out a small wooden hammer and tiny wooden sword. Ren, dejected, shook his head and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The bar owner was bored out of his mind. It had been a slower day, and there wasn't really anything to do. Suddenly, a hand appeared from in front of the counter with a handful of Lien in it. He peered over the counter and found Lie standing there.

Lie: Sake please!

The bartender just shook his head.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lie was looking through the bakery window at some sweets like cake and sekrebuns, a special Kuroyuri delicacy made of purely chocolate, sugar, eggs, and flour, when he heard shouting from around a corner.

?: Hey, where'd did you get that bread?

?: I didn't see her pay for it!

Lie watched on nervously, and saw a little red-haired girl, holding a piece of bread. She was covered in dust and dirt, and her clothes were different than the other kids in the village. She was surrounded by a group of boys around Lie's age. One of them pushed her, sending her sprawling. The bread was sent spinning out of her grasp. She quickly recovered it, almost tackling it to get a hold of it.

?: Is that mold?

?: She probably got it out of the trash!

Then, they looked up and finally noticed Lie. He began backing away slowly and then sped up. Of course, since he was still looking forwards, he quickly ran into something. That something was actually a someone. His father.

?: What is going on here?

The boys quickly split up and ran. The little girl soon followed. Ren was the last one standing in front of his father, Lee Ren.

Lee: You aren't going to run away with the others?

Lie: I- I…

Lie couldn't find the words to explain himself. Instead, he just looked at the ground.

Lee: Sometimes the worst action to take, is to take no action at all. Run along, now. Go home. I need to see the mayor.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Present Day

POV: Rocket

We searched for a while, but eventually just met back up to compare results.

Jaune: Nothing.

Rocket: I couldn't even find any vitamins…

Ruby: We should get back to Qrow. We need to keep moving. We've spent enough time here already.

We walked back over, and found that he was muttering in his sleep again. Suddenly we heard a high pitched, inhuman screech in the distance. We all immediately tensed.

Rocket: Relax. It was far away.

Jaune: I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there.

Ruby stood up from checking Qrow.

Ruby: I- I'm sorry.

Jaune: What?

Ruby: This is all my fault… I should never have dragged you all along on this crazy adventure.

Rocket: You didn't drag us along, we wanted to come.

Ruby: But… you didn't know about Tyrion, about-

Jaune: Ruby… We- we lost Pyrrha. You lost her too. And Penny… and your team… and, in a way, your sister. But despite everything you could even still lose, you kept going. You didn't let all of that slow you down on your quest. You didn't drag us along, you just inspired us to follow in your footsteps.

_hHhHHhHHHyYhhhHHhYyyyYYYyyAAAh_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

POV: Omniscient

As Oscar walked away from his house, backpack full, he felt a pang of regret. He likely wouldn't see his family again, but this mission is apparently more important. He made sure to leave a note, and he even timed his departure to give himself as much time as possible before it would be discovered.

Ozpin: I'm sorry for forcing you along like this, but this needs to be done.

Oscar: This is crazy. All of it. I'm crazy for hearing a voice in my head. This goal is crazy. And, even right now, leaving home feels crazy, but it also feels right in some weird way.

Ozpin: Well, that's good, at least.

The silence stretched on for miles, as Oscar kept up the slow, tedious march. Eating through the miles, he began to hear thunder overhead. As soon as he noticed the clouds, it began to pour. Hard. Luckily, that was at the same moment the train station came into view. He sprinted the last couple yards, and finally into cover. He walked over to the machine and inserted his credit card. Unfortunately, it was his own money, which he didn't have much of.

Oscar: I'm guessing whatever weird magic this is doesn't come with infinite money?

Ozpin: No, you'll have to solve this one yourself.

Oscar sighed, and put away his card, thinking about any way he could possibly get money. Then, he saw a man also walk into the station. He was a massive man with tan skin, hazel eyes, and equally brown hair. The man looked up at Oscar, and then over to the screen, where his card had been denied for a lack of funds. He raised his fist, and Oscar flinched, terrified of this giant. The fist came crashing down on top of the machine, causing the screen to flicker before depositing a ticket. It fluttered down, onto the wet ground. Oscar looked back up about to that the man, but he was gone.

Oscar: Who was that?

Ozpin: He was a person from my past. A person whose presence is not to be taken lightly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Sun woke up with a strange feeling in his shoulder. It felt numb. After he opened his eyes, he found himself in the room he had crashed into the previous day, without his jacket. He shook off the mental fog that being knocked out creates and tried to remember what happened. He ran through the steam, tackled that girl, and then… pain flared up in his shoulder. He grunted. Blake, who had been sitting in a chair next to the couch hadn't noticed his eyes opened, and for the first time, noticed that he was awake. Sun expected some sort of relief, but all he saw was the flame of anger.

Sun: Blake?

Blake: This, Sun. This is why I left them all behind.

She stood up.

Blake: I'm done seeing my friends hurt because of me. Do you think I LIKE being alone? Every day… Every day I think about them. Ruby, Rocket, Weiss, Yang… I loved them more than I thought I could love anyone… And I hope they hate me for leaving.

Sun sat up.

Sun: You don't mean that-

Blake: Yes I do! Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't!

She sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Sun.

Blake: You saw Ilia last night, and she's not even the worst! No… No more. They are better off without me. I made my choices, and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me.

A small amount of silence grew out, but Sun quickly destroyed it, like every other silence ever.

Sun: You think you're being selfless, but you're not. Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours beat me up pretty badly, but I would do it all again if it meant protecting you. I can bet you that Yang, Weiss, or any of your other teammates would say the same. You can make your own choices, sure. But you can't make ours. When your friends fight for you or even get injured… It's because we want to. Just please… stop pushing us out. It hurts deeper than anything the bad guys could do to us.

Blake was just silent, staring into the floor.

Sun: Well, if it makes you feel any better, next time I go up against Lizard Girl, it won't be for you.

Blake looked up, confused.

Sun: It'll be to get even. Agh…

As he said his, he tried to do a thumbs up, but painfully found his range of motion. But then, something amazing happened. Something that hadn't happened in a very long time. Blake giggled.

Blake: My hero…

And then, there was a loud crash, as Blake's mom fell through the door, exactly like Sun did the day before. Before they even noticed she was on the ground, Kali was already back up.

Kali: Oh- Oh gosh, he awake! Would you look at that! Thank goodness!

Ghira was just looking into his hand, which was on his face.

Ghira: Kali, please…

Blake: MOM!

Sun: Hey Mrs. B!

Blake: What are you doing here!?

Kali: Well, sweetie, your father needed to speak with the two of you.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ghira: We went through the files on the phone. They contain the plans for a white fang attack on Haven. If it follows through, it could be the fall of Beacon all over again.

Another moment of silence passed through the room. They were seated at a table this time, with Sun actually with his jacket on-

Sun: Not if we destroy the white fang, once and for all.

Blake: No.

They were all surprised by her words. Well, all except for Sun. Sun was the only one who could guess what she was about to say next.

Blake: We're not going to destroy the white fang. We're going to take it back.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang was sitting at her father's workshop all morning, working on something. She set down the can and ripped off the masking tape. She had been painting her new arm a bright yellow. While she let it dry, she went ahead and got her motorcycle ready. As she was tuning it, she heard a voice behind her.

Tai: I don't remember saying you were ready to leave.

Yang: Oh yeah? Gonna try to stop me?

Tai: No, I'm still a bit too sore from our last sparring session... I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. Also, I wanted to ask you a question.

That got her attention. She stopped working on her bike and stood up to face him.

Tai: Where are you going?

Yang: What do you mean?

Tai: Well, I know you want to go after your sister, but I also know Qrow, against my constant pleading for him not to, told you what your mother's been up to these days. I know how much you want to see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't this time. If you need to know anything, I can probably tell it to you. So once again, where are you going?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss was sitting in her room, anxiously waiting for something. Her bag was packed with 3 changes of clothes, Myrtenaster, and a couple vials of dust. She heard 4 soft knocks on the door, with a space in the middle. That was the sign that it was Klein and not any of the other staff members. She quickly picked up her suitcase and walked out.

Klein: Are you ready?

Weiss: As ready as I'll ever be.

Klein: Then let's go. I've set up the chore list for today so that we have a clear route for a while now.

They walked quickly and silently. They had to take a roundabout path, but Klein was right. Everything seemed deserted, even from house staff. Just then, his phone rang.

Klein: Yes? Oh, Master Whitley. Yes, I'll be right there.

He put his phone away.

Klein: Go to the 1st-floor library. Now it should be a straight shot. I'll meet you there, once I've taken care of this.

Weiss: Ok.

He turned around and walked away, back towards Whitley's room. Weiss continued on. Of course, both of them forgot about one obstacle. Her father's office.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While she was walking casually towards the library, she heard shouting from behind a door, which she recognized as her father's office. Not wanting anyone to come out and see her, she hid next to the door, so the door would open and hide her if it opened. Also while she was standing there, she could hear a bit of their conversation. She recognized the second voice as Ironwood again.

Jacques: You- You can't do that!

Ironwood: I can, and I will.

Jacques: But there isn't a problem. You're just being paranoid!

Ironwood: Look. Winter is one of my best soldiers. If she says there is danger in Mistral, then I believe her.

Jacques: Oh, so you mean the daughter you stole.

Ironwood: I'm not going there today. Just know that in one week, Atlas will be shutting its borders. Nothing comes in, and nothing goes out without the Council's permission.

Jacques: And by that, you mean YOUR permission?

Ironwood: If that's the case, I would think that you would want to be on my good side.

The sentence had a note of finality to it, and Weiss realized she had stayed too long. If she had just left while they were talking, she would have been fine. Instead, she stepped out, and cast a glyph on the doorknob, basically locking it. She ran away and heard someone slamming on the door as she left. She finally made it to the library, but Klein wasn't there. She waited for a minute, but he still hadn't shown up.

Weiss: Klein? Klein, where are you?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Klein.

Klein: Shhh.

He quickly bent down and lifted up a floor-tile, revealing a little white switch. He flipped it, and the bookshelf closest to them silently slid into the floor, revealing a stairway.

Klein: Are you sure Haven is safe?

Weiss: I don't know for sure, but it's where I'll find Winter.

Klein: I guess she'll be the only family you'll have left after today…

Weiss: I'll always have you.

Klein: Yes, I guess you will. Stay sa-

*Muffled* Jacque: Klein! Klein, get down here this instant!

Klein: I have to go now. Go ahead and leave.

Weiss went ahead and picked up her suitcase, and ran down the stairs. She turned around to say one last goodbye, but Klein had already shut the door. She was on her own.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

POV: Omniscient

11 Years Previous…

Young Lie was asleep on his bed, when he was woken up by a scream. Suddenly, his mom came bursting into his room.

An: Lie, you need to get up. We're leaving, now.

Her voice was gentle but shaky.

Lie: What happened? Where's father?

His question was quickly answered as his father also burst in through the front door.

Lee: An, grab Lie and run.

An: To the safehouses?

Lee No, take him outside of town. That monster… the safehouse won't hold.

An: What?!

Lie: What… what's happening?

His mother walked over to him.

An: Don't worry. Everything will be fi-

And then the house came crashing down around him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lie woke up in his father's arms. They were outside and running. When his eyes came back to focus, he noticed blood was pouring down his father's face, and there was even an ominous red stain just above his father's knee.

Lie: F- Father?

His father didn't respond. He just kept running. He was breathing heavily at this point.

Lie: Father, what's going on? Where's mother?

He looked around and noticed everyone else in the town running out of a cloud of smoke. He saw a silhouette in the cloud. His father's leg gave out, as the two crashed into the ground.

Lie: Father? Father, please get up!

Lee: Lie, you have to run now.

Lie: Get up!

Lee: Leave me behind, and just run. Quickly!

Lie: I… I can't!

Lee: You have to be strong. Now.

Lie: Just please, get up! I can't!

His father reached behind his boot and pulled out his knife. It was a strange design, made to be perfectly balanced for throwing while keeping durability and length. He shoved it into his son's hand.

Lee: Yes you can! Take action, Lie.

He slowly got to his feet. As he made it up, a shadow fell over them. It was the monster.

Lee: Your mother and I love you. Now go!

Lie ran. His father knew that he could only keep it occupied. Lee picked up his bow, which was on the ground nearby, and poured arrow after arrow into the beast. Lie ran through the street and dove into the water channel, which had been recently emptied to catch water during the wet season. There, he began to cry as his town, his life, fell apart around him. Then, he stopped. He felt a new sense of calm and courage flow throughout him. He looked down and saw that he was glowing a purple-ish pink. He saw nevermores flying above a house, and under the house, sat the small girl with red hair. She was curled up into a ball and crying. It was likely the nevermores were attracted to her negative emotion of fear. He waited for a moment where the nevermores weren't looking, and he ran, sliding under the building, next to the girl. She didn't even notice him until he tapped her on the shoulder.

Lie: We have to be brave-

She immediately jumped on him, hugging him. She was terrified out of her wits, and just happy to see another survivor. After a couple of seconds, the glowing aura spread to her, and she calmed down.

Lie: Wait here, I'll be right back.

The girl didn't try to stop him, but she seemed to immediately be worried again once he left. He crawled out into the open and picked up a small, wooden hammer. When he got back, he handed it to her.

Lie: We'll keep each other safe. What's your name?

Nora: Nora. And you?

Ren: My name is Lie Ren.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Present Day

Ren and Nora were climbing through the mountains and had been moving for around 5 hours in almost complete silence.

Nora: Are you doing ok?

Ren replied with a nod.

Ren: You?

Nora: Well, I've got you here, don't I?

They had to stop after a while, because unlike Nora, Ren did not have endless energy. They stopped in front of a cave, breathing hard after the climb. Nora, still having energy, decided to explore.

Nora: Hey, there's wind coming out of this cave!

Ren walked over, and immediately got a faceful of cloth as a flag that had been flying on the breeze hit him in the face. Immediately Nora started giggling.

Ren: Yes, yes. Very… funny.

He looked at the flag. It was the flag of Shion village.

Nora: Shion? But that's miles away!

Ren just dropped the flag and ran into the cave. When he arrived, he was shocked.

Nora: Oh my gosh…

The cave was bathed in blood. Some of it had already dried, but some was still fully liquid. The kill had been fresh. He looked at one track that wasn't human. It seemed like a horseshoe… Immediately he ran to the other side of the cave. It overlooked the forest. Looking out, he could see some of the trees shaking, moving slowly towards Kuroyuri. As he and Nora were standing, watching it move, Nora slipped her hand into his.

Nora: Let's go.

_hHhHHhHHHyYhhhHHhYyyyYYYyyAAAh_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Soon after the second screech, Ren and Nora sprinted into town. Apparently, they had sprinted down out of the mountains in just a few minutes.

Jaune: What was that? What are you guys doing here?

We heard a crash from down an adjacent street, and black mist poured out into the town square. We saw the silhouette of a strange creature from inside the mist. Ren just fell to his knees upon seeing it.

Ren: No…

Ruby: What is that thing?!

Ren: No….


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

POV: Rocket

The creature stepped out of the mist, and into the open. It appeared to be a grimm, but it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Like most grimm, it was based off an animal, a horse. Unlike most grimm, it had a second part that almost seemed human attached to the horse. The human had long arms that hung down next to it, with its fingers scraping the ground with each step, and horns that added almost an extra foot upwards. Have I mentioned the size yet? No? Well, the horse alone easily stood taller than any of us. With the rider, for lack of a better term, it easily stood over 12 feet tall, twice my height. Its movements were twitchy and sporadic. Slowly, its arms started twitching to life. It was staring at us, sizing us up, preparing for the fight ahead, when it noticed Qrow, still leaning on the tree, injured. It just stood there, staring at him for a second, before charging. Jaune was the first to react. He quickly sheathed his sword, and ran over to Qrow, and picked him up. The beast was still charging, and now with Qrow, there was no way for Jaune to get away fast enough. Ren seemed to know just what to do in a situation like this, though, because he quickly put his hand on the ground. His aura glowed brightly for a second, before it moved across the ground, straight to Jaune and Qrow. The grimm stopped in its tracks, and looked around, not seeing its target. The thing is, Jaune had no idea what was happening and had also stopped.

Ren: Just get him to safety!

He seemed to be growing more tired by the second. Using his semblance through the ground has to be a tough concept to pull off. Jaune walked away as fast as possible. Nora, realizing that it would just see them as soon as the semblance wore off, fired a couple rockets directly at the grimm, distracting. It turned and attacked us, leaving Jaune and Qrow the distance they needed to return back to normal.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

As they faded back into color, Jaune set Qrow down, leaning up against the back of a building. As he turned to rejoin the fight, Qrow grabbed his arm. After only a second, the moment of lucidity passed and Qrow went unconscious once more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

While Jaune was getting Qrow to safety, we were getting out butts kicked. The grimm could just sit still and destroy us from a distance. We were having enough trouble fighting just the arms. I can't imagine how we're going to kill it…

Jaune: Keep moving! Run in circles!

The strategy actually made sense. The arms, which the monster loved to simply extend in our general direction, had a couple seconds of travel time, meaning they should be easy to dodge if we keep moving. Ruby transformed her scythe into rifle form. The smaller, more compact size made for faster dodging. She didn't really need melee since the arms weren't the main target. Nora soon followed her example, switching to grenade launcher form. Jaune and I, however, were out of luck, since we didn't really have a ranged attack. We were just extra targets. Still circling it, Jaune and I, almost at the same time, started to close the distance. Attacking in sync, we cut and hacked at the horse. Sadly, neither of us were doing enough damage. The horse just kicked Jaune in the face, and the rider almost smacked me with an arm. I was barely able to duck. Instead, I just backed up. Ruby landed next to me.

Ruby: We aren't doing enough damage to break the skin!

Then Jaune, who had just gotten up after getting kicked, revealed his second game changer that day. He compressed his shield and sheathed his sword in it.

Nora: What are you doing?

Jaune then detached the sheath from his arm, and brandished the sword, in its sheath. Before we could ask at his sudden insanity, he pushed a button, and it clicked, pushing two blades out on the sides. Then he ran forward, once more from behind the grimm, and slash again. This time, the horse screamed as it was cut, and jumped back, away from Jaune and into the middle of the square. Then, the rider twisted to one side. I saw what was coming.

Rocket: Drop!

Everyone dropped to the ground, and just in time. The grimm started spinning its arms around it. If we had been standing we would have been destroyed. The problem was now that we were trapped down. If we stood up, we would get nailed. I knew what to do. I counted out the rhythm for a couple seconds and then jumped up, over the next arm, going forward before rolling under the next arm. I jumped over the next arm once more, and this time, I did an overhand cut at the horse as I went down. The power of gravity added to the strike meant that it did do some damage. The rider stopped spinning, letting everyone get back up. The entire battle, it's mouth had been partially closed by strands of I don't even know what. But that meant its screams had been slightly muffled. Now, it broke the-

_hHhHHHhHHyYhhhHhhYyHyYYYyHAaAh_

The noise was so deafeningly loud, that we were paralyzed there, covering our ears. It couldn't hold the noise forever, though, and soon enough we resumed our previous dance, of running around it in circles. This time, though, Ren got into a tree. I don't know why he did, but he did. I think he planned to jump out when the grimm attack, but he barely mistimed it, and was smashed into a building behind him. Then, the grimm pulled back it's other arm, about to go in for the kill.

Nora: Ruby!

Ruby just nodded and began spinning. Nora jumped on the scythe, and, using a very physics-based mechanism, launched herself with perfect timing to block the arm. Ren, who had closed his eyes and braced for impact, opened them and saw Nora above him and a little to the right, being held up by her hammer. I don't know what he saw, but I do know that Nora shouldn't have worn a skirt to battle today.

Nora: Stop looking!

Ren: Gah!

Then, the Grimm pulled Nora from the wall, and beat her against the ground repeatedly, before throwing her to the opposite side of the battlefield. She was knocked unconscious, as her aura broke. Ren was desperately trying to get out of the monster's grasp.

Ren: _No... Not again... Not like this...!_

He stabbed the hand holding him and fired down the arm. While the Grimm was distracted, Jaune snuck up behind it again and slashed. The pain from his sword forced the monster to drop Ren. As soon as Ren hit the ground, I knew this wouldn't end well. He had a deranged look in his eyes. He immediately sprinted forward and got a punch in the face with a stretchy arm. He got back up and ran forward again. This time, he deflected its arms with his knives, but he didn't react fast enough when the Grimm stepped to the side. He passed it, then got a faceful of hooves.

Jaune: Ren! Snap out of it!

He didn't. He tried a third time. This time, the Grimm just put its hand over the barrel of his knives, stopping the barrage he was firing at it. It quickly moved both arms down to his wrists and threw him next to Nora. The problem was, his guns were thrown to the other side of the battlefield. He got up, panting, but still with that demented look in his eyes. His aura broke. Nora woke up at this moment and stood up next to him. Then without warning, she tackled him under a building with what looked like Nevermore scratches all over it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Nora sat up in front of Ren, who was still surprised by what had happened. He tried to stand up to walk out, but Nora caught his arm. Her grip was incredibly strong.

Ren: Nora, we have to go! They'll get killed if we don't go back out! Nora! LET ME GO!

He turned back to her as he shouted those last wor-

_Slap_

Nora slapped him across the face. He recoiled for a second, but then listened as she started to talk.

Nora: No... Not like this. I won't let you get yourself killed.. Not after all we've been through…

Ren blinked, and for an instant, saw her on the day they met. He saw a child, curled up under a building, scared. He blinked and saw her how she was now.

Nora: I won't let it end now.

Ren just looked down, realizing what he had been doing. He hadn't been thinking. His only thought had been of his past. He pulled his father's knife out of its sheath at his side. He held it out. Nora grabbed it with him.

Nora: We can do this, we just have to think first.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I noticed Nora and Ren climb out from underneath the building, and ran over to them Ruby and Jaune had the same idea.

Jaune: What should we do?

Then, all of us noticed the knife Ren was holding. He finally looked up at us.

Rocket: Ruby and I can take out its left arm. Jaune and Ren, you work on the right. Nora, we'll leave the horse to you. Let's go!

Ren and Jaune ran to the other side, while Ruby and I held it's attention. After a couple seconds, we saw Jaune without his shield, standing ready. Ruby stood behind me, the plan worked out. The grimm attacked us, first. The moment before the arm hit, Ruby jumped over me and stabbed the arm to the ground. I followed suit, pinning it securely to the ground by it's hand. Then, it saw Jaune, another easy target. It used its other arm on him. We had similar ideas. Right before the arm would have hit, Ren smashed into it from out of nowhere, using the shield. As soon as he had it on the ground, Jaune stabbed it down.

Ren: Nora, now!

We had it lined up in front of a building with the horses head behind the rider, facing the building. Nora was on top of said building. At Ren's command, she jumped off. The building was so tall, that Nora definitely hit terminal velocity, meaning she hit the horse at terminal velocity. The horse collapsed underneath its rider, leaving it stretched out on both sides. Its head was hung low, as it didn't have the strength to hold up its head. Finally, Ren silently walked up to it. And looked it in the eyes. It released another inhuman scream, straight into his face. He just stood there. Once the Grimm stopped screaming, he got to work slaughtering it in the most brutal fashion. First, he cut off the left arm. It fell away, releasing the elastic tension as it flew off. Then, he cut off the second arm, with a similar result. With each cut, the beast screamed louder. Finally, all that was left was the body and the head. Ren grabbed one of its horns and slashed it across the chest. It let out its last scream, flailing uncontrollably. Ren let it go for a few more seconds, before putting it out of its pain, by, in one swift motion, cutting off its head. All the tension of the fight left the situation like an empty balloon, as the Grimm dissolved into a massive cloud of smoke, that kept rising into the sky. Nora basically hug-tackled Ren. I looked away and noticed Ruby running around a building, and I followed. We arrived to see Qrow, somehow still breathing.

Qrow: It's… quiet. Good job, kid.

Saying those words must have been a giant effort for him, and he passed out again immediately afterward.

Jaune: Hey, what's that sound?

It was a couple more seconds before we could hear it. The sound that he was referring to was some sort of high pitched pinging sound. After a few more seconds, came the sound of propellers. We were being rescued.

Rocket: I'll go get the stretcher.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

POV: Omniscient

Team QRRNJR boarded the airships and took off. The airships were a massive affair, with a huge blimp on top. Twin propellers were mounted on the front and back of the airship, and a fin on the top and bottom turned for steering. The part the passengers were in, was almost like a ship made to float on water, made out of wood and metal. There were two airships, and they spread out between them. Jaune, Ruby, and Rocket went on one, taking Qrow along, and Ren and Nora had to take the other. Ren and Nora were sitting over the edge of the ship they were in. Nora was on the right, and Ren was on the left. That meant that to look forward, Ren was looking towards Nora. They were traveling in silence, listening to the sound of the propellers whirring. Ren mind was processing everything that had happened. That was when he realized that Nora had basically saved his life. She was looking into the distance when she felt his hand on hers. It startled her for a second, but then she turned back around and held his hand. Back on the other ship, Qrow was still unconscious, and Ruby was standing next to him, holding his hand.

Ruby: Are we going to make it in time?

Jaune: Uh, Ruby?  
She looked up and saw the city of Mistral sprawled in front of her. The town was built on two mountains, with the academy on top, acting as a bridge between the two.

Pilot: We'll have to come in on the ground since we can't really land on top of the mountain. We've already called, and there will be a medical team as soon as we land.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ruby walked into the room she shared with her uncle. Currently, he was laying in the bed, recovering. As soon as they had gotten back, he had been given an antidote, but still needed recovery time. As she entered the room, he stirred. It was the first time since they had landed. She was instantly by his side when he opened his eyes.

Qrow: Hey, aren't I normally the one... saving you?

The effort of saying that one sentence proved too much for him, and he went back to sleep. Ruby left the bedside and walked over to her own bed. She set the crescent rose on her bed and sat at the desk in her room. There was already a piece of paper and pen ready. She started writing. Her handwriting can only be described as a neat scrawl. The letter was addressed to "sis".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss walked through the hangar and found her pilot. He was flipping through a massive wad of Lien.

Pilot: I have some space in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Got it?

Weiss nodded and walked into the ship.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake was sitting in front of a table, with an open box in front of her. She reached in and took out the old White fang equipment she had. As she found a blood-red flag with the white fang symbol on it, she paused. She glanced up as Sun, who was practicing with his bo-staff again. His shoulder had been unusable for a while, but now he had some missed practice to make up for. She looked back at the flag... and threw it behind her, into a nearby trash can. Finally, she took out a new, light blue flag, with a different symbol. The old white fave symbol was a wolf-like face with a claw mark behind it. This new symbol was the same face, but without claw marks, and inscribed in a circle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang was leaning against a tree, looking at a split in the road. On one side, it read 'Mistral'. The other was scratched out and spray painted over with 'BANDITS' in big, messy letters. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out a small piece of paper. It was a note from Ruby. She looked back up at the signs. She took a deep breath and drove off.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune was leaning against the wall in his room in Haven. His sword and shield were lined up against the wall opposite. He was thinking back to a time which felt so long ago... Back when Pyrrha was still with him. Then, Ren and Nora walked in. Ren set his father's knife alongside Jaune's weaponry, and the two sat down next to him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oscar was on a train, approaching Mistral. He looked up at a poster above him. It was an advertisement for Haven Academy. Would he really be able to fit in with such grand heroes? He couldn't know until he got out there and tried.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

POV: Rocket

Qrow: The city of Mistral…

Nora: Finally! Who's idea was it to walk again?

Ren: We have faced many obstacles. Broken airships... destroyed settlements…

Jaune: And, you know, those monsters and people that tried to MURDER us!

Ruby: Pfft, we were fine. Only one of us almost died!

Rocket: So, the first order of business, I'm guessing we're going to go see Professor Lionhardt?

Qrow: Woah there, slow down. I decided I would take you kids on the scenic route. After all, we aren't nearly as pressed for time now that we've made it to the city itself.

Then he pushed open the doors massive doors leading into the main part of the city, the market. Ruby, having more energy than she's had in a while, ran forward and took in the sights of the city from the banister in front of us.

Ruby: Wow… This… is… AWESOME!

I walked up next to her, and also looked out. The view was indeed incredible. We had just walked out of the residential area on one mountain, and the banister faced the other, overlooking the markets. People were everywhere. There was almost a shop on cleared out level ground every 6 feet up the mountain. At the top of the mountain, of course, was Haven. The buildings near the top of the mountain seemed more lavish, cleaner, while the lower building had an accumulation of dust and grime coating the ground. That was where probably the densest amount of weapon-bearing people I've ever seen stood.

Qrow: It certainly is something...

Ruby: Look at all those weapons!

Qrow: Yeah, Mistral is probably the most populous of the four kingdoms. The amount of people here leads to a thriving market economy. People here will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not.

Rocket: A black market?

Qrow: Almost. It brings in so much profit that the counsel turns a blind eye to it, occasionally nipping at it to show that it is still illegal.

Jaune: They sure made the most out of these mountains…

Qrow: Every inch. The shops on the ground floor are where you can most likely find illegal substances. As you get higher up, though, things get more expensive and higher quality.

Nora: And we're going all the way up!

Rocket: I wonder if they have steelwood here...

Qrow: Hm?

Rocket: Nothing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We walked into Haven Academy. The halls were empty, but I didn't really expect any students. After all, we were still in the wake of Beacon's fall. The school would take a couple more weeks still to open back up.

Ruby: Ah… We finally made it.

Jaune: Yep.

Rocket: We should probably catch up.

While they had been talking, the rest of the group had gotten quite a big lead over us. We quickly caught up, as they entered the main building. The way Haven was laid out, the dorms were right next to the headmaster's office. As we walked down the hallway, Qrow seemed worried. He had that look from the second we walked in.

Ruby: Is something wrong?

Qrow: It's just… I thought there would be something... anything here.

Rocket: Something does seem kind of off…

Ruby: Hello! Hello!

Nora: Maybe try… louder?

Qrow: Come on. This is his office. Be ready for anything.

As we all drew out weapons, Qrow raised his foot. The doors were thick mahogany, but Qrow seemed determined to kick them down.

Rocket: I'm pretty sure the handles still wo-

Before I could even finish that sentence, the door creaked open, and an older man stood in the doorway. He took a look a Qrow, with his foot up, ready to kick open the door, and…

?: WAAAGH!

Almost had a heart attack. Then, almost at the same time-

Qrow: WOOAH!

Qrow lost his balance. They both seemed fine, though and got up at around the same time.

Rocket: Um… Professor Lionhardt, I assume?

Lionhardt: My GOODNESS, Qrow! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Qrow: We didn't know what was going on. Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance? When we got in, it was silent as a ghost town!

Lionhardt: Is it that time already? Oh, I'm sorry.

Ren: So… where is everyone?

Lionhardt: I'm guessing you're the students Qrow mentioned?

Ruby: Ruby Rose! At your service.

Jaune: I'm Jaune Arc.

Nora: Nora Valkyrie!

Ren: My name is Lie Ren.

Rocket: And I'm Rocket.

Lionhardt: Please, do come in.

Qrow: Thank you, finally!

We all filed in, now with our weapons away.

Lionhardt: So, to answer your question...

He was now seated in a giant chair behind a giant desk.

Lionhardt: I sent the students and staff away. School's out while everyone calms down from the fall of Beacon-

Qrow: But what about the Relic?

Lionhardt: Qrow! The kids!

Qrow: I've already filled them in. So? What about the relic?

Lionhardt: You… filled them in?

There was a moment of silence.

Nora: So, is this not going at all how anyone thought?

It was as if Leo was just buying time, before responding.

Lionhardt: I couldn't get any adults to guard the relic. They were all needed elsewhere.

Qrow: But-

Lionhardt: But nothing! I have no control over the council! They ask for huntsmen, I let them take the huntsmen. And the thing is, I understand why they need them more than the relic! Mistral is the largest land kingdom in Remnant. That makes it infinitely more difficult to control. Ozpin's big deal was about not spreading panic, correct? Well, if we kept all the huntsmen here, instead of taking care of problems elsewhere, the people outside would surely panic.

A moment of silence stretched out, as we absorbed what he was saying.

Qrow: Anyways, the main thing that I wanted to come to talk to you about, is that I have some good and bad news. I found Spring.

Lionhardt: That… That's amazing! Where? Where is she?

Qrow: Well, that's the bad news. My sister has her in a camp outside of town. Basically the entire tribe is grouped here.

Lionhardt: Still, that is good news. I can round up a force, and we can leave within a couple of weeks!

Qrow: A couple of weeks?! We need to leave in a couple of days. I'm saying I know where spring is. If we wait a couple of weeks, she'll slip away again and we'll lose our chance.

Lionhardt: You know that's basically impossible, right? First, I have to file a request for huntsmen for the council. Then, I have to argue why I need them more than they do, without giving away too much about the relics and maidens.

Qrow: Then screw the council, we can do this alone. You and I are trained huntsmen, and these kids aren't exactly pushovers. They might be better than some of the huntsmen the council would give you.

Lionhardt: Qrow… I'm getting older. I can't fight like I used to. I know that you and your sister are an even match, but I doubt that 5 kids and I can take out an entire camp plus a maiden by ourselves!

Rocket: Actually, I have a question. Why is Spring so important?

Lionhardt: I thought you filled them in?

Qrow: I had to skip some facts. Ok, look. You know how the relics are stored at the schools, but what you probably don't know, is that they are in vaults. These vaults can only be opened by certain maidens. Summer can open the vault of destruction. Fall can open the vault of Choice at Beacon. Winter, creation. And the one we're concerned with is Spring, which can open the vault of knowledge here at Haven. We want the relic of knowledge, because then we might be able to know what Salem will do next.

Lionhardt: Exactly. And without the council… We won't get it.

Qrow: We still have to get there before Salem's forces do.

Lionhardt: And we will. But we only get one shot at this, and I'm going to make sure it counts. Now, if you have nothing further to discuss…

Qrow: We'll be on our way. Come on, gang.

We followed Qrow out the still-open doors. Ruby and I were the only ones to turn back.

Ruby: It was nice to meet you, Professor.

Rocket: We're sorry it had to be under these… volatile terms.

Lionhardt: Yes, I'm sorry for exploding like that. I would suggest catching up with your group now.

And with that, we turned back, leaving Leo to his own devices.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Only seconds after the group of students following Qrow had left, the doors shutting behind them, a hologram appeared on Lionhardt's desk. It was in the shape of a "W".

Watts: My, my, professor. We have GOT to work on your improvisation skills.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

POV: Omniscient

An older child, probably around 17 in a white shirt and khaki pants walked into a bar. Looking around, he seemed to be pointed on his way by an invisible hand, and he began walking towards a man sitting at the bar alone. This man had dusty gray hair and a tattered red cape. He had been drinking. A lot. The boy walked behind the man, who knew he was there without even looking.

Qrow: You're a bit too young to be drinking, aren't you?

The boy seemed suddenly distracted. He started muttering as if having a conversation with some else, who wasn't there.

Oscar: Yeah yeah, I'm getting there…

He refocused on Qrow.

Oscar: I was supposed to ask-

He just then noticed the giant sword, strapped to Qrow's back.

Oscar: I was supposed to ask… Can I have my cane back?

Qrow turned around and stood up. Oscar, who didn't know what to expect, took a cautionary step back. Qrow reached behind him and seemed to rummage around for something under his cape. Finally, he pulled out a small cylindrical object, with a knob on the end. He tossed it to Oscar, who, upon closer inspection, found that it also had a lever that ran parallel to the handle. He grabbed the handle, with his hand under the lever. With Ozpin's instruction, he pushed the lever from beneath and heard a clicking sound. Suddenly, out of the handle, pushed a massive black rod. The rod wasn't round like you might expect, but instead, it was square. He looked back up at Qrow.

Qrow: It's nice to have you back, Oz.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss woke with a start. She was a little confused until she got her bearings back. She had gotten on this cargo ship to hopefully meet Winter at Mistral. It had almost been a week since they had left, and she had been told they would arrive today. She walked out of the cargo bay, and into the bridge. It was a wider room than the cargo bay, which had been a small room filled with boxes, and most of the space had been taken up by the slanted door. The bridge was mostly empty, except for the pilot's chair and a control board.

Pilot: Mornin', kid.

Weiss: Good morning. How much further do you think?

Pilot: Oh, probably only a little bit more. Sorry it's taken so long, keeping us off the radar has been harder than I thought.

Weiss: It's fine. I just hope I haven't been a burden.

Pilot: Don't worry about that. You and your money are always welcome here, kid.

Weiss looked out the front window, which took up most of the front wall. The area outside wasn't purely clouds like it had been the previous few days. Instead, there were floating chunks of rock and crystal, making little floating islands. Of course, they weren't all little. Some of them were even big enough to have life.

Weiss: Where are we?

Pilot: Nowhere good. If bandits were to jump us, it's be-

Suddenly, the radio flared to life. The static interrupted some of the message, but the meaning was clear.

?: Ma ay! M y ay! We ne d help! Is t re anyo e out th re? We ha e lancers a ter us! They've latc ed! Th y've-

The pilot turned off the radio and changed the ship's course. Weiss noticed it wasn't in the direction of the distress signal.

Weiss: Are we going to help them?

Pilot: What? No!

Weiss: But, they could be hurt…

Pilot: Actually, they give us an opportunity. As long as they keep fighting, the lancers will chase them, meaning they won't be after us.

Weiss then realized that they were currently illegal smugglers. Any human contact could spell the end.

Pilot: Sorry, kid. My ship, my rules. I'm not putting my neck out for anyone who isn't paying.

And with that, the monotony of the long flight returned. She walked back to the cargo bay and sat down on a couple of crates that were stacked low enough to sit on. She noticed for the first time that they were all Schnee Dust Company owned crates. She thought about what to do. She had already tried to practice her summons, but any sort of unexpected movement from the ship seemed to mess up her concentration, and she was just as likely to launch herself out a window as she was to actually summon something. Soon enough, she got sick of the boredom. She stood up and walked around, and eventually gave in to practice. She unpacked her sword and began practicing with her glyphs. She started small, keeping one or two push glyphs active at once as a warm-up. Then, she slowly increased the amount and moved them around the small space she had to increase complexity. Next, she reached her record and pushed herself a little bit further. Then, her worst fears came true. Turbulence. The pilot heard a couple muffled thuds coming from the back, but ignored them. Back in the cargo bay, Weiss stood up, holding her head. She could almost hear fate laughing at her. She had hit the wall directly under the window, leaving a small dent in the aluminum.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

We were relaxing in the living room of the house, a room too heavily decorated for my tastes, when we heard a knock on the door. No one had visited since we had been there, and we weren't expecting anyone, except maybe Qrow. But Qrow wouldn't knock...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocking resumed, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly resheath my sword, which I had been sharpening. Then, I got up and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a boy around my age, with brown hair and khaki overalls.

?: Is there a... Ruby Rose, here?

That got everyone's attention. The reaction was a bit hostile from… well, everyone.

Nora: Why?

?: I-

?: ...iiiiIIIIIII found him!

Qrow drunkenly stumbled in, almost knocking the poor boy over.

?: I think her uncle might need a bit of help…

Qrow: After all this time, I finally found him!

He jumped onto the couch, almost breaking it. That was exactly when Ruby walked back in, from her bedroom.

Ruby: Can't a girl just read her comic books in peac- *Sigh* Qrow, did you get drunk again?

Qrow: Maybe…

Oscar seemed to look intently at Ruby for a second.

Oscar: You… you have silver eyes…

Ruby seemed confused. She remembered the phrase, but it seemed like she could remember who said it. I did. It was-

Ruby: Who… Who are you?

Qrow: Tell 'em- *burp* Tell 'em!

We all turned to the boy, who we could all tell seemed nervous.

Oscar: I think I know what he's talking about… You see, my name is Oscar Pines. But, you might all know me as Professor Ozpin.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

POV: Omniscient

The Belladonna Manor was peaceful for a moment… But then again, Sun exists. At least this time, he wasn't alone-

_Slam_

Ghira: Unbelievable!

Sun: Complete garbage!

Kali just walked in silently. A nice change after the doors slammed op-

Both: We can't let them get away with this!

Ehem. Kali stood there silently, probably almost not even noticed amongst their rage.

Kali: Well, at least you two finally agree on something.

They realized how ridiculous they seemed, getting upset over nothing. After all, they weren't exactly arguing with anyone. They didn't even notice Blake walk back in.

Blake: Guys. Everything's going to be okay. We just can't give up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lionhardt nervously walked into a circular room, adjacent to his office, with Watts right behind him. He hesitated, as he saw a grimm. It had a sphere as a head, with some sort of otherworldly glow emanating from inside. The rest of its body had a similar appearance to a jellyfish. The only difference, is that the end of its "tentacles" for a lack of a better word, it had metallic spikes.

Watts: You first.

Leo felt a rough shove to his back, as he was pushed closer.

Lionhardt: Your grace, are you there?

Inside the grimm, an image of Salem appeared.

Salem: Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something to report?

Lionhardt: Of course ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not-

Watts: I'm still fascinated by this creature. Cinder dear, are we coming through? Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can...

He tapped the side as if tapping a fishbowl. Then, Cinder's face appeared next to Salem's.

Cinder: Shut up.

Watts: Oh. You've got your voice back. Goody.

Salem: Report. Now.

Lionhardt: You see, we now know the location of Spring.

Salem: Is that so? Well done. Dr. Watts, if I had known your ability to expedite the process, I would have sent you long ago.

Watts: As much as I would like to take the credit for this recent advance, I have to say that it was not in fact me. I guess you could say… A little birdie told me.

Salem: Explain.

Lionhardt: You see… Qrow survived Tyrion's poison. He got here barely in time, and he even brought those children with him. He believes Spring has taken residence in his sister's tribe.

Salem: And do you know of the tribe's location?

Lionhardt: Yes ma'am. But you have to hurry! I have no doubt that he will- Ack!

Suddenly, one of the tentacles wrapped around his neck. Eventually, the force managed to drag him to his knees.

Salem: Leonardo, do you remember the time we first met? How cowardly you were… I remember your fear. Since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I'll remember everything you do, so you should remember what I can do.

Then, he was released. Immediately, he dropped onto his hands and knees, gasping for air.

Salem: Cinder, you and your team will meet with Dr. Watts and together confront Raven. If she is not willing to work with us… Kill her. Once you have secured spring, escort her to the relic and contact Hazel. The white fang was promised the destruction of Haven… and I don't go back on promises.

Watts: Understood.

Salem: One more thing, Arthur. You will, of course, meet up with Cinder. But before then… Tyrion is in need of a new tail.

Watts: What happened to the old one?

There was a bit of silence.

Watts: Don't tell me. The girl?

He just received a nod of confirmation from Cinder.

Watts: Looks like Qrow was right. Those kids aren't exactly pushovers... Anyways, it will be done.

Salem: Good.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang arrived at a gas station. She needed to refuel her motorcycle, yes, but she also had barely had any water all day. After parking her motorcycle, she walked in. The building had the feel of a bar, rather than a place to just grab a few refreshments. She sat down the middle of the bar and waited for the bartender. She didn't have to wait for long. After a few seconds, he walked over to her.

Bartender: Aren't you a little young to be drinking?

Yang: I'll just take water. Thanks.

The bartender moved off to get the water, and Yang was once more left to her lonesome. Well, there was one other person. It was a young man three seats away, who seemed to have taken an interest in Yang.

?: Are you telling me YOU're too young to drink?!

He also seemed to be a bit drunk.

?: You look like a regular huntress!

He moved closer. He was now only two seats over.

?: And a beauty at that!

He moved closer again. Now, there was only one seat in between them.

Yang: I'm good, thanks.

?: I'm serious. Not to bulky, not too lean, but…

Yang: Just right? Like I said, I'm good.

A hint of anger moved into her voice, but the man didn't notice it. He moved closer one last time. Finally he was sitting right next to Yang. That was the first mistake.

?: And your hair…

That was the last straw. He saw her eyes go red only for second, because the next, he was flying out the door. Yang saw one of his teeth bounce across the floor next to her. That was exactly when the bartender got back. He set a bottle of water on the bar in front of Yang.

Bartender: This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy…

As Yang reached for the bottle, left-handed, her hand began to shake. She reached over with her other hand and grabbed herself by the wrist to calm it down. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She picked up the bottle and used her mechanical arm to flick off the top. As soon as she started drinking, the bartender started talking. She silenced him with a finger. She finished the bottle, not even taking a breath in the middle.

Yang: Thanks.

Bartender: So, what brings you woman like you 'round these parts?

Yang: I'm… uh, looking for someone.

Bartender: Well, the only noteworthy person around here is… Ra-

Yang: Raven Branwen. Thanks again.

She got up to leave when the bartender stopped her.

Bartender: Now Missey, you don't want to get wrapped up with bandits! They're a world of trouble!

Yang: So I hear.

She walked outside and put on her sunglasses. Before she turned on her motorcycle, she heard a groan from the man she had punched out the door.

?: Hey, Girlie!

Yang: *Sigh* This isn't over? Seriously?!

?: I heard you were looking for someone.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

POV: Rocket

Nora: Did he age backwards?

Jaune: I think he's possessed!

Ren: Or reincarnated…

Ruby: Isn't it weird?

We were all standing around Oscar, who was sitting in one of the two non-wooden chairs in the house. He seemed like he didn't know who to answer first.

Oscar: It- It is very… uh… weird-

Qrow: Okay, I would suggest backing off him, and remembering that this is a bit overwhelming for everyone.

Oscar just glance up at Qrow. He was sitting in a chair, with Ruby and Nora crowding. They were energetic and curious. He seemed to be a bit overwhelmed.

Qrow: Ok, ok. One question at a time.

Ruby and Nora quickly took a few steps back, and gave a sheepish chuckle. Oscar looked up at Qrow.

Oscar: Thanks…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oscar looked around the room. We were all sitting on either one of the to couches we had, with Oscar in between the two, in the comfy chair. His gaze lingered on Ruby, who gave him slight smile. He seemed to realize that he as lost in thought.

Oscar: Sorry! It's just that… well, I've never really seen professional huntsmen before.

Rocket: And… I guess we just haven't seen someone with extreme Split Personality Disorder before.

Nora: First times all around!

Qrow cleared his throat.

Qrow: Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but we all need to talk. You mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?

Oscar: Oh, right.

He sighed, and turned back towards us.

Oscar: Just so you know, I'll still be here.

Ruby: Wha-

He closed his eyes, and a bright green glow emanated throughout his whole body. When he reopened his eyes, they had gone from a dark brown, to almost yellow, or at least a very bright green.

Ozcar: It is so very good to see you again, students.

Jaune: What just happened?

Rocket: Professor Ozpin?

Ozcar: Correct. Though I may be the one currently speaking, Oscar is still in the room mentally. He's merely… handed over the controls, so to speak.

Oscar: _Just don't make us do anything embarrassing…_

Ozpin: _No promises._

Ozcar: I understand this must all be very perplexing, to say the least.

Nora: And alarming… And bizzare… and just really hard to believe, overall.

Ozpin chuckled. It was different... Rather than Oscar's higher, unsure voice, Ozpin seemed to make his voice go down in pitch and he spoke much more confidently. Even though it was the same vocal cords, it was obvious it wasn't Oscar talking.

Ozcar: It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. I know you've all been through tremendous hardships already. I'm... sorry.

Ruby: I mean, it's not your fault…

Ozcar: It's all my fault, though. I told you once, Ruby, that I've made more mistake than any man, woman, or child. I wasn't lying. I'm… cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant… living… dying… and then reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly not my last. It's… an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved.

Jaune: So who… what are you?

Ozcar: I am the sum of countless men and women who've spent their lives protecting the people of Remnant. With every rebirth… my soul eventually merges, and I am changed… but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem with my first body. This way, I could try again and again. That is why… we MUST stop her now.

Rocket: So… your fight with Salem is the entire reason she attacked the academies? That's how it's your fault?

Ozcar: No. It's all my fault because I created the plan to hide the relics in the academies. I put her only targets on Remnant in some the most populated places, filled with innocent lives.

Ruby: So, how do we stop her?

Ozcar: First, we need to ensure the safety of the relic of knowledge.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Lionhardt's image faded from the orb, Salem could sense something was off with Cinder.

Salem: You know, you're allowed to speak your mind.

Cinder was standing a bit further off to the side, thinking of how to say what she wanted to, without getting thrown out the window behind her.

Cinder: It's just… why do we need to go through all of this? With Raven, that is. Surely we are powerful enough to just take what we want. So why negotiate?

Salem: Never underestimate the usefulness of others. Take Leonardo for example. He used to be one of Ozpin's most loyal. Now…

She gestured to the now empty orb.

Salem: You will get the power I promised you, but you have to be patient. Just remember. Your powers come with a cost. If that girl has managed to control her gift, you have to be sure to protect yours.

Cinder bowed, and started walking away, but Salem stopped her.

Salem: Before you go, inform Tyrion that I wish to have a word with him.

For a second, it almost seemed like Salem's eyes glowed red, but Cinder put it off as a trick of the light. She continued walking out. She doubted she would see Tyrion again, after this.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss was still nursing her bruised skull. Her aura was healing it slowly, but it still needed a bit more time. She was getting bored but decided not to risk practice again. Instead, she walked back into the control room.

Pilot: I heard some thuds back there. Hope the turbulence isn't giving you too much grief.

Weiss: It's fine, it just seems like we're getting more than normal.

Most of the flight had been pretty smooth, but there had been a few more instances of turbulence since her failed attempt at practice.

Pilot: Yeah, these islands are cool and all to look at, but those gravity crystals on the bottoms give us a bit more turbulence here. The islands also might have some nasty grimm. Luckily, it seems like our "friends" are keeping them busy. Still, I've had to go a bit slower so we didn't give off any extra noise-

Weiss: Look out!

She had been gazing out the window when she saw a flaming ship barreling towards them. The pilot quickly steered them away. The bottom barely grazed them. Then, they saw another ship. This one seemed mostly functional, except for the swarm of Lancers after it. The pilot turned the radio back on. Apparently, they had been broadcasting the entire time-

?: By the gods, we've lost Percy! SOMEONE HELP!

Weiss could only watch in horror as the lancers hooked their ship in-

?: We've been hooked! Abandon ship, ABANDON SHI-

Weiss and the pilot looked on, as the lancers tore the ship into two pieces, before letting it fall to the water beneath them. The Lancers finally turned their attention to the ship Weiss was on.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

POV: Omniscient

Pilot: Lancers. It had to be lancers.

He pushed the throttle, and immediately felt the extra speed.

Pilot: Buckle your seatbelt- huh?

He noticed Weiss had gone back into the cargo bay.

Pilot: Kid, what are you doing back there?

Weiss: I'm going to do what we should have to done earlier. You're carrying dust, right?

Pilot: Legally? No. Actually, yes.

Weiss opened one of the containers next to her, to reveal bottles of dust. She quickly began loading her sword.

Weiss: When I give the word, open the door!

The entire ship banked to the left, as a stinger bounced off the metal wings

Pilot: Better make it quick!

She finished, and stood up. She was about to shout to open the door, when she remembered something else she could do. She focused for a second, and a black pull glyph appeared beneath her.

Weiss: Ready!

The door opened, revealing her to the outside. It was then the gravity of the situation hit her. If she messed up one attack and missed a single lancer, she would most likely die. With the utmost attention to form, she formed a flame on the tip of her blade. When she swung next, a slash of fire pushed forward, hitting a few lancers that didn't react and dodge fast enough. Now, she only had thirty-six other lancers to take care of. Next, she formed red glyph in front of her and began throwing fireballs out of it. But then the pilot sped up again, making it so that it was harder to actually hit things. Thinking about this, she created 6 white glyphs around her. She started focusing on the order she would attack. With perfect timing, she fired white, magic projectiles which could be controlled, and would as easily miss. After sixteen shots, only twenty-two lancers remained. She was about to begin another barrage when the entire ship shook.

Weiss: What was that?!

Pilot: We're hooked!

He thought desperately, searching for way to get the lancers off. They pulled themselves onto the ship and began tearing the roof apart. Then, he had his idea.

Pilot: Hold on! Literally...

He turned the ship straight towards an island. Basically playing chicken with the lancers, he waited until the last second. With nearly perfect timing, he whipped the steering wheel downwards. Newton scored four kills that day, when the lancers on top of the ship were thrown into the side of the island. Now, 18 lancers remained. Weiss figured out how to get rid of the rest.

Weiss: Can you find two islands we barely fit between?

Pilot: Kid, you are reading my mind.

Directly ahead, were two giant islands. The swarm packed together to be able to pursue, but Weiss had other ideas for them.

Weiss: Hold on, and keep going!

She fired one fireball upwards, letting it explode against the side. This started a rock slide, which removed the rest of the swarm one-by-one.

Pilot: Yeah! Good job kid. It should be smooth sailing from here on out.

Weiss relaxed. She was thinking over the fight when she realized something…

_Now, she only had thirty-six other lancers to take care of... ...After sixteen shots, only twenty-two lancers remained._

Where had the other 2 lancers come from? She was snapped back to reality by a low buzzing sound, that slowly crescendoed.

Weiss: It's a queen lancer!

Pilot: What?

While regular lancers resembled regular bees and wasps, the queen lancer was much bigger. It had multiple gaps in it's white, boney armor, from which stingers shot out of. Weiss watched in horror as a black, sticky goo dripped out of one gap, forming into another lancer while in the air. Weiss desperately kept releasing projectile after projectile, throwing everything she had at it. Nothing had an effect. She looked behind her, with the inkling of an idea forming.

_Weiss: You're carrying dust, right?_

_Pilot: Legally? No. Actually? Yes._

She used her glyphs for one final push. She lifted all of the dust in the cargo bay and sent it flying straight into the Queen Lancer's face. The resulting explosion created a large cloud of dust of fire, lightning, and ice.

Pilot: Yeah! We got i-

The dust cleared, and the queen was still there.

Pilot: Ok. Seriously, what the actual f-

Before he could finish his thought, the ship was shaken by an explosion. The queen had shot an engine.

Pilot: Do something!

Weiss, without thinking, jumped back and put her sword into the ground. In front of her, a summon glyph appeared. Bit by bit, her knight rose out of the floor, and stood up straight. At one point, the ship went straight down, and then the knight made its move. It jumped out of the ship, straight up at the queen. In complete unison with the knight's movements, Weiss created a series of glyphs, which the knight jumped between, slashing at the queen lancer as it went. Finally, it jumped directly at the queen, stabbing it. Both dissolved, leaving a trail of white and black dust.

Pilot: Yeah! You did it, kid!

The only problem was that the ship was still going down. Weiss, even through the mental exhaustion, tried to use pull glyphs to slow the ship's descent. Each and every glyph shattered. There was a massive explosion, and her vision went dark.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They were all sitting in the atrium, waiting. Only minutes after it had first been mentioned, the entire town knew about Ghira's speech. They were all waiting for it to begin. He was just looking through his notes and prepping his mind. Sun was leaning casually against one of the pillars, while Blake was standing up straight near him. ON the other side of the room, Kali was sitting on the couch.

Ghira: Well, I think it's about time we began.

Kali: It will be fine, dear.

Ghira: It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I just have to have faith that they'll do the right thing.

Ghira turned towards the door and took a deep breath. Then, he felt two hands on his shoulder. To his right, his wife stood. To his left, Blake was looking at him. Then, he felt a third hand. He looked behind him, to find Sun.

Sun: You got this.

Ghira turned back to the doors, smiling. Slowly, he stepped forward and pushed open both. Sunlight flooded the atrium.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

POV: Omniscient

When his eyes adjusted to the much bright outdoors, he could see that everyone had come. They had set up an area to fit around 100. There were 150 in front of him, and more were watching from the street. He realized he had stopped to observe his surroundings, and continued walking forward, and down the steps of his house. Finally, he reached the pedestal. Without looking, he knew Blake, Sun, and Kali were on the steps behind him.

Ghira: Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to put to rest some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe it is important for everyone to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the Fall of Beacon can be considered a tragedy. A tragedy that set back both humans and faunas. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus, the leader of a particular splinter group of the White Fang, was indeed involved in the attack. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of the organization designed to bring peace and equality to all, but the reputation of our entire race. With each day this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us. Recently a spy from that same splinter group set sites on this very home. My daughter, Blake, and her friend did their best to apprehend this individual but were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted, and seriously injured. However, they were successful in collecting the assailent's scroll. From it, we have discovered that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take the position as his own. Sadly, his plans do not stop there. According to the scroll, he has plans in place to eventually lead an assault on Haven Academy, leading it to the same fate as Beacon. Their plan is to strike at the next full moon, in roughly two months. I have sent a messenger ahead to the Mistral Counsel, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been… rocky, to say the least. Many years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where faunas could walk alongside the human race. While I believe we made great strides toward this goal, I became aware that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results, results that I could not achieve through my methods. Because of this, I stepped down and Sienna Khan was chosen as my successor. While it is true that I do not condone many of their methods, I do condone what Sienna fights for: the idea that humans and faunas are equal, and should be treated as such. Adam Taurus does not have that goal in mind. What he has done, benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that we show the world that we all are equal! It's time that we snuff out this splinter group once and for all! It's time that we restore the white fang to what it once was!

The crowds were ecstatic. He knew they would be. He also knew they wouldn't be after what he was going to say next.

Ghira: To do this, I think the answer is clear: We need to go to Haven and protect it at all costs!

That was the second the crowds stopped cheering.

Ghira: There is no way the humans will even give us a chance after everything Adam has done. The only action is to right his wrongs. His actions destroyed a huntsman academy and killed many people, so we must save one! I will now hand the mic over to my daughter for the details.

He walked back, meeting Blake in the middle.

Ghira: You can do thi-

?: Traitors!

A piece of white cloth flew threw the air. Illia stood up. The crowd stepped back giving her an open space to stand.

Sun: Illia…

Illia: Cowards. After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you just want us to, not just forgive them, but protect them?

Ghira: I know we haven't been treated fairly, but-

Illia: Where was our help when the Dust Companies treated us like slaves?! Where was our help, when the kingdoms hunted faunases, just for being who they are?!

She reached up and took off her mask.

Illia: Where was my help when my family was killed in a dust mine? Where?

Ghira: Progress takes patience and cooperation from both sides.

Illia: You… your family is the worst kind of faunases. You want us to work with the people that are holding us down!

She put back on her mask and turned her speech back to the townspeople.

Illia: If you want to truly help your fellow faunases, now is the time to follow Adam, not the Belladonnas. Only he can bring about the future you all deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, then the white fang will fight for you!

Suddenly, Sun jumped at her, trying to tackle her. He had walked into the crowds as soon as she had shown up. She reacted quickly, immediately grappling to a nearby tree.

Guard: After her!

The crowd erupted into chaos. Corsec and Fennec looked on, smiling. The result they had hoped for had been achieved.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss woke up, hurting all over. Her head was throbbing, and her eyes had yet to focus. She could barely move her body. She looked around, well, as far as she could, as her vision slowly returned. The plane had crashed. That much she was sure of. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her.

Weiss: Help… please…

Then, her "savior" stepped into view. Or really, saviors. There were two of them. Both were young men, one with a sword, one with a submachine gun. One had and eye-patch, with spiky brownish-red hair, while the other one had a clean shaven head and a belt with extra cartridges of ammo. They just smirked.

Bandit: What do you think?

Then, a third person she hadn't even heard coming stepped into view. She had long black hair and red clothing. When she looked down at Weiss, she could see the woman had bright red eyes.

Raven: I think we just hit the jackpot.

Weiss' eyes widened, as the woman moved her foot back before kicking Weiss in the side of the head, returning her to the rest of unconsciousness once more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––

?: Adam, I'm not going to tell you this again.

They were standing in an ornate hall, mostly decorated with red and gold. Occasionally there was a white fang symbol sewn into the decorations. Actually, Adam wasn't standing, he was kneeling, and the woman who was talking to him wasn't standing either. She was sitting on the throne, on a raised platform with steps leading down to the ground level, where Adam was.

?: I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen closely when I say that the white fang will not be attacking Haven Academy.

Adam: High Leader Khan, I am begging you-

Sienna: You should beg for forgiveness, and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory for faunas that you clearly think it was. You should be grateful that your punishment wasn't more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't mean you can just do anything you want! You're not infallible.

Adam: I was merely trying to follow your example, high leader.

Sienna: And what example would that be?

Adam stood up, strengthening his appeal.

Adam: Strength. Strength, and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now.

Sienna: I was the first one to suggest violence where it was necessary, because peace breeds complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down, without us pushing back. But the destruction of a huntsman academy crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl, and the white fang is much more of a target now than ever before. You have justified humanity's campaign against us. And for what? Empty promises from a group of humans? Human's we still know nothing about, I might add. These are not examples of strength, but of short-sightedness!

Adam: If you want to know more about the humans, then you should talk to them yourself. Hazel!

The two massive doors at the front of the room crashed open, and Hazel walked in.

Hazel: Took you long enough.

Sienna: What is this?!

The guards around her pointed their spears directly at Hazel, ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

Hazel: Apologies. I don't intend to cause any trouble.

Sienna: You brought a human HERE?!

Adam: You need to hear what he has to say.

Sienna: This is grounds for execution!

Hazel: Ma'am, please. No one has to die here tonight. I'm only asking for a moment of your time.

She thought for second, before sitting back down.

Sienna: The longer you stay, the less of a chance you have of leaving.

Hazel: I'll take those chances, if you don't mind.

The guards lowered their weapons.

Hazel: I know you don't like me. You don't have a reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to see the results you want.

Sienna: I feel like neither of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunas. I do NOT want to start a war with the humans! Especially one that we cannot win.

Adam: And that's where you're wrong.

He began climbing the steps.

Adam: We CAN win a war with the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunas are the superior species of Remnant. We are better than humans, because we have everything that they do, and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunas, they should serve the Faunas.

Sienna: I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away.

The guards stood there, unmoving.

Sienna: I said, take them away!

Adam: I will admit Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader, and many here in Mistral feel the same.

The doors opened once more, and more guards flooded in, all with their weapons aimed at Sienna Khan.

Hazel: What are you doing?

Adam: What's right for the Faunas.

Sienna stood up.

Adam: From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the white fang!

Even more guards flooded in, and once more pointed their weapons at Sienna.

Sienna: If you think… If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath yo-

She looked down, to find Adam's sword going through her stomach. He held her shoulder.

Adam: I know you would never be one to stand quietly behind me. I'm sorry, Sienna. You were there when the White Fang needed you the most. But now… they need me.

He slid his sword out, letting her limp body fall down the stairs.

Adam: Give our former leader a proper burial. All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause.

Hazel watched as the guards set about the tasks Adam had given them and filed out of the building.

Hazel: When were you planning on telling me about that?

Adam pulled a red cloth out of his pocket and began cleaning his sword.

Adam: This was my business, not yours.

Hazel: It's our business now, and I don't appreciate you withholding things like that.

Adam: I personally don't see anything wrong with this. Your master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now, she doesn't have to be.

Hazel: No one needed to die today.

Adam sat in the throne, his sword still out.

Adam: I… beg to differ.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

POV: Rocket

Nora: This is perfect! We can just take little boy Ozpin to Lionhardt, and have him set things straight!

Ozcar: Please don't ever call me that again.

Qrow: Well, we're not sure that's the best idea.

Nora: Ugh, it's never simple, is it?

She stormed back over to the couch and plopped down.

Ren: But I thought all the headmasters took orders directly from you?

Ozcar: That was certainly the intent. Four lieutenants, I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow has been telling me about your encounter with Professor Lionhardt the other day. He isn't just acting irrationally, but he's also disobeying specific instructions I had left him. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I also don't want to rule out any possibilities. No one outside this room knows I've paired with Oscar, and I think we should probably keep it that way.

Qrow: Lay things close to the chest until we get a better hand.

Ozcar: Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us. First, we need to enlist the aid of more huntsmen

Ren: But I thought the Mistral Council-

Qrow: Doesn't own every huntsman. I've been here enough times to know where I can find some.

Ozcar: Just so long as they're trustworthy.

Qrow: You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight-

_Crash_

The table he had put his feet on shattered, leaving a pile of glass shards.

Nora: Good luck with that…

Ozcar: After that, we can move on to step two. Getting all you into fighting shape.

There was a moment of silence.

Ruby: But… don't we already know how to fight?

Ozcar whipped out his cane. It was now inches from Ruby's face.

Ozcar: You can only fight, so long as you have the crescent rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat.

Then, the cane moved over to Jaune.

Ozcar: I'm happy to hear that you've improved, Mr. Arc, but sad to say that you have not yet unlocked your semblance. All of you have come a long way, but you have an equal distance in front of you before you will pose any sort of threat to Salem and her forces. And, though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body, and his aura.

_Oscar: Wait, what?_

Ozcar: He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process.

Nora: Well, if Qrow's out looking for huntsmen, then who will teach us?

Then, Ozcar suddenly put his cane to the ground, and pushed off, flinging him almost to the ceiling, before he landed gracefully on the chair. He began spinning the cane as he talked.

Ozcar: Well, I was the headmaster of an academy. I'm pretty sure I can do.

Everyone was shocked at how easily he moved. Ozpin hadn't really been at the peak of his youth, and we had never seen him fight.

Ozcar: We have approximately one month before classes resume. Salem will probably attack before then, leaving us not much time, but at least it's something.

Rocket: I just have one question. Shouldn't Ruby and I work on mastering our silver eyes? After all, it will make a huge difference if we can easily take out Cinder.

Ozcar: No, the silver-eyed powers are difficult to master, and neither of you would be able to do it within a month. Your time would be better-spent practicing with more conventional weaponry. Just one more thing: Don't expect me to go easy on you.

Then, the greenish glow passed through him again. Immediately Oscar lost control of the cane, not knowing how to spin it, and soon flipped over the back of the chair. We peaked over the chair to check on him.

Oscar: You've got to be kidding me…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss woke up again in a wooden cell. Her hands were bound together with a simple rope, but it was enough without Myrtenaster. She looked up and found that it was getting late. The guards were still awake, though. One of them was drinking heavily, but the other one noticed her.

Bandit 1: Well well well. Look who's awake.

He nudged the other bandit, and he stopped drinking to look.

Weiss: What's going on? Where am I?

Just then, a young woman pushed aside a nearby tent flap and stood up straight. She had brown hair, drawn back into a ponytail, and bright blue eyes, almost the color of Weiss'. The bandits jumped down into attention. The one with the drink quickly put it behind his back.

Bandit 1: Vernal…

Vernal walked right up in front of the cage, holding Myrtenaster. She began inspecting it. Weiss, immediately annoyed by this other girl's mere presence, stood up.

Weiss: What do you want.

Vernal: Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally traffick people. Not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee, that all changed.

Weiss: You're going to ransom me back to my father. Is that it?

Vernal: It's a shame you're a Schnee. That kind of wit would probably do well around here.

She glanced angrily back at the two guards, still at attention behind her.

Weiss: I would never sink to your level.

Vernal: Just keep quiet and cooperate. Before you know it, you'll be back at your mansion.

Vernal started walking away but then paused.

Vernal: Don't make this complicated.

Weiss then remembered she had a slight lever.

Weiss: What's going to make this complicated, is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? She's a Special Operative of the Atlas military. She's in Mistral now. And when she hears I've gone missing, she'll-

Vernal: You really don't get it, do you?

The two guards began chuckling.

Weiss: Wha- What's so funny?

Vernal: If you remember, Atlas just closed its borders. That includes recalling all military personnel. She actually left just yesterday.

Weiss was crushed. Her only hope of being rescued… There was nothing she could do. Well, I guess there's one option.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That night, once everyone had gone to sleep, Weiss was still awake. She quickly sat up and opened her hands. In her hands, a small summoning glyph formed. The glyph glowed bright for a second, before disappearing. Now standing in her hand was the knight. Or, at least, and action figure sized version of him.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

POV: Omniscient

Yang had been on her motorcycle for another day. This time, though, the bandit she had punched was sitting as far back as possible. She was not going to make the mistake of touching her again.

Bandit: Here.

Yang slid the motorcycle to a stop.

Yang: Are you sure?

Bandit: Yeah, just let me go ahead and get things ready.

He got off and quickly dashed off into the woods. Yang waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally, she decided to do something. She took of her sunglasses, which we wore to keep the wind out of her eyes, and took of the riding gloves. She had just finished, when she heard a click behind her. Without looking, she spun around and took the bullet on her arm. When the smoke from the impact cleared, she saw that the bandit was back, but he wasn't alone.

Bandit: I can't BELIEVE you were dumb enough to let me lead you here.

There were now around 10 people standing in a circle, surrounding her.

Yang: Is this everyone?

Bandit: Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way…

As he said this, he pointed over his shoulder.

Yang: _That way? Good to know._

Bandit: Now, to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps.

Yang cracked her knuckles and then swung her hand down, opening the Ember Celica to full size.

Bandit: You might have gotten the jump on me last time, but I doubt you can take all of us!-

Out of her other, robot arm, came another tube. It came out at around the wrist, in basically the same place as the Ember Celica.

Bandit: All right, get her!

He simply stood back, and let everyone else run forward. After all, they probably didn't need him to take down one girl. Yang told a different story. She walked forward to meet the first person. He tried a straight kick at her shin, but she just blocked it with her own foot. Then, she caught his fist as he tried a punch, and twisted. The force flipped him. While he was still in the air, Yang punched him into the ground. The next bandit had a sword. Yang rolled under the first horizontal stroke and swept their feet out from under them. The next person tried to just run at Yang, but she used her previous momentum to plant a kick straight on their chest, launching them into another bandit. Then she used her arm to block bullets from another bandit. His gun was a little too accurate, and all of the bullets hit her arm. As soon as he ran out of bullets, she was off. She launched herself using Ember Celica and hit one bandit foot first. She used him as a sort of springboard and landed fist first on another bandit. Now, she was right next to the bandit who had the machine gun, who had fully reloaded. Before he could fire, she kicked the gun out of his hand. Two people had walked up behind her, and she spun around with a roundhouse kick, hitting them both in the face. As she finished, a bullet flew past her face. She turned, to find the original bandit had shot at her. His gun had also stopped working.

Bandit: Come on, come on…

Yang rocketed forward, and the man lost another tooth. She surveyed the destruction around her. Her hand started shaking, and she held it to calm it down. As she was walking away from the carnage, the bandit shouted to her, too beaten to actually stand up.

Bandit: Who- Who are you? Oh, it doesn't matter anyway. As soon as Raven hears about what happened, you're dead!

Yang stopped.

Yang: Maybe, but I doubt it. After all, I am her daughter.

Bandit: I'm dead…

And then, he passed out, the exhaustion finally reaching him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

The fight in front of us was almost sad. Since Oscar generally needed work on everything and Ruby needed hand-to-hand, Ozpin decided to pit them against each other. They were pretty evenly matched. They engaged at around 1 hit every second. Ruby would throw a messy roundhouse punch, and Oscar would block. Oscar would try an even messier uppercut, and Ruby would dodge. Though, with time, we watch the fight speed up. Now, it felt more like a fight rather than a slow-mo tutorial on how to fight. Ruby tried a roundhouse kick, which Oscar ducked under. He then immediately tried a right jab, which Ruby blocked. Oscar kept on the offensive, though, and followed with a left hook. Ruby blocked that, too, before dashing behind him. All of us were looking on, impressed at Oscar, at least.

Jaune: Man, Oz was right. Oscar is picking up on this quickly.

Finally, Oscar broke through Ruby's defense and nailed her square in the face. She was spun away from him by the impact. She was holding her face.

Oscar: Oh my gosh, are you ok?

Then, something interesting happened. Ruby growled. She spun around and immediately planted a jab on his nose. The force sent him sliding across the area they had set up for sparring.

Ruby: Yah! I did it!

Oscar groaned.

Ruby: Um... Oscar?

_Ozpin:_ _You forgot to engage your aura again._

Oscar: Why didn't you tell me?

_Ozpin:_ _This way makes you more likely to remember it. Mind if I tap in?_

Ozcar stood up, his eyes yellow again.

Ozcar: Nice job, Miss Rose. But you seem to have forgotten, Oscar does not have the years of experience that you have. Well, actually... that I have.

He raised his fists in front of him, an obvious sign of who Ruby would be fighting next. She immediately started backing up.

Ruby: Um, actually I think it's time to take a break! Yeah, a five-minute break sounds great right now!

Ozcar: Miss Rose, you know there is absolutely no way you are getting out of this fight.

She reluctantly put up her arms in a fighter's stance. Ozpin waited until he could see that she was ready. Then, he dashed forward. Ruby was desperately blocking punch after punch, when she decided she needed to go on the offensive. She tried a right hook, but it was easily blocked by Ozpin. She ducked the next kick he tried and then decided to throw a curveball. She dashed behind him and jumped. What kind of attack she was going for, I have no idea. All I know is that she put her head way too far out and Ozpin took advantage of that by jumping. His head connected with her chin, launching her onto her back. The hit was so hard, I think all of us felt just a bit bad for her.

Ozcar: Next time you try a right hook, remember to step off with the appropriate foot. And also, try to learn the basics before you move on to aerial combat. As always, be aware of any openings.

Ruby: Got it…

The green glow passed through Oscar once again, and he collapsed to the ground just as Ruby was getting up.

Ruby: Are you okay?

Oscar: How is this so exhausting?

Rocket: Your body isn't used to this kind of training. Of course, it will get easier with time, but you have to be patient. Even when a muscle is tired and sore, it will come back stronger.

Ren: Not to mention that you are generating a defensive aura. Right now, it takes an immense amount of effort, but it will soon become second nature. That will allow you to slowly heal yourself and deflect attacks. After that, you can begin focusing on your semblance, whatever it may be.

Oscar: Semblance?

Nora: It's like your very own superpower!

Huh. I guess up to this point, we had somehow never told him about semblances. We had covered aura and basic combat, but never semblances.

Nora: Everyone has one. It's just the matter of finding it, and mastering it! For instance, Ruby can move super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, and Jaune… um…

Jaune: I don't ha-

Ruby: Jaune's like you! He hasn't discovered his yet! We all know you two will find yours eventually, though! We just have to help each other get stronger.

Ren: A common philosophy is that a warrior's semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your semblance entirely, while others say it's the other way around. Meanwhile, there are still many who don't believe that a connection exists at all.

Nora suddenly dashed over. Seriously, she's faster than Ruby half the time.

Nora: It's hard to know when you "know", but it normally appears during an important part of your life. Sometimes, it appears during a stressful situation, like mine and Ren's.

Oscar: Stressful?

Ren: I'd… prefer not to talk about it.

Oscar: What about you, Nora?

Nora: Oh, you know. Got struck by lightning and didn't die. Crazy Monday.

Ruby: But other times, it just happens. Like I discovered mine during a training session.

Oscar: Wait, what about you, Rocket?

I thought about saying that it was a touchy subject, and I would prefer to not talk about it again but decided I should at least talk about my life sometimes.

Rocket: Well, the night my parents were killed, I was the last one alive, and unarmed. One of the men who broke into my house shot at me. I closed my eyes to brace for an impact that never arrived. When I opened them, time had stopped around me.

There was a stretch of silence after I told my story. Jaune seemed even more depressed than before.

Jaune: Something has to be wrong with me. I meditate. I train. I do all these things, but… nothing.

Ozcar: Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. The same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your semblance isn't the end, but the beginning. It will always change, evolve. If you are willing to put in the hours of work, who knows what could happen.

Ruby: Then let's get back to it!

And there is Ruby's unexplainable ability to easily disarm any sort of awkward or heavy situation with only a few words. She and Oscar walked back out to the circle and began sparring once more.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

POV: Omniscient

Yang walked into the camp. The bandits had followed her in to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. She doubted that they could stop her, but knew her mother could. As she walked through the camp, she noticed that everyone seemed interested in her. People in the camp seemed to only have either brown or black hair. The brightest she ever saw was a dark gray. She arrived in front of her mother's tent. She didn't know what to say, but was confident the words would come if they had to.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss didn't know why the guards suddenly got up and left, but she did know that she probably would get another opportunity like this. She began to prepare her knight, this time charging it with all the aura she could muster. As soon as the knight was ready, it cut her free from the ropes and began sawing through the cage. The cage was solid metal, and she wanted to make sure she could bust out easily, without the cage walls getting in the way. She had done this every night, but she hadn't cut herself free before. If she had, she would have been caught and punished. This time, though, she was going to leave.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

More and more bandits closed in behind her. She knew she wouldn't need the exit, but it definitely didn't help with the anxiety of seeing her mother for the first time. Then, the tent flap was brushed aside, and her mother stepped out from the giant tent she lived in. She looked just like she had in the pictures, except for one major difference. She had a mask on. This mask wasn't unlike Adam's, and her hand began to shake again. She calmed it down and looked back up.

Yang: Mom.

Raven reached up and took her mask off. After she had done that, Yang could see that she had dark red eyes, like Qrow's. She knew it was Raven.

Raven: Yang. So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me.

Yang: You know how long I've been searching for you? Years! It's not like I've known where you were since the beginning, after all.

Raven: And you found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dreams a reality.

Yang grimaced, as she noted how little her mother knew about her. If she had seen Yang for even a day, she would have known Yang had been anything but patient.

Raven: Well done. But did you really have to be so rough with my men?

Yang: I didn't want a fight. They started it.

Raven: Well, you certainly finished it.

Yang wasn't impressed. She knew Raven was trying for something with all these compliments, but she didn't know what. Raven broke the silence.

Raven: I'm sure this is all very overwhelming, but I must admit that you've proven yourself. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. You can stay with us tonight, and we will have the cooks make something special for you-

Yang: That's not why I'm here.

Raven: What was that?

Yang: I'm not here to join you. My sister is somewhere in Mistral. Qrow is with her, but she still might need me. I just need you to take me to her.

Raven: And why would I do that?

Yang: I guessing saying "because we're family" won't work?

Raven: Family... Only coming around when they need something. I have to say, I'm disappointed. You found me, so why can't you just find them?

Yang: Because I have no idea where they are. I know they are headed to Haven academy, but I have no reason to think they've made it. They could be anywhere. So, instead of driving around for what could end up being months, I thought that you could save me some time. Dad told me how your semblance works.

Raven: Tai…

Yang: You can bond to certain people. Once you do, you can create a portal straight to them. You have one for dad, one for me... and one for Qrow. He promised me that he would look after Ruby. I know he's with her because I trust him. Just make a portal that can take to me to Qrow, and I'll be on my way.

Raven: It's very noble how you want to help out your sister, but I'm afraid that if she is with Qrow, she is already a lost cause.

Yang: What do you mean?

Raven: You don't want to get mixed up in all that. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too.

Yang: I don't care what you think. All I want is to make sure my sister is ok.

Raven: Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that, instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, consider that maybe you are already where you belong.

Yang: Save your breath. I don't care about the adventure I'll probably get wrapped up in… Nothing is going to keep me from getting to my sister!

Raven: Well aren't you stubborn?

Yang: You probably know who I get it from.

The silence stretched out. Yang was standing in front of a camp of too many bandits to count, and her only safe pass, that she was the daughter of the leader, was losing its strength.

Raven: Well, if that's how you feel, we're done here. Take her away.

The bandits started advancing. Yang blinked. Her eyes had gone from a light lilac, like her father, and turned to a blood red, like Raven.

Yang: It doesn't seem like you heard me... I said, take me to Qrow, d***it!

Bandit: Hey! Watch your language in front of our leader!

Yang: Make me.

The bandit ran forward. He hadn't been at the fight earlier, and he hadn't seen what she was capable of. She ducked under his lunge with a single-sided shortsword and swept his feet out from under him. While he was in the air, Yang did what she does best. Punch stuff. He was sent flying across the camp, and he hit a tent, collapsing it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss had been in the cage, for a good 5 minutes now. The knight had just finished sawing through the bars, when a she heard a gunshot. She looked up, to find that a tent had collapsed, allowing her to see what was going on that had attracted everyone's attention. She saw a familiar girl with blond hair and red eyes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She watched the tent fall over, knowing no one would mess with her after that. Then, she saw someone. Someone with white hair, and a dirty blue dress.

Yang: Weiss?!

Weiss: Yang?!

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, before Weiss broke the spell, turning to her knight.

Weiss: Well, subtlety is officially out.

She focused, and the knight suddenly grew in size, destroying the cage as it grew. Weiss ran forward, her knight protecting her. She made it to Yang, and they stood back to back, ready for any foe.

Yang: What the heck is that?

Weiss: Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. What are you doing here?

Yang: Well, that woman over there is my mother, and she can take us to Ruby.

Weiss: You mother kidnapped me?!

Yang turned to her mother, shocked.

Yang: You kidnapped her!?

They turned back to the still slowly advancing crowd of bandits and ran forward.

Yang: Frostburn?

Weiss: Let-

A bolt of lightning interrupted both her sentence and their charge. They turned to Raven and found Vernal standing there with her hand up.

Vernal: Enough!

Raven: Thank you, Vernal. If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm! Now, Vernal, give the girl back her weapon.

Vernal almost turned back and asked why, but she decided it wasn't worth death, and threw Myrtenaster to Weiss.

Raven: You two. In my tent, now.

Yang: Why?

Raven: If you are really going to go after your sister, you'll have to know the truth beforehand.

And with that, she walked back into her tent. Yang turned back to make a comment to Weiss but was instead met with the girl's arms.

Weiss: I've missed you so much…

Yang's eyes faded back to lilac, and she returned the embrace.

Yang: I missed you, too.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

POV: Omniscient

Blake walked down the steps of her house. She turned back to Sun.

Blake: Okay. You ready?

Sun: Well, I've beaten up giant robots more than once, and fought against a massive dragon grimm. I think I can handle getting a few signatures.

He opened his scroll, revealing the screen they were opened to. It was an easy way for people to put their names down for something. The "something" they had today, was titled "Haven's Defence"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake stepped up to the wooden podium. It was normally used for advertisement and could be rented out for any purpose. They had rented it for a few hours. She realized people were looking at her, going against the entire reason she had signed up for that position. People normally ignored the advertisers and speakers that stood on the platform. She took a deep breath, before throwing her hesitation to the wind.

Blake: Your chieftain needs you! Your people need you! Please! Join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!

No one walked up to her to sign up. They just continued on with their day. Blake was pushed to the background and ignored for the rest of the day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While Blake was unsuccessfully trying to get people to sign up from the advertisement platform, Sun was roaming the streets, looking for people who were interested.

Sun: We'd love to have someone with your skills on our side!

?: uh…

Then, the door of a nearby house opened up, and an elderly woman stepped out.

?: Mata! Get back inside! You have dishes to wash!

He shrugged to Sun and walked back inside.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next, Sun tried asking anyone who was nearby. First, he angled himself on a tree and hung down, startling the person he was trying to ask, and destroying any chance he had of signing them up. He was quickly taken out of the tree, as it fell, being part of the lumber mill.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finally, after many more unsuccessful attempts at chasing down signatures, they met back up at a table, overlooking the bay for a midday snack, also known as lunch.

Sun: I just don't get it! How can they do nothing but watch as the white fang kills innocent people, apparently in their name?!

Blake: Well, not everyone is like you and me. That's kind of just the type of people they are. The faunas that weren't born here came because they were tired of fighting and struggling. They just wanted to be left alone. But here we are. Asking them to sign up for a fight; to put the rest of the world before themselves.

Sun: I guess that kind of makes sense…

Blake: What they don't see, is that Haven is going to affect them, whether they like it or not. If Haven falls and Adam gets his way, the people here won't just be left alone anymore. They have to get involved to not be involved.

Sun: Adam… He's the guy you used to… work with…?

He said those last words almost with a visible question mark. He began nervously stirring his coconut milk.

Blake: Yes.

She said it so sharply, he could almost feel rigidness of her words.

Sun: Sorry… forget I brought it up.

Blake: No… it's fine.

She took a deep breath, and gathered her thoughts. Sun recognized it from when she had talked about her connection with the white fang.

Blake: Have you… ever met someone and thought, "This person is the exact embodiment of 'blank'"?

Sun: Um…

Blake: For example. I remember meeting Ruby, and thinking she is the embodiment of 'Purity' or 'kindness'. After a while, I saw Weiss was 'Defiance'. Yang was 'Strength'.

Sun: What am I?

She grabbed the coconut with his tail and sipped while the rest of his body held a position of absolute attention.

Blake: Jury is still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards 'Earnest'.

He rearranged himself into a different position that was a bit more comfortable and sipped his drink again.

Blake: At first, I thought Adam was 'Justice'. Then, 'Passion'. Next, he shifted more to 'Vengeance". And now, I see I was wrong in all of those. Adam is spite. Not hatred or rage, but spite. He isn't trying to get even... He's only trying to inflict as much suffering as possible, after what he feels the world did to him. His thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what has me worried about Ilia. She's not like Adam, at least not yet. The thing is, I don't know how long that will last.

Sun: She was your friend, huh?

Blake: She was. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human, but she still fought. She could have lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident and joined the White Fang. Like me, she was trained on the road. We learned to survive, to defend ourselves. But, as people like Sienna and Adam gained more of a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all.

Sun: You know we're going to have to face her eventually.

Blake: I know…

Sun: So what are you going to do?

Blake: I'm going to try to help her the way you helped me.

Sun stiffened, almost dropping his drink.

Sun: Hm?

Blake: You showed me that sometimes, you need to be there for a friend, even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear. I tried to push you away, but you came back every time. You never gave up on me, so I can't give up on Ilia! It's about time I saved my friends.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

POV: Omniscient

Oscar let out a battle cry, before charging at his foe. He let out attack after attack but soon became tired. His attacks slowed, then stopped. The training dummy was barely damaged.

?: You're really getting better, huh?

He turned to the entrance of the training room and saw Ruby standing in the doorway.

Ruby: It's almost dinnertime! Are you hungry?

He walked over to the weapon's rack and put the cane away.

Oscar: Uh, yeah… I was about to call it a night anyway.

Ruby: Have you ever fought before?

Oscar: Just the occasional small Grimm. Nothing like this…

Ruby: Wow, you look like you've been fighting most of your life.

Oscar: Well, I think that's mostly just Ozpin's muscle memory… It's weird. I've only had the cane a week or two, but it feels like I've had it a lifetime. Longer, even.

He thought about what he said for a second.

Oscar: I… sound like a crazy person, don't I?

Ruby: Just a little... But then again, not all of us have a teacher stuck in our heads. Either way, at this rate, you'll be combat ready in no time!

Oscar watched as a small shadow passed over Ruby's face. Sild to the past for a second, but the moment was quickly over.

Ruby: Well… um, I'll see you upstairs…

Oscar: Wait!

Ruby: Hm?

Oscar: How… how do you handle all of this?

Ruby: What do you mean?

Oscar: I'm… scared. More scared than I've ever been in my life. More scared than I ever thought was possible. I always knew I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this? This is terrifying.

Ruby: We all went to Beacon to help people. But you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on-

Oscar: How can you be so confident? People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you ok with any of this?!

There as a moment of silence, as Ruby let him calm down.

Ruby: I… when Beacon fell, I lost two friends. Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos. While I didn't know then for very long, that doesn't change the fact that they were the two kindest people I had ever met. But that didn't save them. Pyrrha always thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then the risk was worth it. Because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny… She was killed to prove a point.

Oscar: I'm… sorry.

Ruby: I am scared, but not just for me. What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care whether or not you're standing against her. She'll just kill anyone, and that's what scares me most of all. Penny… Pyrrha… I'd be lying if I said that the loss didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I lost them, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with them. If it had been me instead of them, I know they would have kept fighting, no matter how dangerous. So I need to follow their example and keep moving forward.

She had walked around quite a bit while talking, they both had, and she was now standing in front of the window. She turned around, and saw that he had his bag packed, and ready.

Ruby: C'mon! If we don't hurry, Nora will just eat everything. It wouldn't be the first time…

Oscar kept looking out the window, as Ruby walked back to the door.

Ruby: Hey, Oscar? Things aren't going to be easy, but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think.

?: Remember, courage isn't a lack of fear, but the action in spite of it.

Ruby: AGH! Rocket, stop doing that! You walk too quietly!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I guess I hadn't even noticed myself try to mask my sound…

Rocket: Sorry, force of habit, I guess.

Ruby: How long have you been here?

Rocket: Not very long. I was told to come fetch you two for dinner. I heard the bravery part, and thought I'd add my two cents. Anyways, come on. Nora's about to start.

Ruby: NO!

Ruby dashed away, and I left Oscar to his own devices.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Oscar watched the door, about to follow, when-

_Ozpin: She really is remarkable, isn't she?_

Oscar: Yeah, she must have been one of the best huntsmen at Beacon, huh?

_Ozpin: In her own way, but also in many ways, no. She has her quirks and faults, just like everyone else. That's why the huntsmen academies have groups of 4. Each member helps fill any of the other's faults. Above that, she also possesses a certain spark, a spark that can inspire others even in the darkest of times._

Oscar: This all must be hard on her, too.

_Ozpin: It most assuredly is._

Just then, Oscar heard an earth-shattering roar, coming from the general direction of the dining room. He recognized it as Nora burping.

Oscar: I'm guessing food is completely gone?

_Ozpin: It most assuredly is._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Corsec and Fennec were standing a red, candle-lit room. The candles didn't light up the room fully, but enough.

Fennec: Your thoughts?

Corsec: Of no matter. If this is how High Leader Taurus wants to proceed, then we shall make it so.

Fennec: Of course, brother.

They heard the doors open behind them and turned around to see Ilia, kneeling.

Corsec: Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us.

Ilia: How may I be of assistance?

Fennec: Please, stand.

Ilia followed his command and stood up straight.

Corsec: We have wonderful news.

Fennec: We have finally received a message from the Mistral brotherhood.

Corsec: Adam has officially claimed his position as the High Leader of the White Fang.

Ilia: Good. And… Sienna?

Fennec: Buried with honor.

Corsec: Other branches have been given the story that was agreed upon.

Ilia: A necessary sacrifice. We won't soon forget everything she did for us.

Fennec: Of course.

Corsec: Your maturity in understanding the situation is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening.

Fennec: The white fang is experiencing… a transitional period.

Corsec: Growth requires change…

Fennec: And change can be painful.

Ilia: If it is for the betterment of the Faunas, then it's pain we can endure. What is our next mission?

Corsec: Containment.

Fennec: Without the CCT towers available, we have the luxury of control over information.

Corsec: News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie. When it does though, the reaction from the citizens will undoubtedly be poor, now that the chieftain has spoken out against us.

Ilia: It's my fault the Belladonna's had any ground to stand on…

Fennec: Do not concern yourself with past mistakes, Ilia. Focus on the future.

Corsec: We have an opportunity for redemption.

Ilia: What do you need me to do?

They could see her resolve was hardened. That was exactly what they had been hoping for. After all, the task ahead would be… disheartening to say the least.

Fennec: The belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy.

Corsec: And so… they must be silenced.

Ilia's face immediately fell as her soldier's mask was shattered.

Ilia: S- Silenced…?

Fennec: Like Sienna, they only stand in the way of our people. We would never put such a burden on your shoulders alone, of course: Your brothers and sisters will be at your side.

Corsec: Your relationship with their daughter makes you an integral part of this operation.

Fennec: We know how close you were with young Blake.

Corsec: Luckily, High Leader Taurus has requested that she be taken alive, but she can not be present to defend her family.

Ilia: But… the people of Menagerie-

Fennec: Will come to understand what happens to those who resist the White Fang.

Corsec: ...And will be left without a leader to rally them until after our plans have passed, and it is too late.

Fennec stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

Fennec: A necessary sacrifice, sister Ilia.

She looked back up at him almost crying. She took a deep breath, before swallowing her cold tears. Once more, her face hardened.

Ilia: A necessary sacrifice.

She bowed, before walking back out. Corsec and Fennec turned back to the hologram projector in front of them.

Corsec: She was right to worry about the citizens. It is possible that they may come to see Ghira as a martyr.

Fennec: It is a risk we must take. For our High Leader.

They replayed his message, as they always did when they were alone. They could see his troubled demeanor and mind.

Adam: They will not be allowed to interfere! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief. You have done well to find the deserter. Bring her to me, alive. But not before you've slaughtered her family.

As the message faded, Fennec went back to replay it again, but then Corsec noted-

Corsec: He seems… unwell.

Fennec: He does carry the biggest burden of all.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

POV: Omniscient

Qrow walked into a bar. That might not have been a rare occurrence, but he wasn't here to drink.

Bartender: Hey, stranger. Can I help you?

Qrow: I'm… looking for someone. Goes by the name Shiro Wan. I heard he's a regular around here.

The bartender, who had been carving a piece of wood using a massive kitchen knife, hesitated for a second.

Bartender: Who's asking?

Qrow: I'm not some… cop, if that's what you're asking. I need Shiro for a gig. He and I go way back.

Bartender: So, you're a friend of his?

Qrow: I guess you could say that.

Bartender: Well, in that case…

_Boom_

The knife slammed into the counter in front of him.

Bartender: You tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face around here before he pays the Lien he owes me, or he might find a knife in it!

Qrow started slowly backing up towards the door, not wanting to fight.

Qrow: Did I say friend? I meant… acquaintance. Really, I barely know the guy! We're just colleagues!

He realized he only had the door behind him now.

Qrow: Well, uh, thanks for the time. I'll just be taking off now…

_Bang_

He shut the door tight behind him. He slid down the wall and took out his scroll. On it, he had a checklist. He was already halfway down, not having found anybody willing to help. He pressed Shiro's name. With a ping, it was slashed through.

Qrow: Great start...

Suddenly...

_Slam_

...the bartender's knife sliced through the wall, right next to Qrow's face. He couldn't tell if it was good luck that it missed, or bad luck that it hit so close. He was willing to bet on the latter.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––––––––––––

He found two men, leaning on the side of a building. It had been a long day, and he just showed them his scroll. They shook their heads.

_Ping, Ping_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next up were three men standing around a campfire, just outside of town. Once again, he showed them his scroll. Once more, he just got a couple of empty looks and an expression that told him all he needed to know.

Qrow: Ugh…

_PingPingPing_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Then, there was a weapons shop he heard a couple liked to hang out around. One more time, he held up his scroll, showing it to the shop owner. He shook his head.

Qrow: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhh...

_PingPingPingPingPing_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finally, there was one last house. Heather Shields. He hadn't seen her in a while, and she had apparently settled down since they had last met.

Qrow: I just need one…

He walked up and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, he slammed a little harder. Finally, a frail-looking man opened the door. He was by no means old. He just looked like a breeze could knock him over.

Qrow: Uh, sorry. I'm looking for Heather.

The man's eyes just grew distant, once again telling Qrow everything. Then, a small child ran up behind his father.

Child: Does this man know where mommy is?

The realization dawned on Qrow, and he began backing up.

Qrow: I'm so sorry to bother you all… I'll just be on my way.

As he walked off into the rain, he heard their door creak shut behind him. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his canteen. He looked at it for a second before shaking his head and placing it back where it belonged.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Raven sat across the table from Yang and Weiss. A tea set had been set in front of them, and Vernal was currently pouring them all cups of tea.

Raven: Thank you, Vernal. You can wait outside.

She began sipping her tea, as Yang waited impatiently. Finally, she decided to move the conversation along herself.

Yang: So, what is this truth you keep talking about?

Raven: You know, it's better when it's hot.

Weiss: You know, you're really obnoxious.

Raven just sighed and sat down her tea.

Raven: The truth… is that truth is very hard to come by. A story of victory for one is a story of defeat for another. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories...

Yang: He's never given me a reason to doubt him before.

Raven: That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, you and your team might as well be the poster children for the huntsmen academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to make the world a better place. It's adorable.

Yang: It's what huntsmen and huntresses do.

Raven: Not all of them. Some are just in it for the money and fame… but most are just looking to grow stronger. Your uncle Qrow and I didn't actually attend Beacon to become huntsmen. We did it to learn how to kill huntsmen.

Yang and Weiss' jaws both dropped to the floor. They glanced at each other, not really sure what to say, or how.

Raven: Daddy and uncle left that part out, hmm? Aside from the Grimm, huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and tracking us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's-play compared to what we had already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Back then, I thought he knew. Now, I realize it was team STRQ he was interested in, not me and Qrow.

Weiss: What do you mean?

Raven: Constant attention. Extra training missions. Turning a blind eye whenever we'd break a few rules… Sound familiar?

Of course, it did. That was exactly how he had treated team RRWBY.

Yang: What's your point?

Raven: How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?

Weiss: He was… a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school.

Raven: Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools, and he has followers in every other academy, who are loyal to him and no one else.

Yang: That doesn't even make sense! How could he have- no, why would anyone- what…

Raven: Old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world, were they to know. It was a secret that he eventually entrusted to our team. Once I knew, there was no going back. I had to know more, but with every discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became.

Yang: Ok, then just tell us. What is the secret? What is so great and utterly horrifying that the world doesn't know?

Raven: The creatures of grimm have a master named Salem, who will stop at nothing to destroy humanity. She can't be stopped, and she can't be reasoned with.

Weiss: What…?

Raven had stood up and walked around while talking. Now, she turned back to the students sitting at the table.

Raven: You know, you two haven't even touched your tea.

Yang stood up.

Yang: Why… Why should we believe anything you tell us?

Raven: See? Now you're thinking. Asking questions. So far, you've done nothing but accept what others tell you. You need to question everything. Otherwise, you'll end up just as blind as Qrow… and your fool of a father.

_CRASH_

Yang: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT.

Vernal: You need to calm down.

She had walked in and had a horse-shoe shaped chakram with two barrels pointing out of the openings.

Weiss: Yang, please. We don't want to fight.

Raven: Listen to your team, Yang. They're the only ones who haven't deceived you yet.

Yang: You don't know the first thing about my team! You don't know anything about me! Because YOU WEREN'T THERE!

Yang's eyes faded back to lilac, with tears in them.

Yang: Why…

Raven: I know more than you realize. Not just about you, not just about your team, but other things that I've seen with my own eyes. I've already told you about the leader of the Grimm, but what if I told you that I've seen people who can come back from the dead? I've seen magic. And for why you should listen to me? Because I can prove it. You're right, you shouldn't listen to everything you hear. But, if they have legitimate evidence…

Yang: How can you prove something like that?

Raven: You said before how Tai told you all about my semblance, but I doubt he told you the rest about me; what Ozpin did to me and my brother. Follow me, and I'll show you.

And with that, she walked out the other side of the tent. Yang and Weiss, after a quick glance between them, followed. After their eyes adjusted to the growing evening, they could see that they were in an opening. The tents near them were all facing towards the middle ring.

Yang: Mom?

There was no response. She had disappeared.

Weiss: Yang, are you ok?

Yang: I'll be fine once I can get her to take us to Ruby.

Weiss: It's just that… it's ok if you're not ok.

Yang: You don't believe what she said, right? About Oz?

Weiss: Of course not! Well, not entirely… I mean, there are semblances, aura… but there's no such thing as magic, right?

Then, they heard a cawing noise from behind them. Sitting on the top of the tent, was a raven.

Yang: I've… seen that raven before…

Weiss: Maybe it belongs to your mom?

Yang: Maybe…

Then, the raven took off. It flew over their heads and disappeared into the nearby forest. They could barely see it over the wall. It was flying directly at them. Suddenly, just before it flew over the wall, it changed. There's no other word for it. Raven appeared where the raven had previously been, and she landed in the middle of the clearing. She stood up, taking in the incredibly confused looks from Yang and Weiss.

Weiss: How did you…

Raven: Well, I could explain it to you…

Faster than Yang or Weiss could track, Raven slashed the air next to her, splitting reality and creating a red blur. It was almost as if the fabric of the universe itself was bleeding.

Raven: Or you could ask your uncle.

Yang: You're letting us go?

Raven: I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or you can go through the portal and join Ozpin's hopeless war, meeting the same fate as so many others.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

POV: Omniscient

Yang revved her motorcycle. It was all she was bringing. Weiss was seated behind her. They were facing the portal.

Raven: Just know that if you side with your uncle, I might not be so kind the next time we meet.

Yang: You weren't kind this time.

She revved the engine once more, before passing through the portal. Raven watched as it faded, and wiped a single tear out of her eye.

Raven: I know.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Qrow leaned on the railing, outside of their house. He knew the kids had stayed inside to make dinner. He also knew they would be crushed that he came back empty handed. So there he stood, leaning on the railing and scrolling through the list on his scroll.

Qrow: One or two of them, I would understand, but all of them? It doesn't make sense… So many huntsmen disappearing in such a short amount of time…

Then, he heard a familiar sound behind him. He heard a portal opening.

Qrow: Raven? I-

He paused, halfway through his turn, as he heard another sound. That of a motorcycle. The portal flashed red, and then two people stood- well, more accurately, sat in front of him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

We were all standing in the kitchen, helping cook in some way. Well, all of us except for Nora, who seemed to be eating more than she cooked. And of course, she talked in between bites.

Nora: Are you sure *Gulp* that we need this much *Gulp* food?

Rocket: Well, considering the rate you're eating any extra we might have had, yes.

I turned back to Ruby, who was attempting to make noodles. Currently, she was stirring them in a pot of boiling water. She had been stirring it for the last 20 minutes.

Rocket: You realize if you leave that on too long it'll burn, right?

Ruby: How can it burn? It's in water-

_Poof_

A cloud a thick, black smoke began pouring out of the pot.

Rocket: Do I need to say it?

Ruby: Ho-

_Ding-dong_

Ruby: Coming!

Weird… I wouldn't have expected Qrow to use the doorbell, but I guess recently things haven't been-

_BOOM_

Never mind. I'll have to repair either the door, or the wall it slammed into, yet again. Ruby quickly finished dumping the pasta in the trash. She hurriedly collected a couple different items to put onto a plate and rushed into the dining room, also known as the room connecting to outside. I began following, knowing something would go wro-

_Crash_

Yep, there it is. I opened the door and walked into the dining room, and immediately knew why Ruby had dropped the plate. Standing in front of us, were Weiss and Yang. Immediately Ruby was in tears.

Ruby: Yang! I- I'm sorry. I know it was a dumb idea! I should have stayed with you, and been there-

Cutting her off, Yang stepped forward and hugged Ruby. The hug told Ruby everything thousands of words couldn't.

Yang: I love you.

Ruby: I love you too.

After a few seconds of soppy reunion-ing, they turned back to Weiss, arms open. She ran to them. That was when Oscar walked in from practice, with no idea what was going on.

Oscar: Who is-

Rocket: Oh, don't worry, I'll fill you in. Fair warning though, it's a long story and I enjoy only telling it in 15 minute segments.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finally, we started eating. Oscar and Qrow were in the adult table, while the rest of us ate in the kiddy area. No judging. It was much louder over here, anyway. After all, we still had to catch up on stories from three seperate people and many months.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss: Wait, so what happened to the scythe?

Rocket: Oh… it got… um, stepped on…

Yang: So, you're telling me that that thing survived beating after beating from bullets, Grimm, and swords, but it could stand being stepped on?

Rocket: Well, that does tend to happen when a giant stone golem doesn't pay attention to where it's standing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang: How do you lose your map at a time like that?!

We had gotten a little bit further. It was a long journey to catch up on.

Jaune: Oh, trust me, I ask myself the same thing constantly.

That received a round of laughs from everyone, soon interrupted by Nora.

Nora: But hey! At least you made up for it pretty quickly, Mr. Muscles! You should have seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!

Jaune: Well, really we all did it. We all only got one or two hits on the main body.

Ruby: I mean, did you SEE Ren? He was out of control!

Ren: Sorry, I may have lost my temper for a minute...

Ruby: Out of control in a good way.

Ren: Ah, thank you!

The table once again broke out in laughter

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ruby: You did NOT!

Weiss: Yep. Right in the middle of the party.

The bowl of food was half empty now. The amount of food meant for tons of professional huntsmen were no match for 7 teenagers.

Yang: Please tell me you let that guy have it!

Weiss: Of course not!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nora: Well, I don't believe it!

Weiss had been telling us about mastering her summons. Nora seemed to be in denial that Weiss could simply summon something out of nowhere. Then she heard a grunting noise from behind her. After a short scream, she was on the floor. The white boarbatusk behind her disappeared.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang: It's no replacement for the real thing, but it works.

She was modeling her new arm. So far everyone was impressed.

Jaune: Wow…

Ren: Incredible…

I looked over at Ruby, after hearing some sort of sound coming from her direction. As soon as I looked over, Ruby dashed over to Yang to inspect the arm.

Ruby: And it's just as strong?

Yang: Yep!

_Thud_

We looked over and Nora had her arm on the table. Within seconds, she had cleared away the tons of empty plates and bowls in her way.

Nora: Wanna bet?

Weiss: Now's not the time for-

She looked over to find Yang and Nora already arm-wrestling.

Jaune: Don't let her beat you!

Ruby: Come on, sis!

Ren: You go this!

Ruby: You can't lose to a girl in a SKIRT!

Weiss: Ruby, you're wearing a ski-

Ruby: WEISS, YOU'RE NOT CHEERING LOUD ENOUGH!

Back on the table, Nora was actually struggling.

Nora: Grr… It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that.

Yang: Yeah, but this one has a few surprises.

A not very well concealed barrel of a gun popped out of her wrist, aimed down at the table.

Nora: Wha-

_Bang_

In one action, the arm fired, and disconnected from its holder on Yang's arm. Nora was sent flying against the wall by the force. There were a few moments of silence while Nora was down.

Rocket: Is that even legal?

Jaune: I don't know. Who won?

Nora: Agh… that- WAHH!

She suddenly realized with absolute horror that she was still holding onto Yang's arm. She threw it as an automatic reaction. Yang reached up to her head, seemingly in pain, as the arm bounced off the ground.

Rocket: Are you ok?

Yang: Huh? Oh, um... Y-Yeah, I'm fine.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune: Guh… We ate it all… I think I'm going to be sick…

Nora insatiable appetite had been enough to go through most of the meal. The rest of us accounted for about a tenth of the food eaten.

Yang: Easy there, vomit boy.

Jaune: Oh, so we're doing nickname throwback now, are we?

Nora turned and saw Weiss giggling.

Nora: Well, the Ice Queen seems to enjoy it.

Weiss: Hey!

The rest of the room burst out laughing, and, surprisingly, Weiss joined in.

Weiss: I SO did not miss you people…

Nora: Oh, she really DOES like it! Who went and warmed your heart while you were away?

Weiss: Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible!

Rocket: Nah. Just a lot to handle on any given day.

She threw pillow #10.

Ren: It's been a while. We've all grown in our own ways.

Ruby: You think so, huh?

Ren: Think about how we used to be back at Beacon. Would you ever say you did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or were you perfect?

The room came to a general consensus that yes, we were all idiots back then.

Weiss: Oh, gosh…

Yag: I may have been a bit too overeager to start fighting...

Ruby: You think you were bad? I tried to 1v1 a nevermore on the second day of school.

Rocket: Hey, at least we were able to kill one! At least, after five of us worked together…

Jaune: You think you guys messed up?

Jaune had just gotten back from putting away the empty dishes. His comment made sense though. He probably made the biggest mistake out of all of us, and definitely the most tragic.

Ren: Well, that embarrassment… that wish to go back in time and tell yourself to not be so stupid… That just proves that you are different than you were back then. You're smarter, kinder, or stronger than you were back then. And we aren't done growing yet. None of us are.

Ruby: Yeah, fun fact: When Ren decides to actually talk, he gets pretty deep.

Nora: Wait a minute, I thought I was pretty great back at school…

Yang: Really? Even at the dance, when you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-

Nora dashed over, somehow already with a speaker blasting the song they had played during their synchronized dance number.

Nora: YES, ESPECIALLY AT THE DANCE, THANK YOU YANG!

We all broke out laughing.

Qrow: How can a couple of kids POSSIBLY make so much noise eating dinner?

Nora innocently took out her scroll and turned off the music. We had been caught at probably the most chaotic moment possible.


	33. Chapter 32

POV: Rocket

Storytime was finally over. We had been sitting for nearly 30 minutes, catching Weiss and Yang up on the story of everything. The gods, maidens, and Salem included. Now, we were sitting in silence. Hearing the seconds tick by.

Weiss: So, the maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?

Qrow: Yep.

Ozcar: Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?

Yang was silent. We could almost feel the anger radiating out of her.

Weiss: For the most part.

Yang: Actually, you did miss one thing.

Ozcar: Hm?

Yang: You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother.

Everyone was stunned. We knew Ozpin had kept a few harmless secrets occasionally, but this was massive. If he in fact did things to Qrow and Raven, that might harm his credibility. He needs to play this part out carefully.

Qrow: Oh, great…

Ozcar: It's not a secret that I thought she would give up that easily… Well, it isn't nearly as earth-shattering as it is embarrassing...

Yang: But still! Why would you do something like that? All I want is an explanation.

Rocket: Well, first it might help if you tell us what the heck you two are talking about.

Ozcar: Of course. Well, my ability to reincarnate, though it a curse, does have the occasional perk. For instance, because of the curse, I can produce magic. Kind of like the maidens' power. Using this ability I gave the Branwen twins the ability to find and "see" more. To move unburdened by their physical bodies. Well… I turned them into birds. Sounds rather ridiculous out loud, doesn't it?

Jaune: Um… what?

Ren: You turned them… into birds.

Ruby: Uncle?

Nora: Ok, now he's obviously messing with us.

Ozcar: Well, more accurately, I gave them the ability to turn into birds.

Weiss: He… he's telling the truth. We saw it ourselves. Yang's mom… changed right in front of us.

Yang: But, why would you do something like that?! What is-

Qrow: Yang, that's enough. We made a choice. We asked for this.

Ozcar: Miss Xiao Long, I can assure you that it was not done trivially. Otherwise, I might have granted to even my entire staff.

Seeing Yang get mad once again at the tangent, I decided to reign the conversation back in, preventing another outburst.

Rocket: As entertaining as that may be, why do you need people to be able to turn into birds?

Ozcar: Well, I needed assistance on gathering intel of Salem's plans. As well as people to search for the maidens when their host becomes unclear.

Ruby: So, why is it so hard? And why not also do this on people like Professor Goodwitch or Ironwood?

Ozcar: Well, they already had their jobs. If they suddenly went missing, people would have questioned it. There is also the problem of magic. My magic, though potent, is finite. Even though the power I gave to Qrow and Raven was rather miniscule, it was all I could do. You see, I gave a great deal of my power to four girls quite a while ago.

That fact slowly sank in. Really, we should have noticed it sooner. Ozpin was the wizard. He stood up. His body almost returning to the older, slower, but more graceful movements.

Ozcar: Miss Xiao Long… It was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some things that I did not find relevant to our current situation. Everyone has a choice. The Branwen twins chose to accept the powers and the responsibilities that came with them. Raven gave up those responsibilities to further her own self-interests. And now, you all have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There is no disgrace in abstaining; only in retreat.

We were all silent. We all knew that we would fight for this cause until our last. At least, all of us, but one. We all turned to Yang, curious as to her reaction.

Yang: I… If Ruby sticks around, then I guess I will too. She tends to know the right side to be on.

Rocket: That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?

Ruby: I'm fine with all these compliments, but I think we need to plan for what comes next.

Yang; Just one more thing.

She turned to Ozcar.

Yang: If we're going to help and keep risking our lives like this, that means no more lies. No more half-truths. We need to hear the whole truth, no matter how irrelevant.

Ozcar: Understood.

Jaune: So, what do we do next? What can we do?

Ozcar: Well, you all should have tonight and tomorrow. You all haven't seen each other in a while and should have some time to relax. But after that, I have a new idea for training.

He closed his eyes, and they turned back to brown. There was a moment of silence before-

Nora: OOOOOOOH! Raven? Crow? They're birds! Cracked it.

She leaned back in her chair, pretty full of herself.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The same bandit who lured Yang into a trap was standing guard with two of his comrades. It was a long, boring job. Perfect for people who had failed Raven, which they certainly had. Not only had they failed to stop an intruder, but they had attacked her daughter. He was once more shaking himself awake when he heard a voice from the forest.

?: Hey, ugly!

He immediately shot awake, gun up. That was when two kids stepped out from the shadows. They seemed to only be teenagers. One was dressed in mostly black and grey, with even gray hair, while the other had lighter tones, but piercing red eyes and green hair.

Bandit: What do you want?

Emerald: Is Raven Branwen home?

He sighed.

Bandit: You know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm going to take it out on you two-

He stopped, as he realized there were now 4 people standing in front of him. The first newcomer was dressed in a red dress, and seemed to have part of her face frozen in stone. The other was dressed in a gray suit.

Mercury: Huh, it looks like he doesn't want to cooperate, boss.

Cinder: Then make him.

Mercury: I was hoping you would say that.

They stepped forward, and the bandit immediately started stepping backward.

Bandit: I really need to stop opening my big-

_Bang_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake was standing on her back porch, where she had last seen Ilia. She had previously come out, looking for peace and quiet. Now, she hoped someone would talk to her while back there. Sadly, though, Ilia had not been spotted since her last message at the speech. Blake looked over the railing hoping that maybe Ilia was trying to look like she was doing her job. Suddenly, she heard Sun from inside.

Sun: Hey, Blake! You ready to go?

Blake: Almost.

She then noticed a tiny, insignificant piece of paper stuck to the railing. Ilia must have known she would find it.

_B_

_Things going too far._

_Not sure what to do._

_Find a quiet spot._

_I'll find you._

_Come alone. Please._

_\- I_

She knew exactly what the note meant. She also knew what she meant by a "quiet" place. She and Ilia had devised the system of these sentences around 10 years back, before everything with the white fang. They had originally played a game where they pretended to be white fang spies, came up with codes for various locations around Kuo Kuana, and devised systems for passing secret messages. Oh, how times changed. One had fulfilled their goal, while the other couldn't be further from it.

Sun: Blake! Come on!

She put the note back where she found it, but upside down, signaling to Ilia that she had received the note. Then, she heard Sun walk out the door.

Sun: Is everything ok?

Blake: Yeah, it's fine. I'll tell you later. There's somewhere I need to go real quick.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

POV: Omniscient

Ruby was laying on top of a porch, overlooking Haven. This area was peaceful, especially in the early morning, like it was. She watched a dove fly overhead. It's path carried her vision straight to Yang's face.

Yang: Well, you're up early.

Ruby: Hey, sis.

Ruby quickly sat up, patting the ground next to her.

Ruby: So, what are you doing up?

Yang: Couldn't fall back asleep.

Ruby: Heh, same.

?: Well, luckily coffee exists.

They turned and saw Rocket and Weiss standing in the doorway. Weiss was holding a tray containing 3 cups of coffee. Rocket was already drinking some sort of soda.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Weiss passed out the cups of coffee, first to Yang, and then to Ruby. Ruby hesitated, and Weiss seemed to understand why.

Weiss: Don't worry. I put outrageous amounts of sugar in it, just for you.

Ruby: Yah! Nice Weiss strikes again!

Weiss: I will pour this on you, and it will burn.

Ruby: Heh…

After all the mugs had been passed out, Weiss sat down next to Yang and Ruby, mug in hand.

Yang: I can't believe we're actually in Mistral.

Ruby: That's the part you can't believe?

Yang: Well, and all this magic and stuff… but, you know what I mean.

Weiss: I wasn't sure if I would ever see you all again.

Yang: Well, here's to defying expectations.

They clinked cups, and Ruby quickly downed all of her coffee. This was about to get crazy...

Rocket: Now if only all of us could be here…

Yang: Well, Blake made her choice.

Weiss: What's that supposed to mean?

Yang: Well, she could have been here with us if she had just stuck around. It's no big deal, though. It's fine.

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other.

Ruby: Don't you… want her here?

Yang: And why would I want her here?

Rocket: I don't know, because she's our teammate?

Yang: Is she though? We aren't even in school anymore.

Ruby: Are you still mad at her for leaving?

Yang: Whatever gave you that idea? I'm TOTALLY fine.

Weiss: Ok, calm down.

Yang: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

She spun around, eyes red. Ruby looked like she was about to lose it. Yang turned away, before walking away, leaving her coffee steaming on the ground.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang had stormed off to her room, and Weiss had followed, leaving me to deal with the hyper, crying Ruby. Ever wonder what Ruby would look like after around 100 grams of sugar? Trust me, you don't want to know. Seriously, Weiss had to have put more sugar in the mug than there was coffee.

Ruby: ButwhywouldshedosomethinglikethatImeanIknowBlakeleftandallbutshedidn'thavetoshoutatus-

Rocket: Ruby?

Ruby: Yes?

Rocket: Can you try and breathe for a second? I need to figure out if you're about to die of sugar poisoning…

I finally found the bag of sugar, which had previously been full. It was now empty. I think I know where it all went.

Ruby: OhtrustmeIvehadwaaaaymoresugarthanwasinthatcoffeeatoncebefore!

Rocket: And God help the people who were near you when that happened. _I hope Weiss is having a bit more luck with Yang than I'm having with Ruby…_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Yang was sitting on her bed, thinking. She still had a picture of her team, that they had all signed. She still remembered the day they took it. It had been an interesting-

_Knock-knock_

Before she could say anything, she heard the door open.

Yang: Look, Ruby, I really don't want to talk about-

She looked up, to find Weiss standing in the doorway.

Yang: Oh, Weiss. I- Did you need something?

Weiss simply walked over to the other bed, opposite Yang, silently.

Yang: Ugh, I know she's our teammate, but I'm not going to just change my mind. I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't think you know what it feels like to be left behind. You have a massive family. Recitals to perform at. Dinners to attend. I had none of that. My mother left me behind just after I was born... My dad was always away at work… I was left to pick up the piece. I had to do it… alone. Weiss, if you have something to say, then say it.

Weiss thought for only a second more, mentally planning how to say what she needed to say.

Weiss: When I was 10, my father finally admitted the only reason he had married my mother was for the family business. It was on my birthday. They both missed the big dinner. I'm pretty sure my mother had always known… thinking back, I probably knew too, but to hear him just say it like that… It finally pushed her over the edge. First, it was separate dinners. Opposite balconies at my recitals. A glass of wine here, a cup of liqour there. Then, it was no dinners, no recitals. A bottle here, and a bottle there. Yes, my family was all together, but that doesn't mean we were happy like that. See, you have your version of loneliness, as do I… and I bet Blake does too.

Yang: But she doesn't have to be alone! I was there for her! We all were! She chose to leave.

Weiss: Why do you think she left?

Yang: Hmm?

Weiss: Well, put yourself into her shoes for a moment. The entire time she was at Beacon… she didn't want to open up to people. She tried to keep her past away from us. But, on that night, her worst fears finally came true. The universe proved her right.

Yang: But how can I be there for her if she won't let me? What if I needed her here for me?

Yang put her hands on her face and began to cry. Weiss moved over to Yang's side and put her hand on Yang's back.

Weiss: I know it's hard. I wish she hadn't left either. But I'll still be here for her when she comes back.

Yang: IF she comes back.

Weiss: She'll come back.

Yang looked up, curious.

Weiss: Yang, you, Ruby, Rocket, and even Blake are more like family to me than my brother or even my own father. I would do anything for you all, and I bet Blake feels the same way. So, when she's ready, we need to be there for her. And… I know we're not as close, but I'm here for you, too.

Ruby: Is everything ok in here?

Yang: Yeah, it is.

Weiss: Wait, where's Rocket?

Ruby: Um... Nowhere...


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

POV: Omniscient

Blake turned onto Noxim Alley, one of the multiple abandoned sectors of the city, and the location referred to as the "quiet place". That was because of its general silence at almost any hour. Even her incredible faunas night vision couldn't see into the shadows created by the looming buildings on either side.

Blake: Ilia?

She walked deeper in and eventually saw a light in front of her.

Ilia: I'm here.

Blake spun around, pulling out her sword as she did so, to find Ilia behind her with her hands in the air. Now, she could see the silhouette of Ilia, the only bit of color being Ilia's grey-blue eyes.

Blake: Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I can keep you safe, just come with me!

Ilia: I'm sorry…

Blake: You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsec and Fennec.

Ilia: No… I'm sorry.

Suddenly, she closed her hands, and Blake was knocked down by a faunus on top of her. Her sword landed point first on the ground in front of Ilia. Blake pushed the faunas up, and jumped to her feet, but was stopped by a massive string of web, pinning her arms to her side and knocking her to her knees. She looked behind her and saw three faunas had been hiding in the shadows. The faunus who had landed on Blake first grabbed something from his hip and tossed it to Ilia.

?: Well done, sister Ilia.

Once Ilia caught her whip, she turned her attention back to Blake.

Blake: What are you doing?!

Ilia: I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry.

Blake: Don't tell me you're sorry.

Ilia: But I am! I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the faunas back.

Blake: By trying to protect people? What world do you live in, where attacking innocent civilians is the right thing to do?

Ilia: The same one as you! The world where there's no such thing as the innocent. There are only the humans who hate the faunas, and the ones who stand around and let it happen. Do you know what defeats hate? Fear. I don't like attacking people, but it's given us results.

Blake: Yep. Look where it's gotten you.

A shadow of doubt passed through Ilia's eyes but left as quickly as it had come.

Ilia: We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts. This is mine.

Blake: And you think killing me is for the greater good?

Ilia: No, Adam has other plans for you. Killing your family, though, is.

Blake's eyes flew open wide.

Blake: You wouldn't… You can't! I won't let you!

Ilia: I know. That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam.

Blake: Ilia, please! You don't have to do this, this isn't you!

Ilia: Yes. It. Is. You were just too busy falling for Adam to notice. I was always jealous of the way you looked at him back then. I always wanted you to look at me that way…

Her freckles changed color to a bright pink, which she quickly fought back.

Ilia: But we can't always get what we want, can we?

Her eyes had changed color, to a deep red, something Blake had never seen before. She had always had the ability to change her color, but her eyes had always stayed that same blueish-gray.

Ilia: Yuma, with me. You two, get her to the docks.

After Ilia and Yuma, the bat faunas that had knocked Blake down originally, left, the spider faunas yanked Blake to her feet.

?: Let's go, traitor.

Blake: Now!

?: What?

And then, the faunas next to her was tackled, and the spider faunas were soon administered a bo staff to the face. Blake, now without the strings being tightened, ripped out of the webbing.

Blake: Thanks for the backup.

Sun: No problem. You ok?

Blake: You heard Ilia, my family is in danger! Call the police, and let's go.

Sun: I also heard about her cru-

Blake: Not the time!

Sun: Ok…

They sprinted off, Sun calling the police while they ran. Blake followed, calling her mom to warn them if it wasn't too late.

Blake: Come on mom, pick up…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kali heard her phone ring, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She had heard gunshots, when two of her guards had run into the room. One was shot on the way in, while the other flipped a table, and pulled her behind it. Peering around the side, she saw two white fang members standing in the doorway. As she watched, the guard hit one in the shoulder, causing them to fall back. As she turned back to the guard, he was hit in the head. His helmet was enough to absorb most of the impact, but he was still knocked completely unconscious. The pistol he was holding fell next to her, and she took it. Peeking over the table, she fired at the last white fang member in the doorway.

Kali: Get out of my house!

Then, the realization hit her. Ghira had been at the front of the house when the attack started. He had to have been fighting the most attackers.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ghira had a semicircle of guards behind him, but they were still almost being overrun. As he was thinking this, he quickly caught a kick, aimed by a more reckless attacker directly at his face. He threw the attacker into the wall, knocking them out. He turned back forward and saw another with a sword. They tried a jab, knowing he couldn't block it. He didn't. He dodged it. Stepping to the side, he threw an uppercut so powerful it completely reversed the swordsman's motion, while also throwing them upwards. He turned back to the front and saw a guard that had found himself in front of Ghira take a fireball to the face, killing him instantly. Ghira looked to find who had shot it when he saw Corsec and Fennec, with Fennec hold a glowing red dagger and his brother holding a glowing white dagger.

Corsec: Brother, I believe it is time for our dear chieftain to step down, don't you think?

Fennec: I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree.

Ghira turned to the remaining 4 guards. He knew they could take on the basic white fang grunts, but he knew they were outmatched here.

Ghira: Go find my wife! I have these two under control.

As the guards left the room, Ghira ripped off his purple robe. As is fell behind him, he snarled and pushed claws out of his fingertips. Finally, he roared a challenge at Corsec and Fennec. A challenge they gladly accepted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Raven was sitting in her tent, sharpening her sword, when she heard murmuring from outside her tent. The last time she had heard that, Yang had entered the camp after beating her guards.

Vernal: Raven? We have a problem.

Raven: What is it?

Vernal: She found us.

Raven: Please don't play the pronoun game. Who found us?

Vernal: Salem.

Raven's eyes widened, and she quickly put on her mask.

Raven: Salem. Okay, I'll see what I can do.

She stood up without sheathing her sword.

Vernal: Four of her followers are waiting to speak with you.

Hearing that, she resheathed her sword.

Raven: Ok, we've planned for this. Remember your job.

Vernal nodded and stepped back outside. Raven took a deep breath, before following.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

POV: Omniscient

When Raven stepped outside, there was once more a circle of bandits around the group of four facing her.

Raven: I don't remember inviting so many guests into our home. So, either I'm losing memory, or you're all losing your spine!

Cinder: Oh, don't be too hard on them, Raven. They just recognize the power of a maiden when they see it. That is also why I would like to have a word with you.

As she said this, Cinder let her power flow enough to make her eye start glowing with an orange flame. Raven turned back to the circle of spectating bandits.

Raven: Leave us. Pack your things, and break down camp. We're moving.

Watts: Now, Raven, you've been on our master's list for quite some time. You can understand when we say we can't let you slip away again, can't you?

Raven: I know all about your master, but I don't believe I've met you all before.

She began walking towards the small group of four.

Mercury: We're the ones you should be afraid of.

Raven: I doubt anyone should be scared of you.

There were only a few things that kept Mercury from attacking Raven there and then. High on that list was Raven's sword, slightly unsheathed to allow for a quick attack directly from the sheath.

Cinder: I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts. And these are my disciples, Emerald and Mercury.

Raven: Hmm… Two kids you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall maiden with a surname so appropriate, I wouldn't be surprised if she chose it herself. Something tells me you have more than a slight case of egomania. Is that right?

The group was silent, awestruck at her flagrant remarks. Dr. Watts was the only one to raise his finger in objection.

Watts: Technically, I was also a doctor, but must say the rest was spot-on.

Cinder: Well, aren't you perceptive.

Raven: It is what has kept me alive throughout the years.

Cinder: Actually, I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive, is because you have something our master wants. Of course, if I'm wrong…

Cinder created a ball of fire in her hand. Raven wasn't intimidated.

Raven: Vernal!

Vernal slowly walked out of the tent, standing next to Raven.

Cinder: So, this is the long-lost Spring Maiden. Prove it.

Vernal sighed and closed her eyes. Then, she stretched out her hands, as a wind began to blow around her. The affected area from the wind increased, and soon a spiraling grey cloud appeared over their heads. But then, as soon as the wind and storm had begun, they stopped. Vernal opened her eyes as the wind died away.

Raven: Vernal has done well under my guidance. I would take that into consideration before you try anything.

Cinder: Raven, I will not underestimate you and the maiden, so I would appreciate it if you would not underestimate us. There is a very slim chance that you and the maiden could escape here today if it weren't under such kind circumstances. If you truly knew our master, you would know you could never escape her. That's why we've come here today bearing an olive branch.

Watts: You see, the Maidens are merely a means to an end to us. We don't need her permanently, just to borrow her. Salem's true desires lies not with the maidens, but the relics in the vaults. She simply needs those vaults opened, and we will not bother you again. All previous acts of defiance will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get.

Raven: You talk as if walking into Haven will be easy.

Cinder: That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionhardt is loyal to Salem now. All we need is the key. You weren't the only one to turn your back on Oz, Raven.

Raven: I don't want to help Salem or Ozpin. I don't want any part of this.

Cinder: That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, Salem will leave you alone. We just need the relic.

Raven: I need some time to think this through-

Watts: You don't have time. In two days, Haven will be destroyed by the white fang. You're going to choose now.

Raven: Backed me into a corner, huh?

Cinder: So, are you with us, or against us?

Raven reached up and took off her mask.

Raven: Agreements like these are built on trust. Forgive me, but I don't really trust any of you. What I'm saying is… I'm going to need more.

Watts: I don't think you understand. You are in a very poor position to negotiate.

Raven: Well, you haven't heard what I want. I want my brother dead.

Cinder: Qrow?

Raven: Is there another? That's right. He knows that I have Spring, and if you get the relic, he's going to become a problem. I already have enough problems to deal with as it is. Now, he doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo is as loyal as you say, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your relic, and we all leave happy.

Cinder: Now this is a proposition I can get behind.

Watts: Alright, ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective: retrieving the relic of knowledge. Now, Qrow Branwen might be on the list of individuals we would like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight. And… he's not going to fight quietly. Currently, our advantage is just how you said. We walk straight into Haven, grab the relic, and leave. No resistance, and no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window.

Raven: He's good, but not THAT good. With all of us against him, it will be a breeze.

Emerald: But it's not just him. He has the students with him, remember? He has Ruby.

Cinder: So he does…

Watts: If we leave that school a bloody mess, it will attract the attention of the authorities! The kingdom will be on high alert, and the white fangs attack will be ruined.

Cinder: Then we wait. We wait for two days, then ambush Qrow and the students on the night of the attack. That way, any evidence we might have left will be destroyed along with the school.

Raven: Then, Salem leaves my people alone for good.

Cinder: I think you have yourself a deal.

Cinder stretched out her hand but felt it get pulled back. She looked down to find Dr. Watts' hand around her wrist.

Watts: Wait. Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this plan falls apart because of your grudge with a child, I will not be taking the blame.

Cinder: Then what are you worried about? Just fly home and tinker with your machines. Oh, and tell Salem she'll get what she wants and more.

She shook his hand off, and once more held hers out to Raven. Raven took it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back at the Belladonna manner, Ghira had begun his fight against the twins. Fennec fired two fireballs. The first, Ghira rolled around. When he stood back up, he had a spear that one of the white fang members had dropped in his hands. Fennec aimed the second fireball, and Ghira drew back the spear. They both fired at once. The second he threw, Ghira knew it would miss. The spear flew straight past his original target, the fireball, but found a new one, pinning Fennec to the wall by his robe. The fireball still hadn't been hit, and so it nailed Ghira on the shoulder, which was the part facing forward after the follow-through of his throw. Then it was Corsec's turn. His dagger summoned a tornado, which slowly but surely pushed Ghira back. Something no one knew about, was the white fang member hiding behind a nearby pillar. As Ghira was pushed back, the white fang grunt jumped out from behind the pole, aimed, and-

_Crash_

-was hit in the face by Sun, who appeared at just the right time. Fennec managed to untangle himself from his robe, and join his brother, who had stopped firing. They glanced at each other, and put the points of their daggers together, both firing at once. The result was a stream of fire spinning directly at Sun, who spun his staff in the opposite direction of the fire tornado to block it.

Sun: Hurry!

The brothers stopped, confused, before hearing a clicking sound from above them. There, they saw Blake, perched on a beam over their heads. They both fired separately, letting Blake easily dodge the projectiles. She landed in front of the brothers, with one hand on the ground, and the other holding Gambol Shroud out to the side. Her back was arched upwards, leaving her open to both the brothers, who took that opportunity to try and stab her in the back. She had planned for this, however, and pulled the trigger on her sword as she used her semblance, leaving behind a frozen version of herself that caught both the brother's blades. Then, she jumped over to her father and Sun.

Blake: Where's mom?

Ghira: I'm not sure, I was ambushed right away.

Blake: Once we take out Corsec and Fennec-

_Crack_

Fennec had used his dagger to melt the ice, thinning it to the point where he could easily break it.

Ghira: No, go now. You keep assuring me your friend here isn't a worthless waste of space. Let's see him prove it.

Sun: We got this, Blake. I've wanted to do this since the day we met them.

Ghira: You'll have to get in line.

Corsec and Fennec were waiting. Though, if you think about it, it made sense. If they had attacked immediately, they might have had to fight all three. But, since they waited, Blake left Sun and Ghira to fight, making it an even match in their minds. Oh how wrong they were.

Sun: I won't let you down, sir.

Ghira: Shut up and fight.

Sun: Yes sir!


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

POV: Rocket

Ozpin had called us all out onto the training field, not even telling us why. His only other words of instruction had been "don't bring your weapons". When I arrived outside, I found that I was the last one out. I quickly joined the line standing in front of Ozcar.

Ozcar: Now that everyone is here, we can begin. The reason I called all of you out here, is to spar. Now, we've been practicing through sparring for quite a few weeks, but we now have the addition of Weiss and Yang. Because of this, we now have 8 people, the perfect numbers for a tournament. I've already organized the matchups, based purely on raw strength. Nora and Yang will go first. Then, Weiss and Ren. Then Jaune and Rocket, before finally finishing off with Ruby against Oscar. One last time. The rules are simple. Any hand to hand combat methods are allowed, aside from semblances.

We all glanced at each other. Yang seemed to be the only one psyched for this. That was probably because we had done nothing over the last few days, and Yang always needs to do stuff. Practicing was basically out, since no one else had wanted to spar. To deal with her boredom, she had tried cooking. On her first attempt, she somehow managed to burn water while trying to boil it.

_Yang: Um… oops…_

_Rocket: How?! Charring water is physically impossible! There's no carbon in it!_

_Yang: Does that mean I invented a new science thingy?_

_Rocket: No, it means you really suck at cooking._

I rubbed the side of my head, still sore from that day. That last comment was totally worth it.

Ozcar: 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

I snapped back to reality, realizing the fight had started. I needed to watch closely, in order to learn their strategies. Yang and Nora started by circling each other, as per usual for fights like these. Nora surprisingly attacked first. She finally put some of her famous infinite amounts of energy to good use. Speeding around Yang, while punching and kicking. Yang blocked all of them perfectly. I could see her focus tightening as Nora's onslaught accelerated. Finally, Nora made a mistake. She went for a punch, but put too much force into it, throwing herself slightly off balance. That was enough for Yang. Yang quickly swept Nora's feet out from under her, and then, while Nora was still in the air, delivering a quick kick to the abdomen. The result was a small trail of displaced dirt where Nora slid to a stop.

Ozcar: And the winner is, Yang! Next up, is Ren vs. Weiss. Please come up to the front, and get into fighting positions.

Now this one would be interesting, as I had never seen either Weiss or Ren fight hand to hand. I would expect Ren to be a bit better at this, since his weapons are closer to boxing gloves than Weiss' is. But-

Ozcar: ...FIGHT!

I really need to stop zoning out… So, once more they began circling each other. I don't know why people do it, except that they do it for effect in movies. And everyone sees them as great models for actual fighting apparently. Both were shy and kind of awkwardly stanced, but Weiss was still had a bit of her previous competitiveness, so, as predicted, she attacked first. This match was a little bit slower, since neither of them are the pillars of strength and fighting Yang and Nora are. Ren's style was more focused on dodging than blocking, and he tended to use swinging punches, where he straightened his arm and slashed, as if he had a dagger. Meanwhile, Weiss seemed to have a strategy more reliant on kicking. This worked a bit better than her punches, since she also had heels on. When she attacked, though, she kept form. Because of this, Ren knew exactly what was coming next whenever she attacked, letting Ren easily dodge most of her attacks. Finally, I felt like I could almost see the idea appear in Weiss' head. She then proceeded to kick, and "lose" her balance. It was easy to see from our point of view that she was completely faking, but it gave Ren enough reason to go on the offense. He swung his left arm at Weiss' head, which she caught easily. Not blocked, caught. Then, she landed a kick to the side of his head, before throwing him to the side, almost like a dance move. He was sent spinning away, and soon stopped, but was left dizzy. This opened up so many different attacks, but she went with the biggest one. She ran forward, and, using her forward momentum to increase the force, punched him clean in the face. I could even see Ozcar wince.

Ozcar: Ok, keeping this moving, up next is Jaune vs. Rocket.

After Ren and Weiss had cleared out, we both walked forward and faced each other. I could see how nervous Jaune was.

Rocket: Don't worry, I'll go easy on you… maybe...

We got into fighting position. Or, at least he did. I simply put my hand into my jacket pockets. Ozcar looked at me, curious.

Ozcar: 3… 2… 1… Fight!

Instead of the usual circling. I simply stood in front of him. Already off-putting to Jaune, he slowly approached. I could tell his muscles were tensed, ready for any motion that might be required to block an attack. I let him get a little bit closer, before finally taking my hands out of my pockets and putting them into a fighting position. Still, he walked closer. Finally, when we were only around a meter apart, we fought. I went for a straight jab, which he quickly blocked. Unfortunately, that attack was immediately followed by a side-kick, which he was barely able to step out of range of. Of course, he knew he couldn't keep blocking and dodging forever, and so threw a sloppy right hook. I caught it and quickly sent a left jab at his face. He was so close to blocking the punch, but he only had his left hand, which he had significantly less coordination with. Thus, I nailed him in the face. Of course, he hands flew up, as an instinctive reaction, along with the eyes watering. This blocked his view of the devastating right hook, aimed directly at his temple. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Ozcar: And the winner is… Rocket!

I quickly helped Jaune up.

Rocket: You might want to work on that left hand.

Jaune: Ugh, thanks… Did you really have to hit so hard?

Rocket: Enemies won't be going easy on you, so neither will I.

And then, I turned back to the last fight or this round, between Oscar and Ruby. They stepped up, and I could already see that they were way more confident than they had been during training. Oscar had mostly gotten over his aversion to hitting someone else, finally realizing that Ruby probably barely felt any of the impact. Ruby, meanwhile, had significantly improved, somehow keeping up with Oscar as he recovered some of Ozpin's muscle memory. Even after all those improvements, I noticed that their feet positioning still wasn't the best, but that would require they figure it out for themselves, since everybody is different, and each body has a different center of balance.

Ozpin: Rocket, would you mind counting us off?

Rocket: No problem. 3… 2… 1… Go!

Immediately Oscar shot forwards, knowing Ruby might do the same. He was right. Their fists met in the middle and stopped each other, neither overpowering the other. Then, almost in unison, they disengaged their fists and continued trading blows. I noticed how their fight seemed to follow the same pattern as all their other fights. Oscar attempted a backwards roundhouse kick, but Ruby caught it. Then, she tried to emulate another move she had seen, and thus tried to throw him over her shoulder. She couldn't move him. Looks like he finally mastered aura anchoring; a method involving the user pushing a part of their aura into the ground beneath their feet. This keeps them from sliding upon a massive impact. Back to the fight… Now, Ruby was doing her usual thing, where she tries to get around him by jumping around him quickly. He easily punched her, since the motion was predictable. The fist grazed her forehead and only succeeded in aggravating her. She ran forward once more and tried a leg sweep. This time, he didn't quite engage his aura in time and went down. The only problem was that she lost her balance and went down as well.

Rocket: Um… I guess no one wins?

Oscar helped Ruby up, before closing his eyes, once more handing the controls over to Ozpin.

Ozcar: I'll give that one to Ms. Rose, even if her swipe was a little sloppy. After all, Oscar made more mistakes than she did.

Ruby: Oh, you kept track of them?

Ozcar: 14-15

Rocket: Also, you both might want to work on improvisation a bit more. You both follow the same patterns every time.

Ozcar: Well, moving on, it's time for Yang vs Weiss. Take your positions!

Yang and Weiss moved forward, and stood facing each other. Weiss was tense, for obvious reasons. Yang, meanwhile, was the epitome of relaxed. She was loosely in the fighting position and looked almost bored.

Ozcar: 3… 2… 1… Go!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Yang walked forward slowly. That was probably the most unnerving part. Weiss knew that Yang slightly outreached her, meaning Yang would always be able to attack first like this. Weiss realized she had subconsciously been moving backwards. She stopped herself, hearing her sister's words in her mind, "Keep moving forward. The moment you stop pushing in a fight is the moment you lose." Weiss knew she couldn't sit here and wait, and decided to hurry the fight along, at the very least getting it over with. She dashed forward, apparently something Yang was waiting for. Yang went for a kick which Weiss rolled under, something Yang hadn't been waiting for. She spun up, trying to sweep Yang's feet out from under her in the process. It didn't work. Her leg simply bounced off Yang's leg, throwing her slightly off balance. She fell back, dodging a straight jab she hadn't even seen Yang start. Now on the ground, she had to roll to avoiding Yang's stomp. She hadn't been holding back and created a small crater on impact. Weiss quickly sprang to her feet, and almost stumbled. She was standing in mud. Yang was once again walking towards her, at the same speed she had used before. Weiss began forming an idea but didn't know if she had the timing to pull it off.

Weiss: _Well, I guess it's all I've got…_

She waited until Yang was right about to step into the mud, before sprinting at her. Yang, startled by the sudden action combined with the strange change of friction, actually fell. Weiss kept moving, hoping her momentum would be enough for a knockout. Yang, thinking quickly, pounded the ground beside her, creating a cloud of dust. Weiss couldn't stop herself in time, and disappeared into the cloud. When the dust cleared, she was on the ground, with Yang standing over her.

Ozcar: And the winner is… Yang!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

With that match out of the way, it was my turn to face Ruby. We walked out onto the field, and held up our fists once more. This time, I also prepared.

Ruby: Not going to go easy on me?

Rocket: Nah. Hey, when was the last time you had sugar?

Ruby: Um… earlier this morning?

Ok, that meant she would most likely have already hit her sugar crash. No outside advantages.

Ozcar: Ready? 3… 2… 1… Go!

Ruby dashed forwards, jumping over me. I had already seen her do this before and knew where she would be. I spun around, and my fist met air. She had gone further than usual. The punch had left me open, and she managed to land a hit. Luckily, it didn't do much. Before she could follow up on her advantage, I rolled back to recollect myself. Soon, she came back for another attack. She didn't try the other trick again, and this time attacked in earnest, starting with an aerial front kick. I blocked it by crossing my arms, supporting the top arm to absorb a higher impact. She pushed off, but I added a slight shove to move her trajectory to-

_Crash_

She landed back first on the ground. She had expected to go higher than she actually did, and left a trail, where she slid along the ground.

Ozcar: And the winner is… Rocket

I walked over to Ruby and helped her up.

Rocket: That was a good idea, starting a predictable pattern while switching it after. The thing is, you should never leave yourself in a position where your opponent can completely change your movements. I only gave a slight push. If I had pushed a little harder and aimed down, you might not have gotten off with just a scratch.

Ozcar: Final round. Yang vs. Rocket. Fighters take your positions!

I stayed where I was, already ready.

Ozcar: 3… 2… 1… Go!


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

POV: Omniscient

Blake burst out of the atrium at a sprint. She had been going for only a few seconds, when she hit the area she knew she would. A split. They led to two different ends of the house, and her mother could be down either. Since she heard fighting down the left side, she decided to turn right. After all, if she had to go back to the other side, Sun and her father might be done. She walked into the dining room. It wasn't the room that she and Sun had first talked to her parents in; that one was more of a break room. This room had one large table off to the side, and a more open area on the other. She began walking across it, when she heard the click of a weapon behind her. She spun around to find Ilia on a raised platform that ran around the room.

Blake: Ilia? Did you come in here to hide?

Ilia: I told you. I didn't want this.

Blake: And yet, you're still here.

Ilia: I don't have a choice…

Blake: Yes you do!

Ilia looked away silently. Blake resheathed her sword, and turned away.

Blake: Just… stay out of my way.

Ilia watched her friend pass through the room. She knew she couldn't let her leave. She jumped down, weakly trying to tackle Blake, urging herself on into the only blame and rage she could muster at her old friend. Instead, she passed straight through the clone, as Blake jumped back away. Ilia quickly recovered, and tried to "shoot" Blake. She rolled out of the way, quickly jumping onto the table. She began running, with Ilia hitting the table behind her. Blake heard footsteps on the table behind her, and turned to face Ilia. Immediately, she had to block Ilia's whip. The attacks were messy, obviously fueled by rage. Blake jumped over the whip, and quickly threw her ribbon, letting it wrap around Ilia's hand. While still in midair, she pulled Ilia up towards her. Because of physics, she also pulled herself to Ilia. As they met in the middle, Blake delivered a kick, composed of their combined inertia. Ilia was sent sprawling onto the table, and she was only barely able to stand up, before Blake landed in front of her, transferring the velocity into her sword. Ilia blocked the sword, creating yellow sparks from the force. It took everything Ilia had to keep the sword away from her.

Blake: Why… why do you think we have to hurt people to get our way?

Ilia: Because it works!

Blake: That doesn't make it right!

Suddenly, an idea struck Ilia. Noticing the sparks, she pulled the trigger, sending electricity running along the whip. The electricity traveled between the two blades, and right into Blake's hand. The muscles in her arm contracted, sending her sword flying across the room, eventually sticking point first into the table. Now weaponless, she turned back to face Ilia. There was a moment that both fighters were still, as there are in so many other fights. Then, in sync, they both sprung into motion. Blake turned to dive for her sword, but Ilia cut her off, jumping off a chair and tackling Blake. The impact sent Blake off the table. Of course, she landed on her hands and knees, and quickly pushed off a clone, which was immediately disintegrated. Blake slid behind a chair, and looked over it to locate Ilia. Her mask was sitting on the ground.

Ilia: Stop lecturing me…

The lights dimmed. The last image Blake had of Ilia was her turning black, and blending in with the darkness. Blake quickly sprinted to her sword, still visible because of the white markings. She slowly began walking back towards the light switch. Even with her faunas night vision, Ilia was nowhere to be found. When she was only a couple feet away from the light-switch, Ilia's whip appeared out of thin air, and slashed at Blake. She only barely had time to dodge, and then open fire to where She guessed Ilia had to be. When she stop firing, she found that "Ilia" had actually been standing in front of the light switch, which was now completely busted.

Ilia: Why couldn't you just LEAVE?

Blake: Because I run away too much.

She heard a creak from behind her, and spun around to once more see the whip shooting at her. She dived behind a chair once more, letting off a shot as she did so.

Blake was about to reload, when she remembered one single fire bullet, and a couple ice bullets she had left over from the train, last year. She glanced up at the potted plants her mother had set up near the ceiling.

Blake: _Sorry, mom._

She raised her gun, and shot the plants. They had been covered in a certain fertilizer, and easily caught on fire. The room lit once more, and revealed Ilia crouching in the corner. She sprinted at Blake, springing over the table. Their weapons made contact once more, and the swords was launched out of Blakes hand, but she easily caught it with her other hand, and continued. Their weapons clashed twice more, before Blake managed to grab Ilia's hair, pulled her backwards. Ilia spun around, only to hit a clone. Blake landed a few feet away, and Ilia ran to once more meet her. Their weapons made contact, but this time, Blake grabbed Ilia's hand, just as Ilia grabbed the other. Blake slammed Ilia's whip to the ground at the same time that Ilia threw Blake's sword. They both rolled away to recover their weapons, and Blake immediately open fired on Ilia. Ilia easily blocked every bullet.

Ilia: Stop running, and fight be like you mean it!

Blake finally ran out of ammo, and jumped out of the way of yet another slash, and landed on the raised platform. Taking cover behind the banister, she switched clips.

Ilia: You used to see things the way I saw them! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left is to attack them back!

Blake peeked over the banister, and began unloading her ammo once more on Ilia. Ilia did the same as she always has, and blocked them with her whip.

Ilia: I SAID STOP IT!

She slashed once more, but found that her whip had been frozen solid. Then, Blake's ribbon was once more wrapped around her arm, sending her whip bouncing across the room. Finally, before Ilia could react, Blake tackled her. Now, Blake stood on top of her, holding her down with one foot.

Blake: You're wrong, Ilia. There's always another choice. Ilia, please. Stop fighting. Your a good person, but you're making all the wrong decisions!

Ilia: Shut up!

Blake: Is this what your parents would have wanted?

Ilia: I- I don't know what else to do…

Tears began pouring down her face. Blake could only feel sorry for her friend. Then-

_Crash_

A large form came bursting through the wall. It was Corsec. Her father lept out behind them.

Blake: Dad?

Ghira: Blake? What are you- GAH!

Blake: DAD!

Ghira reached over his shoulder, and threw Fennec across the room. He had been stabbed in upper back. Suddenly, Ilia, with tears still in her eyes, threw Blake off, and stood. Blake hit the opposite wall with a sickening crack. Corsec ran forward again, and met Ghira. His fists did nothing, as Ghira caught both. Corsec was slowly being pushed back.

Fennec: Ilia! What are you doing? Fight!

With that, he got back out his dagger, and ran back into the fray. Ghira, seeing him coming, pushed Corsec back to face the new opponent. The two brothers fought in perfect unison, but Ghira didn't care. He kept dodging easily and throwing them around. Fennec eventually had time to stand up on the side. He quickly charged up his dagger, and ran back into the fray. Ghira saw him coming, and pushed Corsec away, before catching Fennec's arm. When the fireball shot, it was aim directly as Corsec's chest.

Fennec: Brother!

As Corsec was sent flying, Fennec charged at Ghira once more. This time, though, Sun burst in, kicking Fennec down. With both brothers down, Sun saw Blake get up. There were cuts all over her back from jagged, broken pieces of wood. As she staggered away to get her sword, Sun turned, to find Ilia standing the corner, trying to clean the ice off of her whip.

Ghira: Go help Blake! I got these two.

Sun: Got it!

And so, Sun ran to fight Ilia. They clashed in the middle, but didn't stay still for too long. Sun's bo staff was a blur, as he was energized by revenge. Not only for his own pain, but for Blake's. Ilia wasn't nearly ready for the speed. She kept up for only a few hits, but soon took a barrage of impacts. Of course, she quickly recovered from each one. That is, until she left herself open to a kick. Sun's kick sent her bouncing off the ground. She landed on her feet, and barely had time to block an overhead attack from Sun. As he was pushing, trying to beat her down, he heard a crack. Not from her, but from the whip. They both looked up, to find that Ilia's whip had finally thawed. She smirked, but lost it as he was kneed in the stomach. After only a few quick blows, she was up against a pillar. Ghira, meanwhile, finally beat down Fennec, launching him back through the hole in the wall. Sun only pushed all the harder. Ilia could hear the pillar breaking behind her. Sun's rage was unstoppable. The only thing that could possibly stop it, was-

Blake: Sun, stop! Please.

Sun looked over, and saw that Blake had recovered her sword, but was crying. After all, both were her friends. If they kept fighting, they would tear each other apart. Ilia, using this as a distraction, jumped to the side, leaving the bo staff to only impact the pillar. It cracked on last time, before giving out. Unfortunately, Ilia just so happened to have not jumped far enough away. The pillar came down, along with the section of balcony around it. Ilia looked up, to see Death staring back. Ilia closed her eyes and braced for the impact. It never came. She opened her eyes, to she Ghira standing in front of her, holding up the flaming piece of wood. She was stunned for a second.

Ghira: Move!

She rolled out and away, but Ghira was still under the wood. He was pushed to his knees by the weight. Sun came to the rescue. He quickly put away his bo staff, and closed his eyes. He began glowing with a yellow aura. Two clones popped into existence beside Ghira, helping him lift the balcony. Blake lassoed her father with her ribbon, and pulled. At that exact moment, Corsec woke up, and tried to attack Ghira. He dove, just as Blake pulled. The clones couldn't support the wood by themselves, and it came down on Corsec. Then, they heard the doors behind them open, to reveal Kali, holding a white fang assassin, unconscious, in on hand, and a tray for her tea set in the other. She dropped both, and Blake ran to hug her.

Fennec: B-Brother? NO!

Apparently he had regained consciousness just in time to see his brother crushed by a flaming platform.

Fennec: You… you've ruined everything. EVERYTHING!

He charged forward, but then stopped. He just left out some sort of screech, and fell unconscious on the ground. They could now see that Ilia was standing behind him, with her whip out. Ilia was crying. She fell to her knees, exhausted from everything that had just happened.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

POV: Omniscient

Raven was sitting on her cot, thinking. That was when she heard a few silent footsteps behind her.

Raven: Yes, Vernal?

Vernal: I followed them, just as you asked.

Raven: Do you think they noticed you?

Vernal: Of course not. They have a ship two klicks West of here. Looks like that's where they're staying for the night.

Raven: Thank you, Vernal. Anything else?

Vernal: Do you… actually think that they will just let us go once they get the relic?

Raven: Of course not. They will never leave us alone. One we've been used, we'll just be discarded like some sort of tissue. Salem only uses people as long as they're useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves, we need this relic. If Qrow and those students want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the relic and run.

Vernal: And the fact that your daughter will be a part of that?

Raven: It's of no concern. I warned her. She made her choice. This path won't be easy, but we must do what is right for the tribe.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Even though the battle had started, we had barely moved. Our muscles were loose and ready. We knew this would be our hardest fight yet. I waited, wanting Yang to make the first move. She knew I would. That's probably why she didn't. Eventually, I figured that if she wouldn't attack, I would. I didn't quite run, but I quickly shuffled closer. As soon as I was in reach, she attacked, contrary to my predictions. I deflected the punch, hoping she would have thrown everything into it, as she might have long ago. Of course, she didn't. She quickly followed it up with a right hook, hoping to reach around my defences. I ducked, as tried to sweeped her feet out from under her. She jumped over me, dodging me. Using the momentum of the spin, I stood up, now facing Yang once more. I tried a straight jab. She deflected it, and tried using her elbow, spinning to increase the power. It almost landed, except that I had leaned backwards, out of the way. Stepping back to keep my balance saved me. Yang had tried to kick my legs out from under me, but could only get one because I had stepped back. Instead, I spun around and kicked. She ducked it, and tried a punch, as my back was towards her because of the overshoot on the kick. I was suddenly on the ground. I rolled back, and onto my feet once more. I was met with a cloud of dust as she hit the ground where I had been moments earlier. Immediately, the dust went into my eyes, blinding me. I didn't see the fist coming.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Qrow was sitting on his bed, thinking about their next few moves, when he heard a raven cawing outside. He had just looked up, when Oscar walked in.

Oscar: Um… Qrow?

Qrow: Hm?

Oscar: Ozpin wants to talk.

Qrow sighed, and stood up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I woke up in my bed with a throbbing headache. Everyone was in the room, waiting for me to wake up, apparently. Everyone was also really quick to show me video after video of my demise, laughing the whole time. Weiss was the only exception.

Weiss: Are you sure you're ok? I swear Yang doesn't know her own strength...

Rocket: I'm fine, just a headache. How long was I out?

Ruby: Um… One? Two days?

Rocket: Geez, I'd say that thing hits hard…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Blake was standing outside of her house, now on fire. The firemen ran past her to get into the building, and hopefully get the inferno under control. She looked behind her. Ghira walked out of the building, with two unconscious men over his shoulders. One was a guard of the house, and the other was a white fang grunt. He handed them both to paramedics at the scene. Most of the white fang members were also unconscious, already outside of the house. And of the conscious members, was Ilia. She was currently leaning against the wall of the house. Another white fang member that happened to be conscious now, was Fennec, being restrained by a surviving guard. Now, turning her attention out to the city, she found the citizens of Kua-Kuana in a crowd around her house. They were in the same place as the night her father had given his speech. She began walking down the steps.

Ghira: Blake? I-

Kali quickly put her hand over his mouth and glared at him. He stopped trying to talk and looked back over at Blake, who had walked past the podium. She took a deep, shuddering breath. For so long, she had tried to be unnoticed. And now, here she was, about to give a speech. She let out the breath and looked into the audience. She pointed up at her burning home.

Blake: ...Humans... didn't do this. WE did this. Faunas... We did this to ourselves. All this time, we've been so focused on the hate of the outside world, we haven't looked among ourselves. We are capable of the same hate and destruction as the humans. But... We don't want to be. I doubt any of us would jump at the chance to show hate and rage to the humans. So... why are we letting Adam do it for us? Every minute we spend mute, the world sees Adam's message as the message of all faunas. So, if we don't like the message he's sending, we have no one to blame but ourselves. This message... Soon, Adam will be sending it to the whole world. But we can stop him! All of you are looking for a simple answer to a very complex problem. And... it's something I can't give you. I don't know how to make hate go away with the snap of a finger. All I know, is that violence like this is not that simple answer. I understand that asking you to leave your homes and fight to defend Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk... But I, at least, am going. And I will stand by myself if I have to-

?: You won't have to.

Blake turned around, to see Ilia slowly get to her feet.

Ilia: I... I will stand with you. I-If you'll have me.

Suddenly, a guard standing nearby stepped in front of her, weapon ready.

Guard: You're not going anywhere.

Blake: Let her come.

The audience began muttering. They knew Ilia had been the one to plan this entire attack on the Chief's house.

Guard: Y-You're going to forgive her, just like that? After everything she's done!?

Blake: I will.

The guard glanced up at Ghira, who only nodded to him. He let go of Ilia. She slowly walked down the steps to meet Blake. The guard walked over to Ghira.

Guard: What does she think she's doing?

Ghira: She's leading by example.

And it was working. The crowd shifted for a second before a hand shot up in the back.

Mata: I'll go, too!

With the ice broken, the volunteers came in a flood. After only seconds, pretty much the whole town had volunteered to go defend Haven Academy.

Sun: Well, we've got our army. Hey...

He turned to Ilia, who took a half step back, shrinking away from Sun.

Sun: You stabbed me.

Ilia: Well I- um... Ow!

Sun poked her on the arm.

Sun: There, let's call it even.

Ghira: We'll need shields, weapons, training... Especially transportation. We don't have any major boats or airships, here.

Blake: Hm... I think I know a ship's captain who owes us a favor.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Qrow and Ozcar were sitting in the living room once more, silently listening to the seconds tick by.

Qrow: Things… aren't looking good, Oz.

Ozcar: Ever the optimist. While I wouldn't say our current situation is ideal, I think we can both agree that it could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient species, after all.

Qrow: Even so, pro huntsmen don't just all bite it like that at once. Salem is powerful, and her power is growing by the day. What does that say about humanity?

Ozcar: It says that there are still some who are misguided. Some who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn't take many of them to cause such harm, just the right ones. Still, I believe there are many in this world willing to prevent it.

?: Um… excuse me?

Ruby walked in, a bit awkwardly, trying not to interrupt.

Ozcar: Ah, Miss Rose. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps.

Ruby: Oh, uh, great! Um…

Qrow: Something on your mind, kiddo?

Ruby: Well, if it's ok to ask…

Ozcar: Of course!

Ruby: So, we've been talking about the Relic at Haven, and how the Spring Maiden can access it, but what about the Relic at Beacon and Cinder? Does Salem already have a Relic?

Ozcar: Very astute, Miss Rose. I was wondering who would be the first to ask. The answer is no, she doesn't. In theory, that's how it should have happened, but there is another factor. When I hid the Beacon Relic, I made sure it was a bit more… difficult to find. Currently, though, the Haven Relic is in the most danger. For now, it should remain our primary focus. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?

Ruby: Well, I do have one more question…

Ozcar: No, my cane is not the relic.

Ruby: I have no more questions.

Ozcar: While my cane is in fact very special to me, it is just that. Special for me. I admit, it does have a few more tricks up its sleeve, but I can safely say that being a relic isn't one of them. So why don't you go gather the other students now?

Ruby: Ok!

And with that, she was off. Then, she stopped when she heard Qrow's scroll buzz. Of course, he quickly answered.

Qrow: Yeah? … Okay … Yeah, we'll be there. … Okay, bye.

Ruby: So, uh, what was that about?

Qrow: It was Leo. He said he made a breakthrough with the council. He might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet him in his office to go over the plan.

Ruby: That's great! I'll go get the others!

She dashed out of the room, fluttering a few papers on the table.

Ozcar: That sounds drastically different than your previous conversation, does it not?

Qrow: It does.

Once more, the silence stretched out between them, punctuated only by the ticking of the clock.

Qrow: Things aren't looking good, Oz.

Ozcar: I know.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–

Back in Leo's office, the call ended. Immediately his head was buried in his hands.

Raven: You know, I still have questions for you.

She had been ordered to be there to make sure he made the call, without warning the team.

Lionhardt: You definitely aren't alone in that.

Raven: I would never have expected you to be the one to have the guts to betray Oz. That makes me wonder… what does she have on you?

Lionhardt: I'm helping her for the same reason you are. I'm scared. We… we can't stop her. No one can. So why would I join the losing side?

Raven: That's why I left when I did. I'm not afraid, I'm smart.

Lionhardt: You can call it whatever you want, it doesn't make a difference. We're both here… still helping her. I've crossed a line… I've done so many things that Ozpin would never forgive… and he shouldn't. I don't know where to go from here.

Raven: What you have to do, is man up! You did what you had to to survive. There's no shame in that.

Lionhardt: Who are you trying to convince?

For once, Raven didn't have an answer.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

POV: Rocket

We walked back into Haven Academy. The last time we had entered, we had been a group of six. Now, we were a crowd of nine. We walked in, and once more entered the main quarters building. The first room was a large affair, with mahogany staircase going 15 feet up, in the shape of an A. The stairs were bent around a round statue of some sort of mermaid, or Siren. I noticed there was a small circle on the front, which appeared to have a missing piece. At the top of the stairs, there was a balcony that extended in a semicircle out over the statue. Professor Lionhardt was standing on the balcony.

Lionhardt: It's nice to see you all could make it. There… appears to be more of you than there were last time...

Qrow: Oh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier." So, what's going on with the council?

Lionhardt: Why did you have to bring your weapons…

Seemed pretty hypocritical for someone who had a new something on his wrist, that I would bet is a weapon.

Qrow: What are you talking about, Leo? We're huntsmen!

I looked away from their awkward conversation, and noticed a black bird, sitting on one of the beams. It was a raven. Soon, Yang noticed it, too. Her reaction, though, was very different than what I would have expected.

Yang: Mom?

Immediately, Qrow's sword was out. There was gunshot, and the beam beneath the bird disappeared. It had dodged the blast, though and flew behind Leo. Instead of flying out from behind him, though, a woman walked out. She had mostly red and black clothes, and black hair, along with a grimm mask, similar to the masks the white fang wears. She also had a leftover feather in her hair.

Ruby: Raven…?

Nora: They really are magic!

She reached up, and took off her mask.

Raven: If you're going to hit me, hit me! That was almost insulting.

Qrow: What are you DOING HERE?!

Raven: I guess I could has you the same thing.

She began walking down the stairs.

Raven: You've been scheming, little brother. I mean, really? Planning to attack your own sister?

Qrow turned his attention off Raven, and back to the professor.

Qrow: Leo… what have you DONE?!

Leo: I… I-

Raven: Leo did what any sane person would have done in his situation. He looked at the information he had in front of him, and he made a choice. It seems like you all have, too.

Yang got ready to fight. I put an arm on her shoulder.

Rocket: Yang, she probably expects you to attack now. Rush in again, and it will go just like it did before.

Yang calmed down, her eyes turning lilac once more.

Qrow: You have the spring maiden?

Raven: I do.

Qrow: Then bring her, and join us! If we work together, we can beat this!

Raven: All that time spent with Ozpin, and you still haven't learned? There IS NO BEATING HER!

Ruby: You're wrong.

Raven took a step away from her brother, and looked at Ruby, curious.

Ruby: We've already done thing most people would call impossible. And I know we were only able to do it because we worked together! We had people to teach us. People to help us. We had each other.

She had been walking closer to Raven the entire time, and now extended her hand to Raven.

Ruby: Come with us! I at least know that we'll have a better chance than ever if we work together.

Raven: You sound just like your mother.

Rocket: Ruby!

I saw what was coming. Raven reached down to grab her sword. I grabbed mine. There was a swish as Raven opened a portal, which a fireball immediately came out of, and then another, as I cut through the fireball. As the smoke cleared, there were now 5 people facing us.

Ruby: Cinder…

Everyone tensed. Mercury seemed amused.

Mercury: Come on, guys. Is that any way to greet your old friends?

Everyone got even more tense. I heard Yang growling. It seems Qrow did too.

Qrow: Everybody, stay calm. We still have them outnumbe-

_Boom_

We turned, to find that the doors had just slammed shut, with a large man standing in front of it.

Ozpin: _Oh dear._

Hazel: The white fang is prepping demolition. No one is getting in, and no one is getting out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

The white fang was crawling all over the campus, setting the all too familiar bombs on every building.

Adam: Remember, once the charges are set, move back to the perimeter to watch. Tonight, Haven falls.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Now surrounded, we got out our weapons.

Weiss: This was all just a trap?

Ren: It appears so.

Qrow: Raven… Leo… how long. Tell me. How long have you been working for them?

Cinder: Oh, don't worry, little bird. Your sister was our newest addition, only a week or two ago. Leo, though? Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. Even before that, Leo's been sending Salem information for a very long time.

We all looked up at the headmaster. He was just looking at the ground, almost guilty.

Qrow: It was you… You sit on the Mistral council. You had the location of every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom. You gave it all to her.

Lionhardt: I-

Qrow: The reason I couldn't find any of them… is because you let her kill them all!

Leo just kept staring at the ground.

Cinder: Oh, don't beat yourself up about it, professor. I'm sure Tyrion and Hazel would have found them eventually, you just expi-

Jaune: How?! How can you all be so… broken inside… to kill so many people… then to stand here, and rub in our faces like it's something to be proud of…

Rocket: _Oh no._

Nora: Jaune?

Jaune: All with that stupid smile on your face!

Qrow: Calm down!

Jaune: I- I'm going to make you pay for everything you did! You hear me?!

Qrow: Kid!

Every else got their weapons out, ready to fight.

Jaune: Well?! SAY SOMETHING!

Cinder had just been staring at him this entire time, confused.

Cinder: Wait… who are you again?

That broke him. As tears kept pouring down his face, he unsheathed his sword, before completing the transformation. Holding his sword low, he let out a battle-cry, full of anguish, before charging at Cinder. That seems to have been just the response she had been looking for. She had a new trick, though. Instead of shooting fire like normal, she formed a burning sword, out of some sort of crystal. It had a vein-like pattern running down the sides, made of pure fire. She grabbed it underhand, and casually blocked Jaune's first attack. Anyone could see he was outmatched.

Ruby: Jaune!

She jumped into the air, attempting one of her usual attacks, but was wrapped in chains and dragged back to the ground.

Emerald: You think I'm letting you anywhere near her after what you did?

Then it hit me. They all think that Ruby was the one to finish off Cinder, back at the tower. Cinder probably never saw me. They don't realize I also have the power to destroy Cinder. I snapped back to reality, seeing Yang dash past me. She got stopped by Mercury.

Mercury: Hey there, blondie. I think you owe me an apology for my leg.

Yang, now enraged, launcher herself straight forwards. Then, I overheard Raven speaking to the girl behind her.

Raven: Vernal, get the heiress. Don't bother wasting your powers. She isn't worth it.

Then, without looking, she whipped out her sword and blocked an attack from Qrow that she knew was coming.

Qrow: Running away was one thing… but this? You've crossed the line.

Raven: I guess sometimes family just disappoints you like that.

Qrow: We're not family anymore.

And then, the fight became too fast to note anything about it. The two darted all around the room in complete sync. I then turned and saw Weiss, seemingly overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. The other girl, apparently named Vernal, also turned to face her.

Vernal: Let's see what the Schnee name really means…

With that, Vernal got out two chackram-like devices with two barrels poking out of the center. Weiss took out Myrtenaster and spun the cartridge.

Weiss: I'm more than just a name, you know.

Vernal: Prove it.

I turned and saw Nora and Ren facing the massive man that slammed the doors earlier, and Ozcar walking around to the stairs, apparently wishing to face Lionhardt.

Hazel: I don't wish to fight either of you.

Ren: Nor I, you.

Nora: But we will if you're with her.

Hazel: Very well then.

He cracked his knuckles and began walking towards them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

After Oscar had snuck away from Hazel and the other fights, he had begun climbing the steps. He had gotten almost halfway up before Professor Lionhardt noticed him.

Lionhardt: Young man, I don't know what you think you are doing, but, both for your sake and mine, I would suggest you stop it.

Oscar took another step forward.

Lionhardt: I'm warning you!

Oscar still kept moving.

Lionhardt: That's it!

He quickly pushed a button on the front of the cross, and shield opened beneath it. He aimed it horizontally and then spun it. It landed on fire. Suddenly, a flaming rock appeared above the shield and flew at Oscar. Oscar paused for a second, before holding both his arms up in the familiar x-guard. The rock was destroyed by his aura; a skill one so young shouldn't have mastered to that level. Then, Oscar explained it in one movement. He took out the cane.

Lionhardt: O- Ozpin?

Oscar: Not quite.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

POV: Rocket

Oscar dash forwards, completely catching Leo off guard. Transferring his forward momentum into his attack, he smashed the shield down, before whacking Leo on the return stroke. As the onslaught continued, Leo could barely keep up. His back touched the banister, and he was only barely about move out of he way before the cane crashed through it. Leo recovered his balance on the other side of Oscar, but didn't get a chance to attack before Oscar spun around and hit him once more. This time, he was sent teetering on the edge of the stairs. Leo regained his balance just in time to block yet another aerial stroke. He was knocked back quite a bit.

Lionhardt: I- I don't understand! How are you back so soon? You made it here… You found Qrow… HOW?!

Then, he heard Ozpin's voice, projected by Oscar without moving his lips.

Ozpin: Leo, what happened to you?

Lionhardt: Wait… You can't have had this form for long. You're not really Ozpin yet. You're just a boy. A CHILD. If I bring you to Salem though, she'll have to be pleased with me… right? Then maybe I can get out of all this. Maybe then I can be FREE!

Leo once more raised his shield, ready to fight.

Oscar: What- what do I do?

Ozpin: _You fight._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss and Vernal moved quickly during their fight. One moment, Weiss had the advantage, and the other went to Vernal. She had a bit of trouble keeping of with both chakrams at once, but was managing. Using her glyphs as platforms, she jumped around the room to dodge the chakrams, waiting for an opening. She kept up with the chakrams, but lost track of herself. She smashed into a pole, and barely recovered before having to block another chakram, and then Vernal herself. Then, Weiss had an idea. She pushed Vernal back with a glyph, and created a wall of ice between them. She pushed her sword to the ground, and began creating her knight. She opened her eyes, and watched it climbed out of the ground ready to fight, when a laser suddenly cut through the ice, the knight, and almost Weiss. Luckily, she had enough energy left to duck the cut. She looked up and saw Vernal standing on the ice, casually swinging both chakrams at her side.

Vernal: You really thought I would let you get the easy way out?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune once again clashed with Cinder, a clash that ended with him being pushed to the floor.

Cinder; Oh, I think I remember you! You're that one kid who couldn't tell when he's in over his head.

Urged on by his rage, Jaune stood back up, and charged again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

On a different area of the battlefield, Ruby continued to battle Emerald. She could get close enough to land a hit, even with her 7 foot long scythe. Emerald used the full advantage her chains brought by extending them while swinging. Occasionally, she retracted them and switched to guns, like she was doing now. Ruby, knowing she couldn't get close, focused on blocking.

Ruby: Why are you doing this? Salem-

Emerald: I don't care about Salem! But Cinder… I owe her everything!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss once more dashed forward, jabbing as she did so. Vernal stepped to the side this time. Weiss caught herself with a glyph angled perpendicular to the ground, and launched back off. She ducked one chakram and blocked another, her sword sliding through the gap in the blade. She realized too late that Vernal still had the laser gun barrels, completely unblocked. She fired, and it broke through Weiss aura instantly, almost breaking the skin before Weiss could move. She screamed in agony.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune had just disengaged with Cinder when he heard Weiss' scream of agony

Cinder: Hmm… are you going to let her die, too?

Jaune: Stop MESSING WITH ME!

A flame burst to life around her eye.

Cinder: Wish granted.

She held her sword, and concentrated for a second. Then, the crystal exploded out, releasing the flame trapped within. Now wielding a sword of pure flame, she faced Jaune, who hesitated only for a second before charging.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Then Ruby, who had been easily winning against Emerald, turned noticed Jaune. She was stunned, images of her last sight of Pyrrha emerging. Then, tears began rolling down her face, before they turned a bright silver.

Ruby: NOOOO-

She then fell to the ground, unconscious. The burst had had the desired effect, though, and Cinder doubled over, falling to her knees. As she looked up, all she could see was Jaune's sword, inches from her face. With the reaction time of lightning, she launched herself to the side. On a different area of the battlefield, Emerald still stood over Ruby, with her sickles ready for a final strike to kill.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––––

POV: Rocket

That was where I stepped in. I dashed over, and once more saved Ruby's life by blocked the blades, inches away from her back.

Rocket: _Now you owe me 4_.

I fought against Emerald with everything I had but soon found myself fighting hallucinations over and over again. I just hope that anyone else was doing better than I was.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune fell flat on his face, his sword spiraling away from him. He rolled onto his back and began to sit up when he felt a force on his chest. Standing over him was Cinder. Her eye was once again burning, possibly brighter than before, she pushed harder.

Cinder: Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! ME!?

Her eye went out.

Cinder: You're just a failure with a deathwish.

Jaune: If I die buying them time, then it's worth it.

Cinder: Hmm, really?

Still holding him down with one foot she turned to look at Weiss, who, according to information from previous years undercover, used to be Jaune's crush. She held her hand over her head, and a javelin formed.

Jaune: NOOO!

She stepped forward, off of Jaune, and threw the javelin.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss was stumbling back from her recent impact from Vernal. She was only barely able to reflect the chakras being thrown at her. Suddenly, Weiss felt a jolt of pain coursing through her body. She thought she head Jaune shouting from down a tunnel. She looked down and only saw darkness looking back. She collapsed as the javelin disintegrated, leaving a crimson stain on her dress.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

POV: Omniscient

Jaune, now free from Cinder, stood up and ran across the battlefield, sliding to a stop next to Weiss. He had no idea where to even start. Oscar saw everything that had happened, and glanced at Ruby, who was still unconscious. Knowing what he had to do, he smashed Leo, who had also been rubbernecking, back off the stairs. In any other situation, it would have been almost comical. He bounced down, and bumped into Hazel, who had just beaten back Ren and Nora again. They took that distraction, and Nora joined Rocket and Oscar, who had knelt as Ruby's side. Ren, meanwhile, went to help Jaune with Weiss. Hazel turned to Leo, lifting him to his feet.

Hazel: Don't let that boy make a fool of you.

Lionhardt: That isn't just any boy! That's OZPIN! He's already reincarnated.

Hazel let go of Leo, and turned to the boy, still trying to wake up Ruby.

Oscar: Ruby, get up! We need you…

Hazel saw the cane.

Hazel: Ozpin…?

Ozpin: _Oh no…_

Rage filled his eyes as he ripped his jacket apart, revealing his bare arms. Underneath, he had a simple black shirt, and two pockets at each side.

Hazel: You thought you could hide… from ME?!

He took out what seemed to be two yellow dust crystals; electricity crystals.

Hazel: You… you'll pay for what you did. You'll die! Over, and over, and over again!

Then, he did something no one expected. He jabbed the dust crystals into his arms, straight into biceps. The group watched as his muscles seemed to almost absorb the electricity. He grew in size, breathing heavily as the energy coursed through him. Then, he roared. His voice had deepened, probably another side effect of all his muscles growing, including his vocal chords. His eyes glowed yellow. Oscar began backing away, his cane raised.

Oscar: Do- do we fight?

Ozpin: _No, RUN!_

Oscar couldn't react fast enough as Hazel jumped directly towards him. Luckily, Qrow could. He disengaged from his sister and almost tackled Oscar to the side. Cinder watched in disbelief.

Cinder: Ozpin is HERE?!

Raven: Is that a problem?

Since her brother was now desperately protecting Oscar, she didn't have an opponent.

Cinder: I'm… not sure. Either way, we have the upper hand. Leo! Open the vault!

He looked up, still exhausted from the beating he had received from Oscar.

Lionhardt: Yes ma'am…

He quickly stood, and then ran as fast as he could to the statue holding up the balcony. There was a small circular slot on the front, and he quickly removed a stopwatch he had in a pocket and pushed it into the hole. The entire balcony clicked, and It lowered down. Cinder, Raven, and Vernal stepped into the circle. Yang looked on, and hesitated.

Nora: Go! Stop them! We've got your team covered!

Yang nodded, and made it two steps before being knocked down. She looked up, and saw Emerald and Mercury.

Emerald: You want to make it to her? Then you're going to have to make it through ALL of us.

As Yang stood up, a ring of Mercuries took from around her. All at once, they all crossed there arms an all too familiar smirk on their faces.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune and Ren sat next to Weiss. Jaune had his hands over the injury, making a feeble attempt to stop the blood.

Jaune: Ren, talk to me.

Ren: This… isn't looking good. I can't quite place the injury, but it could be in one of two places. Either her lower intestine, or her lungs. If it is her lungs, she could die any minute. If it hit her lower intestine, she has a little longer, but blood loss is still severe. Without proper medication and bandaging soon, she doesn't stand a chance.

Jaune: No, no, not again, NOT AGAIN! Please Weiss, stay with us…

It's almost as if Weiss heard him through her mist of pain and weakness caused by the blood already lost, because she tossed, and muttered something incohesive.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cinder: Just make sure they leave Ruby alive, Salem has asked for her personally. This won't take long.

And with that, the elevator began moving. Raven looked on last time at her daughter, before she was replaced by the walls of the shaft.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss woke up in a strange world. Around her, she saw no life except for one thing. A person in the distance. Decorating the land, she saw a strange purple crystal. Upon closer inspection, the crystals were emanating darkness, similar to a fire emitting light. She could find no light sources, but she could strangely see through the darkness. Ahead of her, there were two paths. The person was standing in the middle. More accurately, the silhouette was standing at the fork. Weiss struggled to remember what had happened. It felt like years ago now, but she remembered a massive pain coming from her stomach. She had heard Jaune shout her name before the darkness had swallowed her. She began walking forward. She heard vague words coming from all around her. She could barely pick out Yang's shouts, Jaune's pleading, and Hazel's roars from the noise. She finally made it to the fork in the road. She tried to get the silhouettes attention by clearing her throat, and was actually successful. The being turned around, and jumped, as if startled by her.

?: Ah, Weiss Schnee! I wasn't expect you for at least another year, but is still a pleasure!

Weiss: Who… Who are you?

?: You do not need to know me yet, as your stay may only be temporary. You see, you have a choice to make. As you can see to my left, lies a chasm.

Almost as if on que, it seemed like a fog was lifted and she saw just that. A deep chasm.

?: And to my right… a light.

She didn't even have to turn to know what the being had said was true. No matter where she looked, she could see the light shining from that direction.

?: You see, you could walk to the chasm, and jump off. Don't worry, the fall won't hurt. There, you'll find my home. I'll get to know you a bit more, and maybe we can talk for a while. If you turn the other way, however, you'll go to the light. There, you'll find familiar faces.

Weiss: Wait, am I… dead?

?: As observant as ever, I see… No, you are most certainly not dead. You are dying, though. That is the crux of this decision. If you choose the light, you will go back to your own world. The world of pain and suffering. You will have to make it there, though. And that trip, I must say, is probably the hardest you can ever make. Well, I will meet you at my home, if you choose it. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, no matter what decision you make.

And with that happy message, Weiss was left alone with the biggest decision of her life- or, well, death- ahead of her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hazel slammed the ground, as Oscar jumped back again. Qrow was on the ground behind Hazel, barely conscious after a massive hit.

Ozpin: _Oscar_.

Oscar: No!

He jumped back again as Hazel swung his fist another time.

Ozpin: _Oscar!_

Oscar: I said no!

While he was distracted, Hazel had taken the liberty of closing the distance between them and punching him squarely in the stomach. He was sent flying and smashed into the wall.

Ozpin: _Oscar, let me take over! I can handle him!_

Oscar: You've told me I need to fight for myself. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing.

Ozpin: _This isn't your fight._

Oscar: What's that supposed to mean?! Why is he so upset with us?

Hazel: He didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy? I thought you looked familiar… to think that you had that evil inside you all along…

He raised his arms into a fist over his head.

Hazel: Your blood won't be on my hands. It will be on his.

Qrow recovered just in time to jump in front of Oscar. Hazel redirected his punch and instead hit the ground. The shockwave launched Oscar and Qrow back once more. Qrow immediately stood up and ran forward again. He was joined by Rocket, who had also been knocked around throughout the fight. Neither of them could keep up with Hazel's raw power and be soon back on the ground.

Oscar: What was he talking about?

Hazel: Tell him, Ozpin. Tell him how you KILLED HER.

Ozpin: _You see, Gretchen Reinhardt was Hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled in Beacon and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel hold me responsible. Please, let me fight him. I know Hazel, he's wounded in a way that cannot be healed._

Hazel: You know now. Now, you can forgive me for what I'm about to do.

Oscar: Did she know?

Hazel: What?

Oscar: Did she know the risk of becoming a huntress?

Hazel: She was only a child! She wasn't ready.

Oscar: She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself? And so do I.

Hazel sighed.

Hazel: Then you've chosen death.

Ozpin: _I'm sorry._

Oscar: What?

Then, he shut his eyes as a blade of pain ran through his head. He fell to his knees. When he opened his eyes, they were a light green.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

POV: Omniscient

Ren and Jaune were still standing over Weiss. Ren was checking her pulse, but almost wished he hadn't.

Ren: She… She's hardly breathing. I don't know what we can do…

Jaune looked at Weiss face once more. Her head was moving, her mouth saying words, but she wasn't making a sound.

Jaune: Come on, PLEASE! We can't lose anyone else…

Then he closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a warmth in his hands, as, unknown to him, a light enveloped Weiss.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss had found one of the crystals that was in a comfortable enough position to sit and had been doing that for the last few minutes, just thinking. She thought about how much had happened to her. The good. The evil. She took all of it into account, thinking of the net goodness of the world. She almost felt pulled to the chasm. It would be so easy… Unconsciously, she began moving towards the chasm. She jolted away only a few feet from it, and quickly backed up. She had finally tallied the net goodness to be positive. She knew she should stay. But then again, did she really value the bad correctly? I mean, some of that stuff really sucked. Once again, she found herself hovering towards the edge. Finally, she turned defiantly towards the light and began pushing towards it. And when I say pushing, I mean PUSHING. It took serious effort to go towards the light. She was exhausted, only after a few feet. She remembered how easy it was to go to the chasm… and once more, she was standing at its edge. Then, she once more began hearing voices. Except for this time, they were different. She heard Yang's shouts and realized most of them were from pain. She realized Hazel's weren't. Then, the biggest one of all hit her. Jaune's pleas were for her. They were for her to come back. She heard a full snippet of his words as clear as day. _We can't lose another one._ She felt her dress grow wet, and she realized it wasn't blood or sweat, it was tears. Her friends had already gone through so much, she had to make it back to them. Not only for her sake, but for theirs. She cleared her mind of everything, except for thoughts of her friends, and the good times they had gone through together. Still, she felt the pull of the chasm. She didn't think about it, though, and marched on. She began to feel tired but knew that if she rested, she would end up back _there_. Still, she walked closer to the light. She couldn't even see how far she had come, but she didn't worry about it. All she knew was she was tired. Soon, she could barely keep it out of her mind. Suddenly, though, she felt energized. She looked down, to see herself glow. She began walking forwards again, except now, every step she took put her further than 10 steps previously. Now, she might be able to make it back in time.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren watched in amazement as Weiss began to be covered in light. Her pulse had almost stopped. He wasn't sure if it would ever start again. Suddenly, she gasped. She wasn't conscious yet, but her breathing had started again. Her pulse came back stronger than ever.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Raven, Vernal, and Cinder descended in silence. They had been silent ever since entering the elevator. They didn't know what would be ahead, for any of their plans.

Cinder: Are you nervous, girl? The first maiden, in… well, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years, is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Aren't you honored?

Vernal: No. I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe- my family. This is a burden, not an honor.

Cinder: Well, don't you have her trained well, Raven.

Before Raven could respond, a golden glow filled their vision as the elevator entered into the open. The vault was a massive room. At one end, there was a massive tree, which caused the glow. Its leaves were mostly normal, but some glowed orange and yellow. As they descended, those leaves began falling. The elevator finally stopped, and the metal gates opened, allowing them to finally step off the elevator.

Cinder: Well, it certainly is grander than Beacon's. I wonder what the extra effort was for?

Raven: Can we please not linger?

The other two realized they had been standing still while admiring the massive cavern in front of them.

Cinder: After you.

Vernal went first, with Cinder following in the middle, and finally, Raven. She put on her helmet and followed Cinder.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ozcar was a bit closer than he would have liked, but you don't always get what you want, do you? He ducked under one punch and leaned back to dodge another. Finally, he rolled to the side, dodging yet another. He recovered his balance while Hazel pulled his hand out of the beam he had just lodged it in. Leo, from further away, took aim at Ozcar. Fortunately for Ozcar, Leo was interrupted as a bullet hit his gauntlet. He turned to find Qrow, changing the gun back into a sword before charging. Meanwhile, Hazel walked back up to Ozcar, towering over him. Naturally, Ozcar wasn't afraid. He immediately began jumping all around Hazel, dodging every strike that could have gotten close. At the same time, he struck every inch of Hazel's body. After kicking off of Hazel, his momentum carried him to the steps, between them and the middle area. He ran up the side, dodging two bolts of lightning Hazel launched and ended by striking Hazel in the face. Hazel tried to punch him as he was close, but Oz jumped back quickly. Then, because Hazel left the perfect opening, he jumped forward and rapidly jabbed Hazel as fast as he could. Finally, he rolled between Hazel's wide open legs, and spun around, powering up his strike. The cane hit the fleshy area beneath Hazel's ribs, putting Hazel on the ground. Ozcar walked back towards Hazel, who was on his knees. Hazel wasn't going down, though, and slammed the ground.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune and Ren were watching as Weiss' breathing began stabilizing.

Jaune: What… what's happening?

Ruby: Weiss!

Ruby suddenly ran over, having just woken up.

Ruby: What happened?

Ren: I think she's going to be ok!

Jaune slowly lifted his hands, showing that the wound had almost healed. Ruby heard her sister's cry of pain and turned to see Yang being beaten senseless by Mercury. Yang shook her head and charged, just to run straight through a hallucination. Ruby saw her charging at nothing. Then, she felt the ground shake and saw Ozcar fighting Hazel. He was able to keep up with Hazel but then was hit in the back by a massive rock. He recovered just in time to see Hazel about to punch him in the face. Qrow appeared in front of him and tried to block the fist, but his movements were sloppy. Hazel instead sent him crashing to the roof. Ruby also saw Rocket, slumped against a wall, already out of the fight.

Ruby: Ok, Oscar needs help. Ren, you get on that.

Ren: Got it.

Ruby: Nora, Jaune and Weiss still need cover.

Nora: No one's going to touch 'em.

Ruby: Make it happen, RNJR!

Once more, she turned to see Yang being hurtled across the room by a kick. Emerald ran forward, about to follow up the attack, but Ruby slammed into the ground in front of them.

Yang: Thanks, sis. You okay?

As Yang stook back up, Ruby turned back to Emerald and Mercury. Her mind went back to the night of the Fall. With Penny... Immediately a fire lit up her eyes.

Ruby: No... I'm angry.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vernal, Cinder, and Raven walked forward and stepped onto a glass panel. This panel seemed to sense their presence and lit up. A line of light shot out towards the tree, and the blue raced up the tree, forming a vein-like pattern. The glowing leaves began to fall. Vernal caught one, and looked at it closer. It didn't even seem like a leaf; it was more of a tongue of fire.

Cinder: Having fun yet?

Vernal was snapped back to reality, as she dropped the leaf.

Raven: Stay focused. We don't want this to take any longer than it has to.

Cinder: Oh, come on, Raven. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Let her enjoy it.

Vernal turned back towards the vault. The door itself wasn't made of wood or other natural materials but instead was made up of small circles of paper. They looked like a breeze could knock down the door.

Vernal: So… how does this work?

Cinder: When the spring maiden touches the door, it will open. Then I will walk in and retrieve the relic. No one else. Is that clear?

Raven: It doesn't matter to us. Let's just get this over with.

Cinder: Right. Vernal, would you care to do the honors?

Vernal glanced uneasily at Raven, who nodded. Confidence restored, she walked forward to the vault door. Raven watched as she approached the door. She moved one hand to her sword.

Cinder: You know, Raven… I've heard so many stories about you. About how you are a cunning leader… That you're clever. Too bad they're wrong.

Immediately, she knew her plan was out.

Raven: Verna-

Years of training, instilled into Vernal by Raven, awoke in her mind. She immediately spun around, almost before the cry was finished. Time almost seemed to slow down around her as she finished the turn… and immediately was pinned to the wall, an overwhelming pain coming from her abdomen. Raven, still standing behind Cinder, was frozen solid. She wouldn't be able to save Vernal now. She looked down, to see a clawed hand lodged in her stomach. Cinder's dress had ripped at the sleeve, revealing a black arm similar to the knuckelavee, an arm that was now sticking through Vernal. Vernal knew no help could come. Instead, she focused on trying to pry the claws out of her stomach.

Cinder: It's nothing personal, dear. You just… aren't worthy of such power. But I am.

She tightened her grip, releasing a scream of agony from Vernal. Cinder heard cracks coming from Raven and knew she had to be quick.

Cinder: So I will take what is mine.

Finally Vernal succumbed to the pain. Her cries grew weak, and she slipped into unconsciousness. Cinder's smile faded. Something wasn't right.

Cinder: What? Where's the power?!

She finally heard a crash behind her has Raven broke free from her icy prison. As she turned to face her new opponent, she heard a faint clunk, as Raven's helmet hit the ground.

Raven: You won't find it.

Raven was shaking with rage. Her head was down, and her eyes were closed.

Raven: Vernal… was never the Spring Maiden.

She opened her eyes, and an all to familiar red flame burst out. Her anger fueled the fire, letting it flare even brighter than ever before.

Raven: I am.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

POV: Omniscient

Mercury and Emerald braced for the attack they expected from Yang and Ruby, respectively. Instead, almost as if on some signal, they switched. Now, Emerald had to deal with the overwhelming strength of Yang, and Mercury had to deal with Ruby's longer range. Ruby, moving a bit too fast, came into range of Mercury's foot, and immediately felt as her scythe was launched to the floor a few meters away. She slowly looked up at Mercury, who was standing over her with that smirk on his face.

Mercury: Uh oh, what will you do now?

Surprisingly, she raised her fists confidently. This definitely wasn't how Mercury remembered her. He shrugged the thought aside and jabbed. She immediately ducked the punch and returned with an uppercut, now with the strength of her back and shoulder behind it. Mercury was sent reeling. Then, Ruby pushing her advantage, lept forward, landing a hook on his face. As Mercury recovered, she walked over and picked up her scythe.

Ruby: Whatever it takes to get you to shut up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Meanwhile, Weiss' healing was slow going. Nora was standing ready to fight over Jaune.

Nora: Are you two doing okay?

Jaune: I- I think so. I just wish this would go a bit faster…

Nora: How about you don't complain, and just be glad that you unlocked your semblance when you did.

Jaune: My semblance?

Nora: Of course, dummy! How else would you be healing her?

Jaune: Well, it doesn't feel like I'm really healing her, more like I'm using my aura to amplify her own.

Nora: You're doing something, she is being healed. It counts. Wait… if you're using your aura, aren't you worried about running out?

Jaune: ...Pyrrha once told me I had a lot of it. I still trust her.

That was when he heard a boom that was louder than usual. He looked over, and saw Ren, still fighting Hazel. Ren ducked one of Hazel's attacks but didn't see the other fist until it was too late. He hit the door, and couldn't even stand up before a bolt of electricity nailed him in the chest. A scream of agony was ripped from his throat as his body contorted in the worst ways possible.

Nora: Ren!

Jaune: Go! I can take things from here.

His attention was redirected to Weiss, as she groaned. He looked down, to see her eyes flutter open.

Weiss: Jaune? What happened?

Jaune: You took a really bad hit. You need to stay with me while the others fight, at least for now.

Weiss: That's… mildly annoying.

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: Yes?

Jaune: Never change.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ozcar, meanwhile, wasn't doing so good. He stepped to the side as Qrow was sent flying past him, and quickly blocked two rocks, courtesy of Professor Lionhardt. Of course, his attention was directed to blocking for slightly too long, and so took a fist to the chest.

Hazel: Hiding behind the face of a child… a monster like you has to be stopped.

Then, he heard Nora behind him and turned around just in time to catch the hammer. He slammed her to the ground with all his might, leaving a dent in the wooden floor. She pushed herself only a foot off the ground, before Hazel grabbed her head, and sent hundreds of volts of electricity through her skull.

Hazel: How many more children must die for you? How many!?

Then, Nora did something strange. Her cries of pain turned into a shout of anger, and she grabbed his arm. Even though his full strength was pushing her down, she stood up and, gripping his arm in both hands, threw him off of her. She walked over and picked up her hammer.

Ozcar: Wait! His semblance… it lets him block out pain. It's how he can handle injecting dust directly into his bloodstream.

In front of them, Hazel stood back up, brushing off what would normally be the end of an average person.

Nora: I don't need him to hurt. I just need him to go down!

Hazel began running at her, ignoring any possible pain he might have to endure. Nora took a step back, and, sliding both hands to the bottom of the hammer, swung it into Hazel. The impact created a pink shockwave in the shape of a heart and launched Hazel through the front wall of the building. He slid out into the open, and casually stood back up.

White Fang Member: What's going on in there?

Hazel: None of your concern.

He reached back into his pockets and retrieved 4 more dust crystals. They were blood red. Fire. Ruby saw him roar from the hole he had left in the wall. Then, she turned back to the fight at hand. She had Mercury and Emerald just about wrapped up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back outside, Adam turned back to the job at hand. All of the charges had been set, now he just needed to move to the perimeter.

Adam: Stay focused! Our friends are almost done in there-

?: Adam!

He looked up at the building in front of him. On its roof, stood Blake.

Hazel: Who is that?

Adam: None of your concern.

All of his guards immediately raised their weapons. He held his hand up, stopping them from firing. He started laughing.

Adam: To think… I went through so much trouble to find you… just for you to deliver yourself right to me.

Blake: What are you doing?

Adam: What's right for the faunas!

Blake: Is that what you think? This isn't what's right for the faunas! Please! Stop, and we can end this peacefully.

Adam: You're wrong, Blake. And guess what? You can't stop us.

Blake: Hey, you're actually right for once. No, I can't stop you. At least, not by myself.

?: That's why she didn't come alone!

Adam turned in the direction of the voice and found a young monkey faunas, standing in front of a mob of people.

WF Member: What? Who is that?

He turned the other direction and saw a previous leader of the white fang, Ghira Belladonna, standing with another group of people. The crowd… it wasn't just random people. Some of them directly knew members that were with him right now.

Ghira: We are your brothers and sisters.

WF Member: Mata?

Mata didn't back down, but just looked at his younger sister.

Mata: Please… just stop. Lower your weapons.

Adam: You call yourself brothers and sisters? Make no mistake, the humans at Haven ARE OUR ENEMY!

Then, he heard something strange. They all heard it. The roar of propellers. Suddenly, light flooded the courtyard as airships pointed their spotlights at the white fang.

Policeman: Adam Taurus. This is the Mistral Police Force. Please lower your weapons and surrender peacefully.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back inside, light flooded through the windows, interrupting Emerald's attack. Weiss looked around, only seeing the shadows the lights were casting.

Weiss: What's happening?

Jaune: I don't know. How are you feeling?

She sat up and focused. In her hand, a summon glyph appeared.

Weiss: Better. Much better.

She stood up shakily, but soon was standing confidently.

Weiss: Keep it up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of Adam.

Adam: How could you do this? HOW?!

Blake: Adam, it's over.

He looked around and realized most of his troops had already been taken. He looked down at a small grey box in his hand. It was the detonator for all of the bombs set around them.

Adam: Then… I guess it's over for all of us.

To the horror of those around him, he pressed the button. Nothing happened.

WF Member: What are you doing?! Trying to get us all killed?

Adam: I'm making humanity pay. I'm making them ALL pay for what they've done!

Blake: You know, it was pretty easy to confirm the explosives were here. When we did, she disarmed them.

Adam looked up at a different tower. At the top, Ilia uncloaked herself and dropped the wires. Adam looked back at Hazel, who had watched the scene in slight amusement.

Adam: What do we do?

Hazel: This is your business. Not mine.

Then, a glowing white hook appeared through his stomach. He felt nothing, but was immediately pulled back into the building. Adam turned and looked back at Blake.

Blake: I told you, Adam. It's over.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

POV: Omniscient

Well, Adam's never has been one to take failure, has he? He immediately ran forward, and put one hand on his sword. A second before he attacked, a thought crossed his mind and he hanged courses. Now, he aimed an over hand slash to Blake's right. The change only took an instant, but it hit nothing. He thought that Blake would have used her clones to dodge. Instead, she stood her ground. Feeling no resistance, Adam lost his balance. Before he could recover, Blake slammed her fist into his back. In pure confidence, he hadn't even activated his aura. As he hit the ground, his sword spun away and stuck, point first, into the ground. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, and turned back to the guards, who had watched in awe as their untouchable leader was beaten in one hit.

Adam: Kill them!

An all out battle began in the courtyard, but Adam was heavily outnumbered. Worse still, the white fang members hesitated to attack their own species. Before, it had always been easy to kill and steal. It had been against the humans. But now, Adam was turning the faunas against each other.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

From my seat against the pole, I watched as Hazel was pulled back in. Weiss had a bright light shining off of her, and a Queen Lancer over her head. Suddenly, a massive shockwave shook the building. Ruby noticed all of the enemies were distracted by the shudders from deep below. She turned to Yang.

Ruby: Go!

Yang turned off and sprinted. Emerald was the first to snap to her senses.

Emerald: NO!

She tried to tackle Yang but was easily avoided. Mercury was next but was only able to grab Yang by the arm. I saw her eyes turn red.

Rocket: _Oh no._

Luckily, Yang kept her head. She kept running and ejected her arm like she had done to Nora. Mercury was sent sprawling. Her path now clear, she jumped into the elevator shaft. Emerald and Mercury tried to chase her, but a wall of ice rose, blocking them off. They turned back to see Weiss, as if for the first time. I tried to stand and rejoin the fight, but my pain defeated me. I looked out the hole in the wall, hearing gunshots. I was surprised when I saw a black and white form battling against Adam.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Cinder: Vernal was a decoy the whole time? Well, at least we know the Spring Maiden trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake…

Raven said nothing. Instead, she pushed a button on the side of her sheath. Her sword rocketed forward, and she followed quickly behind. Cinder formed a crystal sword and met Raven in the middle. Or at least, that's what it looked like she was doing. Instead, right before the contact, she launched herself up, expected to go over Raven. However, Raven out predicted her. Cinder was thrown back into the stone behind her as Raven crashed into her. The rock shattered, leaving a platform for them to stand on. Cinder put her hand on the back of her sword, pushing even further forward. Somehow, she was pushing Raven back. Just before Raven hit the edge, an explosion erupted from Cinder, throwing Raven off the pillar. She caught her sword, and stabbed it into the ground. Then, she used it as a pivot point to reverse her momentum. She slashed it Cinder, who quickly blocked. Raven was pushed back but created a pillar of ice behind her, which she used to jump back at Cinder. Cinder ducked Raven's blade and had to quickly turn around to block Raven's return. Raven darted past Cinder, again and again, each time, almost landing a hit. Each time, barely being blocked. Then, Raven put all of her force into a single slash. Both blades shattered. Unfortunately for Cinder, one of the shards of crystal went through her nuckelavee arm.

Raven: You're aura can't protect your arm. It's grimm. You've turned yourself into a monster just for power...

Cinder reached down and pulled out the crystal, then formed a lance.

Cinder: Look who's talking.

Then, she attacked once more. The two weapons clashed as their wielders dashed around the room. Raven now had a yellow blade. They bounced off anything possible. Eventually, though, their weapons shattered once more. They didn't even pause, though, and immediately threw elemental attacks. A fireball from Cinder, and a bolt of pure ice from Raven. The bolts collided and exploded. Cinder and Raven both jumped back as shards of fire and ice flew in all directions, but mostly up. Then, Cinder formed two swords and burst forwards. Once again, they met in the middle. This time, Raven had another red blade. They barely moved their feet, as they traded blows. The blades shattered again, but Cinder reformed hers, and Raven resheathed her sword, before pulling out yet another blade. The cycle continued as the battle became to fast for the average eye to see. Occasionally the fight would pause, only for a millisecond, as the combatants rearmed themselves. Raven cycled through a blue blade, green blade, before finally going back to red. Eventually, though, Cinder went airborne. Raven met her, though, and both hovered while trading blows. Soon, the shards of their weapons were caught in rings around them. Then, Cinder pulled back and formed a massive sword out of the fiery shards. Raven saw that and formed a sword of similar size out of ice. The two clashed in the middle once more, but this time, the shockwaves were enough to shake the leaves on the tree behind them. The two were thrown back, as both their blades shattered. Waves of ice and fire rolled behind them. Raven noticed the ceiling was loose. Most of the stalactites were cracked, ready to fall. While she was distracted, though she didn't notice the arm. It extended, grabbing her around the neck. She was pushed back all the way to the elevator and cracked the stone wall behind her. But then, as she was losing consciousness, she looked up. A smile crossed her face. Cinder looked up, confused, and immediately was crushed by a giant rock. Raven fell to the ground, panting. She knew Cinder wasn't out for long, so she jumped up to another stalactite that had just fallen from the ceiling and waited. She didn't have to wait long, as she saw Cinder rise from the dust cloud. Her grimm arm hung uselessly by her side, but didn't really get in the way that much. Before she could get to the stalactite, though, Raven jumped off and met her midair. They jumped between a rain of stalactites, one not quite being able to overpower the other. Raven sent Cinder into one stalactite, which immediately shattered. Then, they jumped between those rocks for a second, before finally landing on a different stalactite. That stalactite was hit by another, which landed between them. It wasn't there for long, as Raven cut through and attacked Cinder. With a blue blade, she cut underhanded at Cinder, leaving a line of ice where she had been. Cinder quickly beat her back, and she landed on a different stalactite. She was about to attack, when she looked down. Instead of attacking, she braced herself. All of the stalactites crashed to the ground. When the dust cleared. Cinder was on her knees. Her aura shattered. She looked up and saw Raven standing. Her aura also shattered.

Raven: Have you had enough yet?

Cinder: Just… shut up… and DIE!

Cinder stood up but didn't even make it 2 steps, before seeing a smile of Raven face.

Raven: Hmm… what did you say before? I'm not strong or clever? Well, you obviously aren't, either. If you were, you would remember to watch your back.

Cinder spun around and saw Vernal, still barely breathing. Vernal fired one last shot with her chakrams, which Cinder blocked. However, the shot still had the desired effect. Raven shot forward, and Cinder didn't have the strength or energy left to turn and block her. Raven's hand ignited with a blue flame as she punched Cinder with all her might. Cinder was launched back, off a cliff. Her mask shattered. She felt a chill run all over her body. She froze completely as she fell.

Raven: Thank you, Vernal.

She walked back over to where Vernal now lay. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. Raven reached down and pushed her eyelids shut. She then stood up straight and walked to the vault door. She laid her hand on the door and felt it almost shudder. As she watched, a pattern that ran between every paper circle lit up blue. They folded together into the wall, opening the vault. Before she could walk in, though, she heard a thud from behind her. She turned around and found her daughter standing in the elevator shaft.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

POV: Omniscient

Back outside, the white fang was being rounded up pretty efficiently. There were only a few groups still fighting. One of them found themselves in the middle of a spotlight. That small group immediately tried to get out of it, but their path was blocked by a group of townspeople. AS the spotlight caught back up with them, they all dropped their weapons. Well, all except for one. Instead, he pulled out his pistol. It was the worst idea he could have possibly had. Instantly, the pistol was knocked out of his hands. Before he could react to that, though, he was face down on the ground, with Ilia holding onto his wrists.

Then, over on the other side of the courtyard, Adam stood back up. He had retrieved his sword, but then immediately was confronted by Blake.

Adam: I… I'll make you regret this! I'll make you regret ever setting foot in Haven!

Blake: Adam, more police are on their way. Give up.

Adam: Still too afraid to face me on your own, huh?

Blake: I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to protect Haven. You're just a side effect.

Adam raised his rifle, and immediately, Blake ducked and pulled out her sword. Adam chuckled.

Adam: You still are afraid! And guess what? You should be! I've made powerful friends while you were away.

Sun: Oh yeah? Where are they?

Sun had walked over behind Adam, ready to fight. Adam raised his sword towards Sun.

Adam: Tell me, does Blake make all of her friends fight for her?

Sun: Nah, it's a volunteer gig. Also, you never answered my question. For someone who keeps claiming to have such great and powerful friends, there aren't that many people here willing to fight for you.

Adam looked around and realized that Sun was right. All of his minions had either been rounded up or had surrendered. He growled in anger, before slashing at Sun. He easily blocked it, then switched to gun-chuck form. Adam couldn't keep up, getting pounded by attack after attack from both Sun and Blake. He was forced to give ground, before retreating. Lucky for him, there was an opening to a nearby forest. He took the opportunity and ran through it. Sun began to give chase, whe-

Blake: Sun, wait!

Sun: He's getting away! We can take him.

Blake: No, we can't. He'll lead us away, before picking us off one by one. We need to protect the people here. And besides, now he can see how it feels to run away. Oh, and… thanks for the help.

Sun: Eh, no problem. We all need help sometimes. Speaking of which-

He pointed back to the main building.

Sun: Looks like there are a few people who could use yours.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Inside, Hazel was still fighting somehow. Jaune took a bolt on his shield. He looked back at Ren and Nora, weary from the long battle.

Jaune: How are you guys doing?

Ren: Surviving.

Nora: How is he still standing? His aura regenerates so quickly!

Qrow rolled behind a pillar next to them, as a fireball exploded behind him.

Qrow: His sheer willpower… I've never seen anything like it.

Ozcar: We just need to get him to his limit!

Speaking of limits, it seems like Weiss was beginning to reach hers. The Lancer was still alive, but barely. She lost focus for less than a second, and Hazel took it down. She knew she couldn't make another one like this. Hazel roared at Ruby and Weiss, who were barely able to stand. But then, Rocket ran forward. He had been missing from the action ever since the hit that knocked him out a while ago. But now, he came charging back into the battle Hazel turned, but not in time. Rocket immediately jumped over his head and stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword as he landed. Hazel turned around and swiped, but Rocket was already gone. He ducked under the attack and unleashed a fury of cuts and slashes. Of course, Hazel didn't feel any of it. He punched straight forward, something that he knew probably still wouldn't work, and Rocket side-stepped it. Then Ruby realized something. He had left his katana in Hazel's back. So, what was he using to attack? His arm slowed down for half a second, just long enough to identify the second sword. It was the Gambol Shroud. Ruby snapped back to reality, as she saw Rocket stab the second blade into Hazel's other shoulder. Hazel roared and finally hit Rocket. Before Rocket could stand back up, he had a foot on his chest.

Hazel: Yet another one. How many must you throw into death to learn your lesson?

That last line was thrown at Oz, who Hazel noticed was smiling. Before he could think of why he heard a battle cry from behind him and then felt pain in his back. Blake landed on the two swords, one foot on each, pushing them deeper into his back. Rocket was barely able to roll out of the way before Hazel fell. Then, Blake jumped off of Hazel, pulling out her sword as she did so. Rocket similarly pulled out his sword and walked back to the rest of the group. Blake landed in front of us. She noticed Ruby and Weiss kind of staring at her.

Blake: Is something wrong?

Weiss: No! It's just… I remember you being more of the quiet type.

Blake: Not anymore.

Hazel groaned and stood up. Emerald and Mercury stood beside him.

Rocket: Ruby?

Ruby: Already on it. I think I've got something figured out. Everyone ready?

We all nodded in turn. I noticed Professor Lionhardt duck through an adjacent set of doors. Ruby cocked her sniper rifle.

Ruby: Checkmate!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Raven: I warned you, Yang. I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Ozpin. So, you can believe me when I say this wasn't personal.

They were standing in front of the vault, only around 5 feet from one another. Yang didn't say a word. They stood in silence for another minute, before it was finally broken.

Raven: Look, I-

Yang: You opened the vault?

Raven: Yes. Thanks to the chaos you and your friends created upstairs. I knew you could handle it. After all, you are my daughter-

Yang: Qrow and Oz told me about how the maiden's powers transfer. She would've had to trust you a bunch if you were in her final thoughts.

Raven: I'm sure they told you plenty. And I'm sure you just sat and listened-

Yang: Actually, I did like you said. I asked questions.

Raven: And?

Yang: Well, actually I should say that I'm askING questions. Since you're so keen on finding the truth, tell me. What happened to the last Spring Maiden. Was it sickness? Did she die in battle?

Raven: What does it matter to you?

Yang could hear the distress in her mother's voice. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Yang: It's… It's written all over your face. How could you?!

Raven: She was weak! She was scared when we found her. No matter what I did, she didn't learn. She didn't try. If she had stayed, she just would have been hunted her entire life. What I did-

Yang: Wasn't personal?

Raven: ...Was merciful!

Yang: Which is it? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me and my friends walk into that trap because you knew we could handle it, or did you do it because it would let you get the power you wanted?

Raven: It's not that simple, you don't know me! You don't know the choices I've had to make!

Yang: You're right. I don't know you. I only know the Raven dad told me about. The Raven from the stories. She was troubled. Complicated. But, in the end, she fought for anything she believed in! She would fight for her tribe, or as he knew her, her team. Did you kill her, too?

Raven: I- I've stared death in the face, over and over again! And I've spat in that face and survived every time because I'M STRONG ENOUGH! I can do what others won't!

Yang: Oh, shut up.

During the argument, the fire had awoken in Raven's eyes. That statement immediately made it disappear.

Yang: You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people. You run away when things look difficult. You trade others lives for your own. You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong.

Raven: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LECTURING ME?! Shaking, like a scared little girl.

Yang: Yeah, I'm scared. But I'm still standing here. I'm not like you. I won't run. That's why you need to give me the relic.

Raven: Why would I ever do th-

Yang: Because you're scared of Salem! You thought holding a maiden put a target on your back? Well, it was all for the relics. If you take it tonight, she'll come after you with everything she has! Or, she could come after me... And I'll be standing there, waiting.

There was a moment of silence, as tears began to run down Raven's face.

Raven: You don't want to do this, Yang…

Yang: Nope. But I'll do it anyways.

Yang walked past her mother, shouldering her to the side.

Raven: I'm… sorry.

Yang: Yeah, me too.

Yang turned back around and saw a single, black feather laying on the ground behind her. Then, as golden petals fell all around her, she took a deep breath and finally entered the vault of the Spring Maiden.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

POV: Omniscient

The world Yang stepped into was… strange to say the least. It was a desert with its own sun and a stone path. That path led to a pedestal with what Yang could only assume to be the relic sitting on top. The weirdest part about his world was the light. Colors mixed at the edges of everything, leaving a soft blur between objects. She walked along the stone path. With every step, she noticed that the world broke away behind her, floating up. She tried to touch one of those particles but found that she couldn't. No matter where she put her hand, she could see the particle either in front or behind it. She finally stepped up to the pedestal. The relic was similar to a lantern, with a ring on top to hold it by. It had gold decorations on the outside, all around a blue orb. She picked up the relic and looked into the orb. Then, she fell on her knees as tears fell around her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Leo burst into his office and immediately began rummaging around in his drawers.

Lionhardt: Come on, come on… It's got be around here somewhere…

Then, he heard a different door open than the one he entered through. But the only other door is… He peeked over the desk, and saw his worst nightmare. The orb that he used to communicate with Salem was staring back at him.

Salem: And where might you be going?

Lionhardt: Uh, Your Grace! I was uh, just looking for something.

Salem: You are a terrible liar. Is there something you wish to tell me?

Lionhardt: It was Cinder. She altered the plan. Huntsmen showed up here. Qrow! The students! The white fang attack was stopped. I'm not sure if they will be able to recover the relic…

The grimm raised one of it's tentacles, as if to inspect it. He knew it didn't need to.

Lionhardt: But Your Grace! I can still be of assistance! I can leave, avoid the authorities and come find you!

He walked out from behind his desk, and closer to the grimm.

Lionhardt: Please, I'll do whatever it takes!

There was just silence. He couldn't even see Salem in the orb.

Lionhardt: Your Grace?

Then, he decided something in his mind. He tried to strike at the grimm, but it easily caught his arm, and knocked off his shield. Realizing he was disarmed, he sprinted for the door. He didn't make it. The Grimm grabbed his ankles and dragged him back.

Lionhardt: I'll do anything, ma'am, please. PLEASE!

Despite all his fighting, he was dragged away from the door and his vision went black as he felt one tentacle around his neck, and many other pains all over his body.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

Ruby: Just give up!

Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel were surrounded. All of them were tired, even Hazel was showing slight signs of fatigue.

Emerald: It's not over! Cinder will come back! She'll have the relic, and she'll kill all of you! She won't let us down.

Just then, a roar of a motor could be heard from the elevator. Everyone looked over. Finally, we saw a familiar mess of yellow hair rise out of the elevator shaft. Yang was holding the relic. Tears silently poured down Emerald's face. She fell to her knees.

Mercury: Emerald, we need to go.

She just shook her head, and kept crying.

Mercury: Emerald!

Emerald looked up, distressed and confused, almost as if she didn't know anybody or anything around her. A demonic scream was ripped from her throat, as the lights in the room faded. A cloud of black smoke replaced her, Hazel, and Mercury. The smoke started spinning, and a form rose out of it. It was strangely humanoid, but not quite. It had pure, white skin with dark purple, almost black veins clearly defined on its skin. It had a black robe on with a blood red design. It contorted in completely inhuman ways, before righting itself, and screeching. After a moment, I noticed something. All around us, the light had become redshifted. The form in front of us, however, cast no shadows. While the rest of the group shielded themselves, I simply grabbed my sword and threw it. It went straight through the creature's heart. The illusion faded, and the room went back to normal. The group recovered, and only saw my sword, still quivering in a pillar exactly where the beast had been. After a few seconds, Blake's brain was the first to function enough to talk.

Blake: What… what WAS that?

Ozcar: An illusion… but an accurate one. That was Salem.

Blake: Who?

Rocket: We have SO much catching up to do.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

POV: Omniscient

Adam watched from a nearby tree as Hazel, carrying an unconscious Emerald, and Mercury ran by. It was obvious they had lost.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

So, after the battle, we all slumped a bit. We were exhausted. Looking at the time, we had basically been fighting for 6 hours straight. We had only gotten rest when we were knocked out. I noticed everyone splitting into groups of 2 or 3. I just stood there awkwardly, listening to the conversations around me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Blake ran over to her parents and hugged them. They had all made it. Once they split apart, they began talking business.

Kali: The rest of the white fang members have been rounded up. Haven is safe.

Ghira: But Adam escaped…

Ilia: It's ok. He was the only one to escape tonight. After this… no one will support him. No one likes a leader that leaves people behind. He'll have no one. But… that will leave us divided.

Ghira: And we've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. It's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunas truly working towards a better world.

Kali: You know, it'll need a leader.

Sun looked away from the group, and noticed familiar faces all around him. He turned back to Blake, and grabbed her arm with his tail, pulling her to face her team.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang walked down the steps shakily, and was met by Qrow. She gladly handed him the lantern.

Qrow: What happened?

Yang: I- I don't know exactly. When I got down there, the vault was open. Cinder was gone. Vernal was dead.

Qrow: And Raven?

Yang: She- I- I don't want to talk about it.

Qrow: Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Over in front of the statue, Ruby collapsed to the ground with a groan, the adrenaline that had previously kept her going fading. Weiss was immediately at her side.

Weiss: Are you ok?

Ruby: Ugh… I feel like I should be asking you all that.

Yang also walked over, and dropped to her knees next to Ruby. They all noticed a person walking up to them. It was Blake.

Ruby: So, uh, Blake. What are you doing here?

Blake: I, uh… I was about to ask you three the same thing.

Ruby: That's a loooong story.

Blake: Well, I'm not going anywhere. Not this time.

Ruby: I guess that's all that matters. That we're all here together.

Blake: So, what did I miss?

Ruby: Storytime!

Rocket: Well, it's actually 3 long stories, that all converge at different times and each involve multiple characters of their own. They diverge but intersect, affected by all of the other stories... Now, who wants to go first?

Immediately, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang raised their hands.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Qrow walked over to Oscar, who was on his knees, gasping for air. That had been a lot of tension and physical exertion.

Qrow: We did it, Oz. I don't know how, but we did it. You alright?

Oscar: I'm… fine.

Rather than Ozpin's confidant, deeper voice, Qrow was surprised to hear Oscar's voice come out.

Qrow: Kid?

Oscar: He's... resting. That took a lot of effort for him.

Oscar lurched forward, and Qrow could tell he was on the brink of collapsing.

Qrow: Woah, kid. Don't strain yourself.

Oscar: Ozpin… he had a message for you. He said… we must get the lamp… into the shade.

And with that, Oscar was finally overtaken by exhaustion. He collapsed to the side. Qrow caught him and gently laid him down. Then, holding up the relic, he gazed into the blue light.

Qrow: D***it... I hate the desert.


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

Actually, here's an excerpt from Volume 6, since there really isn't anything I can put as an epilogue.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

After making sure Ruby was covered and out of danger, I walked deeper into the maze of rubble. That was when his voice echoed through the broken town.

?: Why do you even bother? Your friend is poisoned; dying. Soon, you will join her. What do you hope to accomplish by fighting?

His voice seemed to originate all around me at once, making it impossible to pinpoint his location.

Rocket: Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something...


End file.
